The Awakening
by DarkSakura2256
Summary: Emma has always been different since 10 yrs ago. One winter day Emma finds a cute kitten out on the streets of Hylia Island of Michigan 20 million years into the future. The kitten is no ordinary kitten...he is indeed the infamous Wind Mage - Vaati.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi there! This is my main story that I had in my head all year so...here it is. Um...my other story is gonna be on hold for a while because I just lost my idea and yeah...**

**Emma: Guess what? I'm in here too! Don't gimme that look. I'm the main character in many stories. Get over it! xp**

**Me: People probably think your annoying.**

**Emma: Lies! Vaati doesn't think I'm annoying right Vaati?**

**Vaati: I am not answering that. -.-'**

**Me: Ha! Ya see? Okay the disclaimer...right...um...ehehe...I own everything except LOZ characters, settings, and etc. Man I hate this thing *stares at Disclaimer* he creeps me out with his weird bug-eyed expression. *shudders* creep.**

**Emma: Moving on~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Dreams &amp; Reality<strong>

** Emma's POV**

"Urg! When the hell is he gonna get his lazy ass over here?"

Hi, there! My name is Emma Lee Parker. I am currently waiting for my father to pick me up from Wal*Mart, but while I'm waiting, allow me to describe my appearance and whatnot. I have black hair that goes up to mid-back, but right now its up in two small pony tails by two thin red ribbons. My bangs cover my forehead while my longer bangs – which are shoulder length – frame the sides of my face covering most of my ears which are pointed. I have icy pale blue eyes which are now in a glare because my patience is running extremely low. I am currently wearing a black long sleeved shirt that shapes my figure. As for pants I am wearing black sweat pants that bunch up on my heels. Um...what else? Oh yeah! Shoes. I am wearing tight black knee high combat boots that are tied with red laces.

It is currently December break here in Hylia Island of Michigan and yes its freezing! Damn should'a brought my hoodie with me. I decided to text my father to tell him to hurry up or else I'm walking home. I waited for about 10 minutes and no answer. My only response was a tired meow. Wait what? I looked down to find the source and there next to me was a large box with one white kitten inside. It took every ounce of my strength not to squeal in joy because I have a soft spot for kittens and puppies. This kitten was very unique and rare. Anyone ever seen a albino kitten before? No? Well neither have I! The kitten was pure white and it has ruby red eyes. However, if you look closely there is a small crescent 'T' shape mark underneath it's right eye. Other than that the kitten looked cute and innocent. I knelt down to get a better look. When I went to scratch the back of its ear, the poor little kitten was as cold as ice. I looked right then left to see if this little creature's family was nearby, I frowned when I found nothing. I decided to pick him up and bring him home, but the kitten hissed at me so I retreated my hands to try again.

I smiled at the little frightened kitten and tried again. This time the kitten only managed a low growl before I scooped him up in my arms. I hugged the kitten close to me in order to keep him warm. Oh yeah I can tell between the genders by listening to their voice. Anyways, the kitten was struggling to get away from me, but I calmed him down by petting him on the head. The kitten looked up at me curiously which caused me to giggle lightly. Just then I heard a car honk nearby so I looked up to find my dad's limo parked in front of me.

Yes, I have a limo because I am from a noble family that is close friends with the King of Hyrule, but I never really cared. My parents work at a business company – my dad is the company boss while my mother is his secretary. My mom works international while my dad works within the country. Luckily for me both my parents are going on a 2 week trip to Texas so I get the whole house to myself because my parents' maids, butlers, and whatnot are going with them. Freedom! Okay, back to reality.

"What took you so long?" I asked, getting in the limo and sitting myself across from my father who just looked at me stoically. My father is 6 feet tall with short blond hair and gray blue eyes. He is definitely a business type. My mom is 5 feet 4 inches tall and she has shoulder length brown hair that is usually in a tight bun. She has tan eyes and she usually the same as my dad except she at least gives me space. My dad tells me what to do and where to go, but I don't listen to him because he is annoying. I also have an annoying older brother named Mike thankfully he is going to Termina for college. He has dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. Now I know what your thinking I look nothing like them, but I assure you that they are my blood relatives.

"We were caught in traffic apparently there was an accident." the driver replied keeping his eyes on the road. I nodded, but I was still annoyed.

"Hm...what is that in your possession?" my father asked staring at the kitten I picked up earlier.

"Um...a plushie that I won off an arcade game."

"Emma."

"Yes...?" I asked innocently while my father glared at me.

"If that was a stuffed animal then why did it twitch?" he asked. Oh for Din's sake why is he so observant? Why can't he be stupid like everyone else?

"That was my arm twitching therefore it looked like the plushie moved which it didn't." I reasoned in a monotone. My father raised a thick eyebrow eying the kitten.

"Why were you at an arcade?" he asked. Ha! He is stupid!

"Because you took forever." I replied bluntly.

"I didn't take forever I was busy." I rolled my eyes in a mocking way before settling with a death glare.

"If you were too busy to pick me up then why did you drag me to your stupid office in the first place? I didn't even _want_ to go!"

"Because I said so." he said with a sigh. Yeah we fight a lot.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's not an answer." I replied in a mocking tone as I stared out the window avoiding eye contact with my father who only rubbed his temples.

"Please do not trash the house when I return from my meeting two weeks from now and get your work done." my blinked. Seriously? Does this guy really think I'm untrustworthy to take care of myself?

"Yeah, yeah I know." I waved it off with a free hand. I then saw our house err...mansion coming closer as we were getting further away from the town. We live just outside the town in the woods. When we parked the limo I rushed out the door and into the house. I ran till I was in my room on the second floor. My room is pretty big with a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a balcony.

I am going to explain what my big room looks like. On the right side of the door is my two bookshelves filled with manga, drawing notebooks, notebooks, books, and spell books. The shelves are dark brown – wood. From there is empty space so...on the next wall which is my south wall is the door to my bathroom. My bathroom is a normal everyday bathroom except the ceiling is slanted to a point. Next to the bathroom door is my night stand with my wireless black alarm clock sitting in the middle. Beside that is my queen sized bed with 15 pillows each shade of purple, blue, and black. I can sleep on all of them. My (three thick) blankets are black, blue, and purple as well. The bed itself is a dark indigo color. There is nothing else on the left side of the bed. On the next wall which is opposite from the door wall is my desk which is parallel from my bed in a corner. On my desk is my laptop sitting in the middle of my computer space. My desk has two shelves too and they are filled with my pencils, pens, drawing kit, and notebooks. Just three inches away from my desk is my balcony which is circular and its fairly small. My balcony door is covered with white curtains to block that dreadful sun. In the next corner is a pile of beanie chairs (there are only 4) to sit on. On the next wall opposite of my bed is my living room space which you have to walk two shallow steps down to get to it. On the south side of the space is my (dark blue) plush couch which it has corners and it takes up the top space of the 'living room'. On the wall opposite of the couch is my big plasma TV which its black. What? I like dark colors. Anyways, in between the couch and the TV is my coffee table. Oh yeah almost forgot! On the left side of the TV is my game shelf that contains my video games for the wii, gamecube, DS, and gameboy. I have all the Legend of Zelda games because they are my favorite series. I have other games too just that that series is my all time favorite especially Minish Cap. Well, anyways, moving on. Next to the living room space is a door that leads to my walk in closet that is half the size of my room. By the way my room is dark purple with stars on the ceiling – they glow in the dark. My closet looks empty because inside my closet are four other closets containing my clothes and whatnot. In a corner opposite of the door is a sitting area with a window. Its one of those window chairs that you can see out the window. On the left wall near the sitting area is a very small narrow cramped closet. I don't put anything in there because I thought it'd be a great hiding spot. My floor for my room and closet are rugs. My closet is blue. Anyways now that that's out of the way lets move on.

Once I was in my room I closed the door, locked it, and I slumped down because I was so tired from running from the other side of the house upstairs. While I was catching my breath the kitten took the chance to hop off my lap. Once I caught my breath I looked at the kitten who was observing my room curiously before looking at me. I chuckled a bit at his cute expression.

"What? This is my room. Big I know, but at least you have room to run around in." I reasoned, but the kitten only rolled his eyes before scanning my room again. I blinked at the kitten as though I was imagining things.

"Emma!" a female voice called. I heard foot steps walking up to my door.

"What?" I asked in a shout which caused the kitten to jump. I spared a look to snicker at my startled kitten. He didn't appreciate me laughing at him. I don't blame him.

"Open this door, now!" my mother ordered, knocking on my door loudly. The kitten hissed at the door. I rolled my eyes at my mother and the kitten.

"No!" I stated simply. When I got up I heard my father's voice.

"Open this door right now! We need to talk!" my father shouted as my mother somehow unlocked the door. I retreated to my bed with the kitten in hand.

"Explain this letter from the teacher!" my mother ordered. I merely blinked.

"Um...what?" I asked innocently, my mother shoved a sheet of paper in my face. I swiped it before reading. I scowled at the paper as I read through. It read:

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Parker,_

_ Your daughter, Emma, has caused many problems on Friday and we would like to have a parent teacher conference about her behavior. When I told her to work with her group she completely ignored me and she gave the other students a hard time. On that day she had the nerve to walk out of the classroom, gathered her things, and walked out of school grounds. We thinking of suspending her from school after winter break, but I know you both would not like that so I decided to have a PTC (parent teacher conference) to clear things up. Also we would like to inform you of a tragedy that had happened within the school. A junior in our school died by fire though not from any fire. We saw Emma burning her fellow classmate until we couldn't recognize the student. We told her pacifically to stay in the principle's office, but she only walked out of school grounds again. We were wondering if anything tragic happened to change Emma's behavior. If this keeps up we will expel her from school. However, we will speak to you as her parents about Emma. We are having this meeting two Fridays from now after school._

_ -Mrs. Hallow,_

_ P.S. My email is:_

"You have got to be kidding me."

"We were not informed of a death within your school. Explain **now**!" my father ordered. I sighed and handed the paper over to them before lounging on my bed.

"Its your fault for being stupid. Also I don't need to explain myself since you already know the reasoning because I remind you people every freaking day. I thought I needed to clear things up a bit for you people to understand. However, I don't think any of you fools would understand my thinking I suppose. Leave my room now your a nuisance." I explained in a monotone, but I was pissed beyond belief.

"You are not allowed to play the Legend of Zelda games EVER again! Do I make myself clear?" my father ordered in a loud tone. I rolled my eyes before smirking.

"Crystal."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay I'm thinking of typing out 10 chapters each update because I can xp<strong>

**Emma: Um...one complaint!**

**Me: What?**

**Emma: I don't like this chapter.**

**Me: Why?**

**Emma: Because its the beginning.**

**Me: Deal with it! Beginnings are usually boring. *leaves to work on chapters***

**Emma: Um...okay...I cannot wait until chapter -**

**Me: Ah! Shut it! *slaps Emma on the back of the head***

**Emma: Ow!**

**Me: Um...Emma you tell them.**

**Emma: Okay~! R E V I E W ! Whenever you want. *grins and walks away***

**Me: Ohjeezwhatthefuck? Emma! Gimme back my remote thingy! That's breakable in the hands of Emma! *runs off to find Emma***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I own all except the LOZ characters, settings, and etc :D**

**Emma: Bwahahahahahaha~! Oh my Goddesses! Vaati? Playing -**

**Me: NOOOO don't say a word!**

**Emma: But its really stupid! *laughs***

**Me: *eye twitches* excuse me for having no talent. Now go get eaten by rabid squirrels.**

**Emma: Nah watching you struggle for some ideas is more entertaining. Right Vaati?**

**Vaati: I would like to see both of you dead...**

**Emma: (e.O) ouch. That was cold.**

**Vaati: *rolls eyes* Sakura! Don't you dare write that in there! I'll kill you!**

**Me: Hmm? What this? *shows a paper to Vaati and Emma***

**Vaati: Yes that! *grabs paper and slices it up with a wind spell***

**Me: What the hell Vaati! That was my idea sheet! Jerk!**

**Vaati: Your not putting that in there! I don't wanna get humiliated anymore!**

**Me: *grins* I saved that on a file on my computer somewhere. *teleports away laughing***

**Vaati: I'm gonna kill her...**

**Emma: Good luck with that. She has powers now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Vaati the Wind Mage<strong>

**Emma's POV**

Once my parents left my room to pack up for the two week trip I got up from my bed and walked over to my balcony to get some fresh air. Apparently, my kitten followed me because I saw a white fur ball at my feet. I went to go pick him up, but I decided against it.

"So...what do you want to do, little one?" I asked, crouching until I was eye level with the kitten. The said kitten growled at me as though he were annoyed.

"What?" I asked. When I tried to pet him he scratched my hand away. For a little kitten he sure has sharp claws. I looked at the three thin red lines in interest. I then turned my attention back on the kitten with a blank expression.

"For such a small kitten you sure know how to draw blood," I stated showing the kitten my now bloody hand. I cursed under my breath before running towards my bathroom to wash the blood off before it stained anything. The kitten followed probably to laugh at me because I'm making a big deal out of a small amount of blood.

"Damn, that actually hurts..." I muttered to myself while washing the crimson liquid off. The water was stained in my blood which reminded me of those times when I killed those four kids in elementary school. When all the blood was gone I scurried through my mirror cabinet to find a bandage because the blood was not done pouring out of my skin. The three 'cuts' stretched from my knuckles to my wrists in three diagonal lines. They were about a millimeter thick. As I wrapped up my injury I stared at my kitten who was smirking kitty style which made me laugh.

"Oh, so you think its funny now, huh?" I asked between chuckles. The kitten's smirk grew in length, but it quickly died because I picked him up in one motion. I was now walking towards my bed to lounge on. When I laid down I rested the kitten on the pillows beside my head. When I sat up I noticed something caught the corner of my eye and it was near my bookshelf so I went to check it out.

It appeared to be one of the books glowing faintly, so I picked it up from the shelf and noticed that it was one of the books I found in the abandoned palace in the woods near my house. I looked at the title which stated: '_Book of Transformations_.' The faint glow died down and all of a sudden the book flies open to page 442 on chapter 63. I read the glowing lines that appeared to be pulsing every time I said a word.

"_Usam irodom in ihcatak on uotnoh onatana_!" then suddenly a strong gust of wind flew out of the book and it curled around me, but it never stayed for long, instead it was aiming for something behind me. The only thing that came to my mind was the white kitten, so when I turned around I saw the kitten floating in mid-air glowing a pale purple color. I dropped the book in awe as I watched my kitten transform into a hylian boy. I had to close my eyes because the light was becoming too blinding that I had to cover my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I saw a young hylian boy about my age wearing a purple tunic with long sleeves with some weird designs at the end of the sleeves. Underneath the tunic was red orange balloon shorts that went up to his knees. What buckled the tunic was a golden buckle with a red circle in the middle. A dark purple cape draped over his shoulders gently. It was being held by a golden circle thing. He wore a purple sock hat with a golden ornament with a dazzling ruby placed in the middle. He had the same hair length as me, except his hair was a lavender color. Most of his bangs covered one side of his face into a point a little passed the chin line. Some side bangs draped over his shoulders neatly making him look more like a noble. When he opened his eyes they were the same color as the kitten which were ruby red. Underneath his only visible eye was a little crescent 'T' shaped mark.

"Um...who are you?" I asked dumbly since I was still in a trance. The boy seemed to smirk at my comment, but before he could answer a knock was heard on my door. I cursed under my breath before shoving the strange purple clad boy into my bathroom and I told him to wait silently. I never gave him a chance to answer since I shut the door on him. After picking up the book on the floor and placing it back in its original place I quickly plopped on my bed with my gameboy pretending to play a game.

"Come in!" the door opened and revealed my mother standing there. She closed the door and situated herself by the door.

"Yes mother, you need something?" I asked not interested in interacting with her. I was more occupied with worry. Not for my sake, but for the boy's sake. If my mother or father found out about the boy we both would die. I don't feel like dealing with Death this early in my life especially with a possibly pissed off boy who is probably a mage.

"Your father, your brother, and I are leaving for the airport tonight. If I find out that your causing trouble again at school while we are away you will never see your books, notebooks, games, and anything else that you have a close attachment to, ever again. Understand me?" she explained in a business tone. I only rolled my eyes before shooing her out of my room. She only eyed me before she left. After what seemed like hours of waiting for her footsteps to disappear I jumped off my bed and yanked the bathroom door opened to reveal a really pissed off purple boy.

I laughed lightly while letting him out of the bathroom. We then situated ourselves on the bed – well I did, he only stood in front of me trying to act all high and mighty. Seriously dude I am not impressed.

"So...um...your name?" I asked awkwardly trying to slice away the tension though I don't think its working because the boy glared at me. For some odd reason I feel as though I know him from somewhere...I wonder why?

"I think you should introduce yourself first before asking for someone else's name," he replied harshly which took me aback.

"Okay fine I'll answer just stop with the glaring its rude. My name is Emma, there happy?" I explained sighing.

"I'm am known as Vaati the Wind Mage. I'm sure you've heard of me." he answered smirking. My eye twitched. I was somewhat irritated with the fact that I now have a mage with a bad temper in my room.

"Great. Just what I need. _Another_ problem!" I muttered angrily to myself, but Vaati had good hearing and asked me what I was talking about.

The day went by quickly thankfully and it was now nighttime. My favorite time of the day, however, Vaati learned how to annoy me to the point of insanity, and he was enjoying it!

"For the last time Vaati! I'm not playing Smash Brawl right now! I have homework to finish, dammit!" I yelled in irritation, I was currently doing my history homework at my desk, but now I'm glaring at Vaati's general direction which is in the living room space.

"Your just afraid of losing. I suppose its understandable because I _am_ the elite sorcerer in the world!" Vaati replied, laughing. I returned to dealing with my homework because it was due next Monday, so I might as well get it out of the way.

"I'll challenge you _after_ my homework is finish, okay?" I suggestive. Sadly, I didn't know how long it was gonna take completing this worksheet because I was having a really hard time answering the questions to the paper because it was about an ancient era where the hero split into four...A.K.A. The Four Sword Legend. I peeked over my shoulder to see if he were occupied by the game, but instead I find Vaati standing over me which caused me to squeak in surprise.

"Geez, Vaati don't startle me like that!" Vaati only rolled his eyes before pointing at the question I was stuck on.

"What created Shadow was the Dark Mirror, but the creator of the Dark Mirror was Ganondorf." I blinked in surprised.

"What?" Vaati asked, glaring at me because I was staring at him as though he had two heads.

"Um...who are you and what did you do with Vaati?" I asked. Vaati rolled his eyes again before pushing me off my chair with a wind spell. I landed flat on my ass with a dull loud thud.

"Damn it Vaati! What the hell was that for?" I asked loudly, getting up to sit back on my chair. Vaati chuckled. I sighed while writing down the answer to the question.

"Okay, onto the next...let's see." I paused before reading. However, I was a bit confused at the question. "For what purpose was the Four Sword created when the Master Sword was the Blade of Evil Bane? What?"

"The Four Sword was created because a sorcerer – me – was trying to find the Light Force or the Triforce as people call it today in order to have absolute power, however, Link – I hate that kid! - restored its power in order to defeat me. The Master Sword was not around at the time, therefore, the Four Sword was required within this particular era." Vaati explained briefly which stunned me.

Suddenly I remembered why Vaati was familiar it was because I played Four Sword and Minish Cap and he was the villain in those games. Again I wrote down the answer. After completing three more questions I quickly put my homework away and walked over to the living room space with Vaati following in suit.

We both grabbed a wii remote and started to play Smash Brawl – the hacked version where I added new characters. One of them was Vaati. I was playing as Pikachu while Vaati played as himself.

"Alright Vaati! Game on!" I shouted as we picked Tetra's ship as the stage.

I was pretty much kicking his butt because apparently he didn't have enough practice with the game and he was cussing and complaining about it. Sheesh you would think he were a bratty kid instead of an infamous wind mage.

"Woman! Let me win damn it!" Vaati shouted as I electrocuted his character. I laughed at his fail attempt to knock me off the map. I sidestepped out of the way which caused Vaati to swear in the Minish language. Sadly, I know the Minish tongue very well...so I knew exactly what he was saying.

"What a colorful mouth you have Vaati, but can you please refrain yourself of using those words. Its annoying." Vaati only glared at me with intense hatred.

"Shut up woman!"

"Make me, bitch!" I shot back. Since we were arguing we didn't notice the power going out until we saw nothing, but pitch darkness. At first it surprised me, but after a few minutes my eyes adjusted to the lack of light and I noticed Vaati becoming very, very pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *in the middle of typing next chapter* Go away! I'm busy! *goes back to work*<strong>

**Emma: So...was it any good? Bad? If yo review you get to keep Vaati as a kitten for a day.**

**Vaati: Hell no! Let go of me woman!**

**Emma: Awww he's so fluffy...what are you people looking at he is my kitty not yours! Mine! Mwahahahahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey there just got chapter 3 up and I tell you it amused me a bit, but its still the beginning so it might be a little boring...grr I wanna get to chapter 10 already dammit! *pouts***

**Emma: Shut up. Your annoying. Vaati your turn to do Disclaimer.**

**Vaati: *glares at authoress* *mutters the disclaimer* *walks away***

**Me: Okay...grump.**

**Emma: He said he hates you for making him look like an idiot and he hates your guts.**

**Me: Hehe...that's fine by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Farore Arrives!<strong>

**Emma & Vaati's Mission!**

** Emma's POV**

Great. Just great. The power is out and I'm stuck with a pissed off purple boy.

"Vaati, do you _have_ to yell? What are you? Two years old?" I asked, annoyed and tired. Vaati only turned to me to glare which is fine by me.

"Shut up." I sighed. Suddenly, a forest green light appeared in front of both of us. It was so blinding that we had to cover our eyes.

"Gah! Its too damn bright!" I yelled as the blinding light covered the whole room. A few minutes after a short green clad girl comes out of the blinding light. As the light dissolves we uncovered our eyes.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" I asked, sidestepping next to Vaati.

"The Goddess of Courage – Farore." Vaati replied, venom dripping from every word. My eyes widen in shock. I went to stare at the short girl and she stared back.

"Heroine of Time. Wind Mage. I have come to tell you of your quest." her voice was like silk. She snaps her fingers and a small fire emerges from her finger tips. The room was dimly lit making our shadows dance within the fire's light.

I noticed Vaati shifted uncomfortably from being around one of the main Goddesses. Even I'm a bit antsy around this brat, but then again Vaati _has_ caused plenty of problems in the past. I'm still surprised to see Vaati still standing next to me today.

"Wait what? Did you just call me 'Heroine of Time'?" I asked stepping in front of Vaati a bit. I was getting even more annoyed with the fact that this brat grouped me up with _Link_ of all people! For one I'm not a boy! For two I don't have blond hair...anymore...and..._and_ I don't have a freaking sword!

"Yes. You are the next Link. You did have blond-," Farore said before I interrupted.

"Okay, okay I get it! How the fuck did you read my mind? Wait...huh?" Farore giggled. I shot a glare at her. Her expression turned grave.

"Sit." she ordered and we both complied much to our dismay.

"What do you want?" Vaati spat angrily as he folded his arms across his chest glaring at the green goddess. I nodded, completely agreeing with Vaati for once. Farore sighed, sitting down on the plush floor.

"Emma, do you know of the Reincarnation Legend?" she asked. I nodded quietly. Vaati continued to glare, but I think he is interested in the legend.

"Vaati doesn't and he is interested. Besides I can't really remember all that much about the legend." I explained with a smirk as Vaati turned to glare at me.

"Well, you looked extremely interested so I figured that you might wanted to know." I reasoned, but Vaati didn't want to listen, but before he said anything Farore held up her hand to silence us.

"Enough. I will explain the legend. I will not allow questions till the end. Clear?" she asked and when we nodded she continued.

"Every generation the three wielders of the Triforce of Wisdom, Power, and Courage are reincarnated every three generations. 20 million years have gone by and Emma you are now the 7 millionth reincarnation of Link – the Hero of Time. In other words you wield the Triforce of Courage in your right hand. Since you are right handed, it was placed there.

The generation before told me to deliver a message to the next reincarnation. That message was this: Child of Courage, you are destined for great things. You are to find these three keys: the Kinstone of the Wind People, Book of Dark Winds, and the Farore's Will of Fire. When part one of your quest is complete you are to go the Witches' Domain to find the Time Temple. There you will meet me. I shall train you to becoming the real reincarnation of me.

Emma, your quest is to find these three keys to unlock the true Temple of Time. However, you cannot do it alone. That is why I have sent you some assistance. Vaati the Wind Mage you are to aid Emma on her quest to unlock the Time Temple. You have no choice in this matter. If you are able to help Emma without trouble I will reward you with whatever you desire. Even power.

I have another request, Heroine of Time. My sister grows ill and I require a certain herb called the Moon's Bud. It is said that this plant only awakens on the night of the Lunar Crescent Eclipse. The moon will turn blue as a waxing crescent. This plant is only found within one of the Egyptian pyramids. This plant looks like a white rose bud and it glitters within the Moon's light. It goes by another name...Moon's Tear. Not just anyone can pick it. You must pass it's tests. When picking it you must have a pure heart, a pure mind, and a pure emotion. No tainted thoughts will be forgiven. This flower awakens every 100 years. This flower will be awoken on the second winter crescent moon in February."

I glared at Farore with intense hatred. This is why I hated the pure ones. They do nothing, but sit around and order people around.

"Why should I help?" Vaati asked slamming his hand on the coffee table.

"Same here! I do I have to deal with all this shit? Why can't you make someone else do this? I want nothing to do with you people nor that fucking green brat!" I complained angrily. Vaati and Farore blinked at me in shock.

"Emma...your heart its still tainted isn't it?" she asked with sympathy hanging from her sentence. I growled and bared my teeth at the goddess. I loathe these people.

Your all the same." I muttered to myself. Vaati only watched me. I shot up from my seat, balled my fists, and punched the goddess in the face. My fist never made contact with the goddess's face because she has really good reflexes. Farore blocked my attack by gripping my fist and squeezing it until I felt pain. I hissed at the green goddess.

"Emma. Calm down." she ordered. Her usual calm sweet eyes were cold and hard. I pulled my hand away and I walked towards my bed to sleep.

"Whatever," I muttered as I went under the covers still angry. I heard Vaati and the goddess exchange a few words before she disappeared and the power went back on.

The next morning I groggily woke up with something heavy on my chest. When my eyes adjusted to the afternoon light I looked around and saw no one in my room.

"So it was all a dream?" I asked myself quietly somewhat disappointed, however, I noticed the heavy feeling on my chest was still there so I lifted my head up to see what was there. I clicked my tongue to find Vaati's hand resting on my chest.

His sleeping form would have been funny if it weren't for his damn hand on me! I tried to nudge his hand off, but no valid movement. I tried to wiggle my hands out from beneath the covers, but it turns out they were stuck underneath something.

That something so happened to be Vaati's sprawled sleeping form. My right hand however, was free, so I used that hand to move Vaati's bold hand. As soon as I made contact with his hand it twitched.

There was something else I noticed as well, his hand was cold as ice. Suddenly, Vaati rolled over until he was hugging me in his sleep. My face turned crimson.

I swear I could feel his breath on my cheek which sent chills down my spine. I inhaled.

"VAATI GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW!" I yelled in his ear which caused him to jump up and fall off the bed with a loud thud.

"OW! What the hell was that for, insolent fool?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. I sat up to glare at him, but my face was still burning from embarrassment.

"Keep your damn hands to yourself brat!" he glared before standing up to cross his arms.

"What the hell are you talking about? And how _**dare**_ you call _me_ brat! I'm older than you!" he yelled as he stood on the bed to make himself taller. The damn jerk is already taller than me by an inch!

"First you put your hand on my chest...then you freaking hugged me in your sleep! What the hell?" I yelled back also trying to make myself look taller, but failed epically.

"Tsk. Damn it your taller." I muttered in defeat which Vaati smirked at that as he casually walked towards the TV.

"Wait...I did what?" he asked in alarm, turning on his heels. I frowned before I nodded. He shook his head. Then he returned to playing Smash Brawl on the Wii. Okay there is something wrong with this picture...a infamous mage playing the Nintendo wii? That's just wrong.

"I'm gonna go change. And don't you even try to peek or else I'll kill you! Got it?" I ordered. He rolled his eyes as he picked his character, which of course himself. I walked into the closet to change. When I locked the door I looked through the small closets to find an outfit for myself and for Vaati since he can't stay in those clothes for long. Man, he is gonna eat my head off hearing this. I shrugged at the thought.

It would be pretty funny to see. Just then I heard Vaati screaming at the TV because he lost against Ganondorf. I laughed at that, but Vaati heard me.

"Shut up woman!"

"You got beaten by Ganon? Pffff hahahahahahahaha!" I laughed, holding my stomach. I heard banging on the closet door, then it unlocked. The swung open revealing Vaati more pissed off than ever, however, it was replaced with a confused and embarrassed expression. I mimicked him. The reason for this is because I was in the middle of getting dressed and I didn't have my shirt on because I was looking for one.

Okay imagine this: you as yourself getting dressed and a boy from some random legend barging in on you when you pacifically stated not to enter while getting dressed. Then you both engage in an embarrassing moment.

"VAATI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He squeaked a bit before running off to hide. I chased after him with no shirt on still. Yeah I forgot at the time.

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as I ran out of my room and into the long corridor.

"Hell no!"

After that incident we returned to my room with a bruised Vaati and I am fully dressed. I was wearing black pants, black tunic with a gray long sleeved undershirt. My hair was up in the normal two small pony tails tied by two thin red ribbons. I wore knee high black socks as well.

Oh yeah Vaati changed as well. I made him wear modern clothing. Man that was an annoying argument. I still have a migraine from that. He is wearing a purple long sleeved tunic with the same little designs as his old clothing, underneath that was a dark purple undershirt. He wore red orange knee high shorts and he wore no shoes. Oh yeah he kept his stupid hat because he insisted on keeping it with him at all times. Brat.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us. I was currently playing Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker with Vaati watching. I was just entering Molgera's domain – I played this 99 times already so this is my 100th time playing.

"Okay...Molgera its show time." I muttered to myself as I entered the sand pit. The little cut scene began to play. Vaati was glued to the TV. It was almost funny.

Then I began to battle with the worm.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay three down um...I don't know how many to go. Okay 10 chapters shall be complete by the end of this month Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!<strong>

**Emma: Moron. -.-' **

**Me: Hey! Watch it. I still have that paper with tortures. You included.**

**Emma: (O.o) shit! *runs away***

**Me: Mwahahahahahahahahahahah! I win again!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Sorry it took so long. I had school to deal with and my brother turned 14 so yeah I was busy. Anyways, I'm back and I'm probably gonna try and get chapters 5-10 done by next Saturday for ya.**

**Emma: Pffff Hahahahahhahaahhaa! Go Piku!**

**Me: EMMA SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Emma: ...fine! *walks away*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Emma the Dark Mage<strong>

** Emma's POV**

After playing Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and beating Molgera I decided to take a walk in the woods in the backyard.

"No Vaati your not coming! I've already told you a thousand freaking times! No is no! Get it through your thick empty head!" I yelled as I threw my hoodie and combat boots on. Once again we were both fighting over the same damn thing. This is getting annoying.

"You don't control me! I don't wanna stay in this fucking house and be bored to death! Where the hell are you going anyways?" he yelled from behind me, I opened the front door and was greeted with ice cold winds. If I wasn't so annoyed I may have took the time to enjoy the cold breeze.

"_Their coming..._"

My eyes widened at the mysterious high pitched voice. It sounded like a child whispering to me in fright. I looked around and found nothing. I sighed in relief, but it soon returned.

"_Their coming...! Run away! Get away from here!_"

"_The Sorcerer...he...he has returned! Tainted! Impure! Evil!_"

"_Oh no! Their coming! Their coming...to get the Triforce of Courage! Goddesses! Their coming! Hide the sacred one! Destroy the tainted!_"

"_The sorcerer! Let's use him to destroy the tainted! Yes let's! He who must assist the Heroine of Time! Let's watch them kill each other! That's the only option left. Shall we guide them? Teehehehe...sure this'll be fun!_"

I clutched my head in pain and fell to my knees as the voices grew louder and stronger. It almost as though they were speaking to one another. I couldn't figure out how many there were, but all I know they were talking about was the 'sorcerer,' there is only one that I know and he is standing behind me...what the hell? Where did he go? He was standing behind me a minute ago.

"Vaa...ti..." I called out in a whisper. No answer. Then I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I looked up to find Vaati sitting next to me frowning. I glared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked annoyed, but it sounded sympathetic to me...must be my imagination. The Sorcerer of Winds being kind to me of all people? There's something to laugh at.

"I...I heard...voices...calling to me...well...they were...telling me..." I gasped as a sharp pain shot through my head. I blacked out.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

After Emma passed out Vaati began to observe his surroundings carefully until a voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"_Well, well, well...look who we have here? The Sorcerer of Winds has returned under the consent of the Goddess Farore. Hmm...he has changed. The sorcerer is weaker...its curious. Very curious...tell me sorcerer...why have you changed? You who wanted power for their own selfish desires...why change now?_" voices from every tone asked in amusement, but one voice disturbed Vaati the most.

As he looked at Emma she was gone, out of his reach. When he looked up he saw right in front of him, the girl with the Triforce – Emma – standing straight up with frightening yellow eyes. She was grinning in a menacing way that frightened Vaati a little, but not enough to scare away the Sorcerer of Winds.

"_Child, is it possible that you have a soft spot for the Triforce girl? The one you solely hated is now your ally? Hahahaha! Monster! You cannot have friends! You tried to kill our sacred home! Fools like you don't deserve another chance from the Goddesses!_" Emma yelled with multiple voices. They were all gleefully toying with Emma's hair that so happened to be her side bangs. Emma stood with a little boredom in her eyes, however, she had a menacing aura around her with a tint of amusement.

Vaati glared dangerously at the girl, but was directing it to the spirits. He got up slowly, balled his hands into fists, and smirked.

"You really think I, the Sorcerer of Winds would care about this foolish child?I _**hate **_Link and his stupid reincarnations! I am also not _**weak**_! What makes you think I'm weak? I am the strongest sorcerer alive! I don't need allies! They only get in my way! I am only here for power! I will become even more powerful!Call me what you like I couldn't care less. Sacred home?" Vaati grinned as he walked in a semicircle around Emma until he was to the right of her.

"Who are you to judge me? Hyrule is not as sacred as you left it! That place is filled with nothing, but arrogant fools who are too weak for their own good!" Vaati continued, laughing. The spirits in Emma's body made Emma raise an eyebrow.

"_Sorcerer. Do you not know of Emma's past? The Goddesses say you are to assist the Heroine of Time, yet you know nothing of her. She does not trust you...an enemy of hers is an enemy of ours...you will suffer our wrath Wind Mage!_" the voices replied angrily ignoring Vaati's speech. They made Emma lift a hand and muttered a spell in Minish. A small blue orb formed above the palm of Emma's right hand. Vaati clicked his tongue as he teleported outside in the backyard. Emma followed using the same method.

"_How in Din's name does she know how to use magic? Is it the spirits?_" Vaati asked himself focusing on his opponent.

Emma's attack grew an inch before she aimed it at Vaati and launched the attack. Vaati's eyes widened as he sidestepped out of the way. A thin bright beam came from Emma's hand and scorched the place where Vaati once stood. She charged up another spell. This time it was different.

"_Nakuohs ettoyin ezak on imanim...ustotih on naied-ag ot-ire on ezak ah ihsataw – Ukip! Odnamok uresas ustemnez owonomin eam on ihsataw, ihs ikkah ow um-of on uotnoh onatanaah ihsataw...ezak __uran irijih aa!_" Emma chanted and dark orbs the size of golfballs morphed all around her. They were all the colors of black, purple, red, and blue except in a much darker shade.

"Damn it!" Vaati muttered as he too muttered a spell that rivaled with Emma's magic. The form Vaati's magic took were five to six eye bats surrounding him gleefully.

"Master! Yay master summoned us~! What can we do?" they all asked happily. When they looked at Emma they glared and sneered at her as though she were a plague. Vaati only rolled his eyes at his minions and pointed to Emma.

"Get rid of the things inside her, **now**!" he ordered angrily and the eye bats gleefully flew over to Emma and tried to attack, but all the dark orbs went together until they were one and a blinding light filled the small area. As soon as the light died out a small winged creature was in its place.

The winged creature had bright yellow eyes staring directly at Vaati in hatred. It was a lavender color with tiny clawed feet. It had a bushy dark purple tail waving side to side as though it was the wind. Underneath it's eyes it a black upside down slanted 'V' shape continuing off the body to create it's wings. The wings didn't look like normal wings instead the wings were three thin 'scythes' coming out of the slanted 'V' shaped thing. The wings are purple. In between the eyes is a long 'hair' piece that is 12 inches long, but it curls at the end a bit.

"Oi! You bastard what the hell are you doing hurting my master with your fucking minions? Huh?" the creature asked in a high pitched voice, but it sounded angry. Vaati looked dumbfounded at the creature threatening him.

"Your kidding, right? This _thing_ is the best you got?" Vaati asked still stunned by the creature's appearance. The said creature got even more ticked off at Vaati's comment.

"You _**dare**_ call me a _thing_, human! I am stronger than you asshole!" it yelled. That hit a nerve in Vaati.

"You. Stronger than me? Hahahaha! I can pluck your wings off in an instant, _thing_." Vaati taunted, laughing loudly at the creature. Their argument was interrupted by Emma's scream. They all looked at Emma who clutched her head in pain on her knees. The creature flew to his master's side in a hurry.

"Master! Are you okay? Emma!" it cried. Emma opened her eyes which were now flashing from yellow to pale blue repeatedly. The creature gasped in horror as it nuzzled Emma's cheek.

"Pi...ku...?" she called out weakly.

"Yes, Master?" Piku asked, frightened. Emma tried to pet the creature's head until Vaati came into her line of vision.

"Vaa...ti?" she asked. Vaati nodded slowly trying to absorb the situation.

"Pi...ku...Vaa...ti...do...the...mind spell on...me...now!" she pleaded weakly. Piku flinched at his master's weak voice, but nodded. Vaati was confused, but nodded.

"Listen, here you brat! And listen well. My master appears to require our assistance, so we need to chant a powerful spell! Ya here? A powerful spell requires a lot of concentration! Think you can manage? Its called 'Kaze Luna Waza: Mentis' ya heard of it right? Mage?" Piku asked angrily in a shout.

"Yeah, yeah I know that spell! What kind of idiot doesn't know a simple spell? Huh?" Vaati replied furiously as he got in a mage's summoning stance. Piku rolled his eyes as he joined Vaati's chanting.

"kodai no gatsu ha ... watashitachi no inori ni mimi wo katamuke ru ... watashitachi ha ougon no kokorohe no akusesu ken wo fuyo . ho-ri- eremento : hi , kaze , mizu , tsuchi , watashitachi no tsuuwa wo kiku . mu-nburesuretto wo shoukan : in to you wo . yami to hikari . taiyou to tsuki . watashi ni chikara wo kasu !" they chanted in sync.

The language they spoke was Ancient Hylian. As they said each word a circle around them grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly, it vanished and was replaced with two bracelets. One is blue with a ruby gems implanted in it as writing. The other was red with sapphire gems in it with the same writing.

Vaati opened his eyes and took the bracelets. As he put them on he heard a disturbing voice call out to him. A male's voice.

"_Sorcerer, what's your purpose for using these bracelets?_" it asked. The sorcerer's eyes widened a bit before he smirked.

"_I'm using them to shut the annoying spirits up._" he answered simply. The voice seemed to chuckled and vanished.

"Now then."

"Wait one damn minute! Brat! Gimme one! I wanna save my master! Damn it boy gimme!" Piku tried to grab a bracelet, but its efforts were in vain because Vaati kept them out of the creature's reach.

"No way! You'll only be a hindrance!" Vaati replied smugly as he put both of the bracelets on each wrist. Suddenly, he felt power surging through him which made Vaati grin even more.

"Hehehe...so this is the power of the Moon Bracelets? Let's test them out, shall we?" Vaati muttered to himself.

"Absolutely not! Brat you better save my master!" Piku screamed in Vaati's sensitive ear which made Vaati flinched back to reality. Emma's ear shattering scream landed in Vaati's ears making him look towards her.

"What. The hell. Is that?" Vaati asked in alarm. Piku stared at Emma silently looking sympathetic. Dark blue marks in ancient hylian appeared all over Emma's right arm and it was coming from the Triforce. Both the Triforce and the markings glowed their rightful color. Vaati grimaced at Emma's pathetic form. The markings on Emma's right arm was so strong it pierced through Emma's smooth skin drawing blood. Her sleeve was already gone showing everything on her arm.

"Kid. Please help her...she won't be able to live any longer!" Piku pleaded bowing his head/body. Vaati only blinked before sighing.

"What was your first clue, fur ball?" Vaati asked as he put his forehead on Emma's forehead.

"Brat..." Then Vaati passed out into Emma's dark mind.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I?" Vaati asked himself as he saw darkness around him. In the distance he could hear a faint voice calling for help.<p>

"Oh yeah, the girl's mind." a scream echoed throughout the area. Vaati looked around and saw nothing.

"Girl?" Vaati called out.

No answer.

"Whose there?" a little girl's voice called out in fright. Vaati walked in the direction of the child thinking it was Emma.

"Vaati?" she asked, but it came from behind him. Vaati turned around and saw a small girl that looked the age of 5 or 6 holding a purple plushie. Vaati couldn't see what it was because the girl was clutching it and it was too dark to see.

"Vaati?" she asked again, frightened and curious. Vaati sighed before walking towards the girl. She backed away. He stopped.

"You have got to be kidding," he muttered to himself. The girl walked two steps forwards. A small orb flew passed the girl revealing pale skin, icy pale blue eyes, and black hair. However, the girl's eyes were dead. Her skin was paler than his from the lack of Sun. And her hair was down reaching her mid-back.

"Who are you? Are you Vaati?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Vaati sighed again. He held out his head looking the other way. The girl looked at the hand curiously before backing away three steps.

"Hey! I'm not here to hurt you! Come on! Don't hide." he pleaded sitting down to get eye level with the frightened girl.

"How do I know your lying?" she asked with venom dripping from every word. Her once dead eyes were full of hatred and anger. This shocked Vaati a bit.

"Why would I be lying?" he asked pointing to himself. Emma studied Vaati a bit more before smiling.

"Vaati?" she asked.

"Hm..?"

"Your Vaati, right? Not a fake?" she asked shyly. He nodded still confused.

"Why would I be a fake?" he asked as the girl walked slowly towards Vaati.

"I don't know, but the only way for me to find out is...what is the password?" she asked as she stopped walking. Vaati blinked.

"Password?"

"Yes password." she confirmed.

"Um...any hints?" she thought about it for a minute before she snapped her fingers.

"There is only one hint. That is..." she paused as multiple voices yelled to Emma.

"_Child of Courage...he is a fake! Don't listen to him! A fake! Run away! He is poison! He is not the one you seek! Get out of here Sorcerer of Winds! Out with you! Monster! Get out! Tainted! Kill him! Faker! Out of our mind! Your a plague!_" they cried. The girl looked at Vaati frightened.

"Go away! Your giving me a headache! Vaati! Where are you?" she called out in panic dropping her plushie in the process. Then...she vanished.

"Hey!Give her back! Show yourselves!" he ordered as he got up. The voices giggled as four poes and an odd looking wizzrobe thing came out of the darkness.

The poes were different than any other poes. The other who looked like a wizzrobe and a poe combined was taller than the rest of the small group and he looked to be the leader of the small group.

The first poe wore red. He had what looked like a robe and a shirt combined stopping up to the 'waist.' His sleeves fanned out like robe sleeves with triangle designs at the edge of the sleeves. The sleeves curled at the tips giving off an eerie vibe. A hand held onto a small lantern with a red flame creating a gentle glow. A hood covered the creature's face. The only thing visible were the eyes which glowed red. A long tail-like thing dangling from the hood was tied up in a triangle hair piece letting the hood tail fall like a sock hat that Vaati wears. However, the hood tail curls at the end like the sleeves. The poe's body that is visible from the clothing is dark red almost a black color. The poes do not have legs instead their 'legs' are replaced with a ghost tail.

The second one is violet. His outfit is similar, except the robe ends at the 'knee' point and is split into three ripped pieces shaped like triangles. The hood is being held by a small amethyst gem. The hood tail is in the same style as the first, except it is being held by a purple rupee hair piece. The lantern's flame is purple giving off a eerie vibe. It seems to be the eldest of the four poes.

The third one is garbed in green. It's robe is the same length as the eldest one, however, it is ripped and torn at the end in an unorganized manner. The hood tail is being held by a sphere hair piece and the hood tail is holding onto the lantern which glows green. Her eyes are a forest green color and the designs on the outfit is a circle with a curved triangle underneath in the middle of the robe. This poe seems to be the youngest.

The final one is garbed in gold. It's tail hood is being locked in place by a yellow diamond hair piece and about an inch away from the tip is a yellow bead holding it in place. Her eyes are yellow, likewise with her lantern's light. The thing holding onto her hood is a black choker. The robe has four diamonds creating a bigger diamond in the middle of the robe. She seems to be the third oldest.

As for the wizzrobe poe creature he is garbed in fancy blue robes that reach to the floor. The hood like the group of poes has a hood tail loosely dangling from the base, however, it is in a jagged 'M' form. Near the end of the tail its being held by a small hard bracelet like thing holding the tail together. The 'tip' of the tail looks like a horse's tail. At the top of the hood is a sapphire gem dangling in front of the creature's face just above and between it's eyes. Holding the hood together is a small black choker with a golden button. From there is a black yarn holding onto a pendent in the shape of a small red flame. The robe itself is being held up by a belt at the waist. From there is a fancy light blue fabric that is in a square design. Attached to that is a banner with a small cracked skull picture held by a ruby sphere giving the end a paint brush effect. The sleeves are as long as the robe itself. It has swirl like designs on both sleeves. A clawed four fingered hands poke out beneath the blue robe. At the end of the robe itself are diamond designs and a piece of the robe curls a bit like a shinigami **(death god or the grim reaper in Japanese). **It's eyes are in red slits glaring at Vaati as well as the poes...well the poes were oblivious to the world.

"I'll say this again. Who the fuck are you? Where is Emma?" Vaati demanded as he started up a spell. The four poes in the back only giggled and talked amongst themselves.

"Hey, hey, is this guy really that brat from a few years back sis?" the red poe asked.

"Yes he is," the gold one replied in a monotone. The green one giggled waving its lantern back and forth.

"Ashley! Take care of your lantern it might break if you keep doing that!" the purple one scolded. The green and red one giggled again waving their lanterns around again more gently.

"Sorry brother! I'm just sooo happy to be here!" the green one replied gleefully who was now named Ashley.

"Whatever, don't do it again."

"Hey Luna? Can we play with the sorcerer?" Ashley asked still giggling. The purple and gold one both rolled their eyes.

"Sure," the gold one relied who was now dubbed Luna.

"Hey, Erie! Wanna see what happens when I poke the Wind Mage?" Ashley asked, approaching Vaati in the process.

The red one bobbed it's head up and down repeatedly.

"Yes, yes! I wanna see!" the red one replied jumping up and down who is now called Eric.

"Hey, sorcerer? Do you like Emma?" Ashley asked tilting her head curiously. Vaati who was watching the whole time glared menacingly at the poe group. He muttered under his breath in anger.

"Huh? What'cha say? I didn't quite catch that? Say that again except _**much**_ louder, okay?" she asked nicely as she toyed around with her lantern.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF EMMA'S BODY NOW**!" he yelled at the top of his lungs which sent the poe flying backwards surprising them all.

"Damn he sure can yell," Eric said hiding behind the unnamed blue poe/wizzrobe.

"I think you struck a nerve Ashley..." Luna replied straightening herself out. The purple one who still has not yet been identified nodded silently staring at Vaati who was breathing heavily. Ashley burst out laughing.

"He looks funny like that! Are humans always this funny?" Ashley asked between laughs.

"I'm not a fucking human damn it! I'm Minish in case you forgotten! I have pointier ears than those fucktards!" Vaati scolded again more aggravated than normal.

The green poe just continued to laugh harder until it gave its lantern to the gold poe.

"Ashley...please calm down, your making a ruckus." the purple one pleaded the youngest to calm down, though his efforts were in vain she only laughed harder that is...until the blue one spoke.

All of you fools shut up." the blue garbed wizzrobe/poe ordered and silence was the only thing meeting Vaati's ears. Even the silence stung Vaati like a bee. All the poes were dead quiet as the blue one stepped forward two steps before stopping.

"Wind Mage...its been a while since we last saw one another." he said with a bone chilling voice. Chills ran down the sorcerer's spine as the temperature reached negative 20 degrees. The younger poes tried to suppress a snicker that is urging them to force out. As for the older poes they stood there in mid-air quietly observing the scene before them.

"I will ask again. Who the hell are you people?" Vaati asked again in alarm has his hands were full of wind magic.

"You don't remember me? Sorcerer of Winds? How sad. We used to work together back in the Four Sword Age. Fine then I'll reintroduce myself. I am known as Death." he replied smirking under his hood. Vaati's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"No...you can't be...he...he...Link killed you! I saw it with my own eyes! How are you still alive?" Vaati asked still panicking, but the group stopped as a scream was heard. They all looked at the direction of the voice and found a girl running towards Vaati. When she got to him she glomped him. The girl so happened to be Emma. The real Emma and not the younger version.

"Vaati! What the hell are you doing? Hurry up and get the fuck outta my head damn it!" Emma scolded releasing Vaati. The younger poes couldn't suppress their laughter and they laughed loudly at the scene. The older ones were giggling as for Death...he only chuckled.

"Ow...Emma get the hell off me will ya?" Vaati ordered which Emma turned crimson and looked away.

"You...you actually called me by my name? That's a first." Vaati blinked and helped Emma up off him. Once she was off he dusted himself to keep his pride intact. The poes surrounded the mages playing around with them. The mages both glared at the poes ready for battle.

"Sorcerer. Heroine of Time. We will meet again." Death said before the poes vanished without a trace. This caused the teens to relax a bit.

"Jeez! You cause to much trouble! Now I have a massive headache because of you!" Vaati yelled looking away. Emma only smirked and playfully punched Vaati in the shoulder.

"Shut it. Your in _my_ mind pinhead. Lets return to our world, shall we?" she asked putting both of her hands together and muttering a spell. Vaati only nodded and the group returned to reality. They were greeted with flying creatures.

"Master~!" they all shouted and flew towards their rightful master.

"Piku!" Emma cooed petting the strange, but cute creature.

"You alright?" Piku asked still glaring at Vaati who had put his pets away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um...Piku what are you glaring at?" she asked looking at Vaati who had the same confused expression.

"Ohhh! I get it." she snickered as she got up and ran away. Both Vaati stared at Emma before it clicked. The two males glared at one another and started to fight while chasing Emma to her room.

"Heh? So their the ones huh?" a female girl muttered to herself amused, looking down at the duo from a tree hidden within the shadows. She then vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Any mistakes? Questions, comments, concerns? I don't mind any of them :p any though in mind just speak up! :D I don't mind any responce at all.<strong>

**Emma: Good Piku...get rid of the idiot.**

**Piku: Okay~!**

**Vaati: OW! Get the hell off me thing!**

**Piku: I'm not a thing you ignorant fool!**

**Me: Alright, alright that's enough. Go to bed all of you.**

**All: Fine~! *they all walk/fly off to their own rooms***

**Me: See ya next week~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry this took so long I was a bit busy and was trying to figure out how I was gonna type this all out into words since I'm terrible at explaining things TT^TT oh well. ;) Well here's chapter 5 and hopefully I can get at least chapters 6, 7, and 8 done by tomorrow for you all. I shall work all night Mwahahahhahaahahahaha! No sleep. *grins***

**Emma: *backs up* um...you know that's not healthy right? Also why did you put chapter 5 out if your only going to put it up tomorrow?**

**Me: *looks over to Emma* Because it was just sitting there calling my name telling me to submit the chapter. The voices in my head...I must obey. :D Now then back to work *begins typing really fast***

**Emma: Okay...What the fuck? (O.O) This child needs help.**

**Me: SILENCE! I'm working!**

**Emma: ...I have nothing to say except...Disclaimer! You get a vacation now leave! Bye~!**

**Me: I know! I'll draw Disclaimer! On paper since I suck at cyber drawing and I'm gonna figure out how to upload paper pictures to my computer and transfer them to DA *grins***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Princess and The Mages<strong>

** 3rd Person POV**

"Oh crap! I'm late!" Emma yelled, rushing to get ready for school. Vaati who had just woken up yawned and stared at Emma, annoyed.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" she chants. Just when she passes by her alarm clock she ran faster even going as far as using magic to make breakfast.

"Um...where are you going this early in the morning?" he asked, sitting up from the bed. Emma turned and looked at him with toast in her mouth, eye twitching and middle finger up she ran back out of her room leaving the confused Vaati behind.

"Um...what just happened?" he asked himself.

"Will you keep your mouth shut, brat? I'm trying to sleep!" a small purple winged creature said groggily from the pillow. Vaati turned and looked at the creature glaring before getting out of bed to get ready for the day.

"How about you tell me everything is to how and why the hell does the girl know magic?" Vaati ordered picking up the creature with magic. It squirmed out of its leash and glared at Vaati who was smirking at the creature's behavior.

"BRAT! WHY THE HELL DO _I _HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, HUH?" the creature yelled obviously not liking Vaati's 'appreciation' towards the creature.

"Because...I said so." he stated simply as he casually walked into the closet to get dressed. The creature – AKA Piku – only glared at the space Vaati was in, but that thought was swept away when a loud ring tone was heard. Piku stared at the purple device on the bed before picking it up with magic to read the text.

"WHAT?" Piku exclaimed dropping the cell phone on the bed. When Vaati came out of the closet he looked at the device, picked it up, read it, and stared at Piku who was beyond pissed.

"Why? How? How does she trust _you_? _You_ of all people?" he exclaimed still startled. Vaati only smirked at Piku's reaction to the phone. Vaati never liked the creature ever since the day before because he apparently hated Vaati for some unknown reason. The two were constantly fighting about trivial subjects, but most were about Emma. Usually Piku was the one to start it, but recently Vaati had been bugging both Emma and Piku about why and how Emma knows magic.

In the end they left Vaati with three hints: "I know places." was Emma's response. "My master knows many spells because of her books," and "Wouldn't you like to know? Most of it lies in the past." were Piku's responses.

"Their not very useful hints at all." Vaati muttered to himself, annoyed with the fact his knowledge about Emma's secret was scarce. While Vaati thought Piku was ranting about how his master trusted Vaati and how close they were going to become.

"I do not like Em- Uh...I mean the girl!" Vaati shouted a little annoyed. Piku stopped his jagged flying patterns to stop and glare at Vaati.

"Hmm? I just noticed something very curious." Piku stated in a curious and smug tone which irritated Vaati to no end.

"Care to share?" Vaati asked venom dripping from every word as he whipped up a powerful spell to threaten the small creature.

"Hmm...very peculiar...indeed. Ever since I've been in this world you have not addressed my master by her name yet! From now on you are only to address my master by: Emma-sama!" Piku laughed in triumph. Vaati bared his teeth at the creature in anger before he lashed out on the creature saying colorful words in Minish. Unfortunately, for Vaati Piku _and_ Emma know the Minish language because of this Piku was caught having a laughing fit.

"I have never heard someone cuss _that_ much before! Not even my master has ever cuss that much! Hahahaha! Human, you are very amusing! However, I do hope you are to keep your hands off my master or else, I'll kill you myself." The last sentence struck a nerve therefore, rendering Piku immobilized by an unknown force which was the air around them.

Suddenly, the same ring tone came on. They both looked at the phone before Vaati picked it up with wind to read what it said.

"**Hey, anyone there? Hello? Vaati! What the hell! I have bad news and your not even listening? Put Piku down or else! I'll use my strongest spell on you from here, Piku keep your mouth shut and teach Vaati how to use a damn phone. Oh and don't give that crap about me trusting that fucktard because I don't!"**

The two could only stare at the device in shock before looking at each other and back at the phone again.

"Alright fine~! I'll teach the purple guy about this world~!" Piku sighed in defeat before muttering some colorful insults towards Emma. Another ring was heard.

"**What was that Piku? I didn't quite catch that."** Piku's eyes widened as he apologized quietly about insulting his master.

At the same time...

**Emma's POV**

Here I am stuck in advisory for about a half an hour because of some random new student transferred from the Michigan main land. Damn brat. Though I am curious on who would transfer here of all place at this time? We shall see when the freaking teacher shuts up!

" - And so I would like to conclude that our new student is none other than the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Kathryn Alezd Evergreen. Come in Ms. Evergreen." the teacher explained as the door opened revealing an attractive blond girl with amethyst purple eyes. I was not impressed, but something about her gave off an unpleasant aura. I don't like this girl, something about her is off.

Kathryn or the girl rather looked like a model I swear. Her blond hair was up in a high pony tail reaching her waist. It was tied up in a purple hair piece. She didn't have any bangs, the only bangs I saw was her long shoulder length side bangs. She was a little tanner than me, but she was pale. She has purple eyes that were scanning the classroom, but when she found me she didn't continue to search, she just kept staring at me. I looked away at the window out of habit because on the outside I act 'cool' or 'tough,' but in reality I'm not all that tough...

She was wearing a black shirt that looked like an old tunic attire the Hero of the Legends wore, except black. Huh! Strange wardrobe, but I'm not complaining. Anyways, she wore knee high socks with purple and black thick stripes and covering her socks are shin high brown combat boots. The ties were not in their rightful place, instead she wrapped around her ties around her boots to keep them on. Anyways...the girl was strange enough, but she never stopped staring at me.

"Kathryn, your seat is behind Parker over there." the teacher said pointing to me in disgust. I rolled my eyes at my stupid teacher and resumed looking out the window.

"Hello there, your name is Emma?" Kathryn asked when she got to my seat. Everyone in the room stared at both me and Kathryn in shock, awe, and fear. I clicked my tongue before getting up and leaving the room.

"Emma! Get back in your seat now!" my teacher – Mrs. Hallows scolded which only earned her a glare from me.

"I thought we cleared this subject already Mrs. Hallows, need I remind you once again!" I hissed in annoyance giving off my most deadliest glare I could manage before walking out the door and teleporting to the roof.

Once there I decided to text Vaati to see what's up and got no answer. So, I decided to see what exactly what they were doing and of course I find them yelling at one another.

I texted again, no answer only this time I knew for a fact that Vaati didn't know how to use a cell phone. I sighed. Piku hesitantly explained to Vaati about the wonders of the cell phone and it took about 10 minutes for him to understand it all. After that we started a few conversations that didn't involve yelling or insults which was surprising since we constantly fight.

_**Me: So...why don't you like Piku?**_

_**Vaati: Because he annoys me to the point of wanting to kill him. Now I have a question. How and why do you know magic? You never told me and your hints aren't exactly the most helpful, their too vague for me to figure out. Spill it!**_

I laughed at Vaati's text in the longest time.

_**Me: Ahh yeah he didn't like it when people are close to me because he doesn't trust others for good reasons. I'm sure if you two talk you both will get along. About your question...um...is it okay if I tell you at home? I don't want to explain the story on the phone to lazy.**_

There was a long pause before he answered back, but instead my phone vibrated continuously so I answered it and I heard Vaati's voice.

"_Okay, then now you don't have to type it out. Spill it! Its been bugging me." _he ordered and from the sounds of it he is at his wits end. Too bad.

"No can do Vaati. Someone might be spying on either you or me and I can't let people know about my past...er...I mean...urg! I got to go Vaati see you at home I got class to attend to, bye."

"_Emma wait-_!" then I hung up walking to class. As I was walking to class I heard voices. Before I turned the corner on the third floor I heard two people. I sighed, muttering a quiet spell.

Once the spell was complete my shadow came to life with glowing crimson eyes, it was narrow with three long claw like fingers making the creature look less and less human. I nodded and it went to work. I am currently standing two inches away from the edge of the wall from the corner where the voices were. I couldn't quite hear them so I told my shadow to spy on the people in the principal's office. I then muttered two more spells that can grant me greater sight and greater hearing. These spells allow me to borrow my shadow's sight and hearing. Apparently, my shadow situated herself on the closed door seeing through the door as though it weren't there. The conversation I heard...was not pleasant.

"Does Emma Parker go to this school?" a man in dark clothing asked. He looked like he was wearing a black robe with a hood covering his facial features. His aura was menacing and it had a powerful intent to kill. I heard the principal speaking as well as two other teachers.

"Y-yes...why?" my principal asked slightly frightened and confused. The cloaked man stepped forward and slammed his hands on the desk startling the company in the room.

"Where is she?" the cloaked figure asked. His voice sent chills down my spine and for the first time in my life I felt real fear. I quietly took out my cell phone and texted Vaati to meet me on the school roof ASAP. I didn't get a response so I continued to listen in on the conversation.

"Um...sir who might you be?" my teacher – Mrs. Hallows asked stepping from behind the cloaked person as though she were talking to a student. The cloaked person seemed to smirk, but I couldn't really tell since he was cloaked and all.

"Me? That's none of your concern. Now, where would Miss. Emma be?" he asked again putting a knife to the principal's neck. Everyone in the room flinched at the weapon, but said nothing, fear of stuttering. Finally, the principal decided to speak. He stood up and tried to keep his calm facade on, but he was still trembling. If this wasn't serious I would have laughed at the pathetic sight.

"Well, then sir what business do you have with Ms. Parker?" his asked. The intruder thought about it for a minute before answering. However, his answer was what scared me the most.

"Why I'm here to kill her of course. Wouldn't it be wonderful to get rid of that monster?" he asked walking in a semicircle keeping a hawk eye on the teachers.

"K-k-kill her?" the art teacher asked finally finding his voice. I should tell you their names huh? The principal's name is Mr. Phowl and the art teacher's name is Mr. Arcane. He is a cool teacher, I enjoy his company even though he probably hates me too.

"Yes, kill her." the cloaked figure confirmed gleefully tossing the knife in the air as though he were playing catch by himself. Just then a startling vibration pierced my hoodie pocket making me jump in surprise, but not enough to alert the people talking from the other room. I found out that Vaati had texted back.

**What the hell is wrong with you? You just randomly hang up on me and now your asking me to come over there? NO! Why should I?**

I frowned at his reply, but quickly and quietly answered him.

**Because if you don't I'll die and won't be able to get ultimate power from the Goddess Farore. Do you really want to miss this chance of being a God?**

I then quickly put my phone away to listen to the conversation once more. However, something unexpected happened. I saw Kathryn walking to the principal's office blindly. As she went in the room went silent. She paused before giving the intruder the nastiest glare I have ever seen.

"You!" she spat out creating a menacing aura around her. It was so strong that is broke my shadow and and the other two spells as well making them all recoil back to me in full. I felt a warm liquid running down my forehead.

"Tsk. I knew that girl was trouble." I stated softly to myself glaring at the door waiting for something to happen. All I heard was my phone again. I flipped it open and noticed it was from Vaati.

**What do you mean your going to die? What's going on? Emma answer, now!**

I sighed again before closing my phone and deciding to end this myself. I teleported to the roof once again triggering the cloaked person to my location. He arrived instantly and from the looks of it he was smirking like a maniac. However, something frightening happened again...Kathryn also teleported to my location in between the two of us even though we were 15 meters away.

"Emma! Why did you give this man your location?" Kathryn scolded in alarm as she turned and glared at me. The way she glared at me reminded me of a child getting scolded by their mother for doing something stupid. It ticked me off beyond annoyance.

"Stay out of this you pesky bitch!" I spat, unleashing a tremendous amount of energy to warn Vaati and Piku of my location and to show off my power. The cloaked figure's smirk grew in length as he did the same thing as I did, but his energy was greater which pissed me off.

"Who. Are. You? I demanded in a growl. Kathryn teleported next to me in a battle stance, but I paid no attention to her.

"I am Zek. The one who is here to end you, Emma Lee Parker...no...The 7 millionth Link and let's not forget Princess Kathryn or should I say Princess Zelda?" he stated amused at our expressions. I was beyond pissed.

"Bitch! How many fucking times must I tell you people...I'm not Link! Fuck the Triforce I'm me and that's final asshole!" I yelled angrily as I summoned a scythe with a black handle and the blade itself is a dark silver. I rushed over to the cloaked figure completely underestimating him without a care in the world. Just when I was going to horizontally slice him in half he casually sidestepped out of the way. I turned around to try again and failed.

"Hmm...so the newest Link knows how to use a scythe? However, she is pretty terrible at combat...I wonder what would happen when I do this?" suddenly he grabbed my hair which was force to become undone and he lifted me up so I wasn't touching the ground.

"Ow! Let go of me you fucker! I'll kill you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs trying to kick and slash Zek, but my efforts were in vain because he kept me at a safe distance where I couldn't reach. I clicked my tongue, but before I could say anything Kathryn attacked him with a shadow and it hit it's target therefore, making him drop me on the ground hard causing me to flinch at the hard concrete.

"You little bitch!" Zek hissed, looking down at Kathryn who was smirking victorious. However, to her surprise he took out the shadow's claws and flung her on the other side of the roof. Now the roof is about 40 meters around in diameter and we were near the roof door. Think about the distance between that.

"Now then...time to finish you off little Link-" suddenly a boy clad in purple showed up summoning a tornado to attack Zek creating a vortex of crimson. As the tornado died down Zek landed on the ground with a loud sickening thud making blood splatter everywhere around him. The boy in purple was none other than Vaati. Resting on his right shoulder was Piku who came flying towards me with tears in his eyes.

"Master~! You okay? Vaati told me that you were in trouble! I'm glad your okay~!" Piku whined happily as he rested at the cape of my neck trying to soothe me with his presence.

"Sorry, Piku I got a bit hasty, I'm glad you both came...thanks..." I quietly replied petting the small purple creature. Just then Vaati came walking up to me holding out a hand to me looking the other way. I blinked, confused as to why is he giving me a lending hand.

"You okay?" he asked stubbornly. I snickered quietly as I reached for his hand which was surprisingly warm, to get myself up.

"Ow, ow, ow...damn that spell is strong...gotta be careful...huh? V-Vaati? Why is the Wind Mage here?" Zek asked in alarm as he backed away in fear, but stopped as he unveiled his hood showing his face.

"Not~!" he stated laughing soon after.

He had black messy hair that reached to his neck and his bangs covered most of the top of his head. His eyes were bright dark blue and he had pale skin the same tone as Vaati plus he had the same ears as Vaati...which would mean he's minish! The way he dressed was similar to Vaati's style, but then again I can't tell with his freaking long ass cape thing!

"Tsk! That bastard is not dead yet?" Vaati exclaimed getting into battle stance alongside me. Kathryn joined us as well on my left side.

"Let's finish this!" I said, fired up to kick this guy's ass. The others nodded. With Vaati smirking and Kathryn glaring I knew they were itching to kill this guy. And so the battle started.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright...5 down...Goddesses know how many more are left...it matters, not!<strong>

**Emma: WTF? Why is there paper everywhere? Kry-...I mean Sakura! Clean this damn mess up now!**

**Me: Make meeeeeeeeee! And don't you ever call me by my real name or you will be executed! Thhhhhhhh!**

**Emma: ...um...Zek you deal with her!**

**Zek: Huh what no! She is insane! Oh shi- get the hell away from me you creepy authoress! Oww! Stop jabbing me!**

**Emma: Mwahahahahahahahaahah! Take that fool!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey there sorry I was slow...trying to put words together is very difficult. Anyways, MasterMind you did have a point and I wanted to thank you for the advice ^-^ I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer so yeah...So...I pretty much told myself no more of those stupid words :p Also the spells in here are in three languages: Japanese, Latin, and German (No I do not know German sadly though that would be really cool to learn). I looked up the translations of the sentences and I am going to put up the Eng. version at the bottom.**

**Emma: This one is short.**

**Me: And?**

**Emma: Its dull.**

**Me: I don't care, my mind isn't thinking straight today so xp**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Zek vs. The Mages!<strong>

** Emma's POV**

"Let's finish this!" I said smirking along with Vaati. This time I was going to use all magic and spells. Sadly I only know a few powerful spells that might be able to take this guy out, but I'm not all that confident in my abilities.

"What's wrong Emma? Scared already?" Vaati taunted as he muttered a spell. I glared before doing the same.

"Shut it. You do you think your talking to huh?" Kathryn chuckled along with Piku and we all aimed our hands towards Zek who was also preparing for a powerful spell.

"Bring it on! Show me your powers combined, LINK! ZELDA! VAATI!" Zek yelled smirking holding his hands out in front of him confidently getting ready to block our attack(s).

"Hokutou no kaze! Watashi no kanawo zenmetsu saseru! Koori no Saikuron!" I chanted summoning an icy wind threatening to kill.

"Nansei no kaze! Rasenkaidan , hyaku pa-sento kanzen na dengen wo sakusei suru! Osen sareta Torune-do!" Vaati chanted summoning the strongest of the winds – a tornado spiraling down towards it's enemy.

"Kurai kage ha , chanba- kara shouji ru! Watashi wo shien shi , watashi no doumei kuni wo tasuke ru! Buraindo natano teki to kaze wo appugure-do! da-ku shien!" Kathryn yelled summoning multiple shadows heading towards Vaati's and my winds making their appearance more darker and more menacing than before.

"Dark Winds!" we all shouted as the winds launched at the target and they all hit. The once dark winds turned a dark crimson red as the tornado Vaati summoned spiraled upward causing all other attacks to boost up his. Zek stood no chance against the second strongest element therefore, he was dropped on the roof floor with a loud sickening thud.

We were all drained from using too much magic. Zek was covered in blood from head to toe, but even though he was on the verge of death he got up as though nothing happened smirking. We all backed up one step except Vaati who muttered another spell – a fire spell.

"Wait, Vaati you know other elemental spells other than Wind Attributes?" I asked, my voice shaky and unstable. Vaati nodded completely ignoring me. Once his spell was complete fire came pouring out of the sky like rain hitting Zek causing him to flinch at the hot touch.

"Fire is the strongest element in the world its rival – Water." Vaati explained standing casually watching the fire engulf Zek. However, he did not scream in terror. Not one sound came from the queer mage. As the fire began to dissolve into the atmosphere I noticed err...we noticed that Zek was no longer there instead he was in the sky laughing at us.

"Tsk! It didn't work!" I sighed before walking in front of both Vaati and Kathryn holding out my right hand.

"Piku assist me!" I ordered and my little familiar obeyed happily as he boosted my magic up.

"Triforce! If you are really there then get to work! I want this idiot gone now!" I yelled as my magic's pressure crumbled the ground around me causing the winds to wrap themselves around both me and Piku like a barrier.

Suddenly, a small golden triangle with three others inside appeared on the back of my hand throbbing, telling me to attack. I nodded and began to chant a language even I didn't know.

"Yuuki noaa kaze... töten, die vor mir und ihre verdorbenen Herzen ... gewähren ihnen göttliche Strafe! Wald Winds werden hart wie Diamant und scharf wie ein Schwert! Ventus Luna!" I cried as the Triforce glowed a dazzling gold creating golden winds around Zek slicing him up as though he were butter. Then...he vanished. The triforce vanished as well and everything was back to normal. I turned to face the others and gave them a peace sign before passing out.

I couldn't remember, but I think someone caught me. All the color I saw was purple.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

After Emma passed out Vaati caught her just in time before she reached the ground. Piku of course argued with the fact that Vaati was holding Emma bridal style.

"You little brat let her go now!" Piku yelled glaring at Vaati who rolled his eyes trying to ignore the small creature.

"Hey listen to me you fool! Are you deaf? I'm talking to you purple Minish boy!" Piku taunted striking a nerve. Suddenly, Piku was on the ground in an instant by an unknown force with Vaati smirking menacingly down at the small purple creature.

"Do _**not**_ call me Minish boy again you weird thing!" Vaati ordered, but Piku was unconscious by Vaati's winds and he had swirls in his eyes. Kathryn was just finishing up rebuilding and cleaning up the place to leave no evidence of a fight.

"Do you guys always argue?" Kathryn asked putting her hands on her hips. Both Piku and Vaati glared at one another before directing it at Kathryn. She laughed.

"What's so funny woman?" they asked in a shout which caused Kathryn to laugh harder. Piku muttered something and Kathryn tripped causing her to stop laughing.

"Ow." she began getting up. "Vaati was it? My name's Kathryn. So~ how long have you and Emma been together?" she asked smirking completely interested. Vaati turned crimson before objecting.

"What- what does that suppose to mean?" Vaati asked carefully still red. Piku glared at both teens before zooming in front of Kathryn's face inches away.

"I will not approve of this idiot being close to my master ya hear me wrench?" Piku threatened. Kathryn blinked before flicking Piku away.

"Well-?"

"I do not like this weird child! For one she is the reincarnation of Link who is my hated enemy! For two she isn't even worth it!" he argued, but Piku went in his face this time and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"How _**dare**_ you insult her! Do you have any idea of what my master has been through you little cocky brat!"

"How am I suppose to know? I wasn't there! Besides I highly doubt this girl has been through hard times!" Vaati countered. Piku bit Vaati and teleported away with Emma in his grasp.

"Here I thought you of all people would understand. I guess not," Piku stated seriously before vanishing leaving a confused Vaati and Kathryn behind.

"I better go..." Vaati muttered before leaving the scene. Kathryn frowned.

"Kathryn, you better get home too the teachers will be here any minute." a shadowy figure said quietly behind Kathryn. She nodded before they both vanished without a trace.

"Kukuku...this outta be interesting brother." a female hallow voice said watching from the shadows.

"Aye indeed, Ashley." a male one said.

"Silence, we must report to our King," a dark blue robed figure said walking forward. His four companions nodded before all five vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright here are the spells:<strong>

**Northeastern Winds! Annihilate my foe! Icy Cyclone!**

**Southwestern Winds! Create a spiral staircase, hundred percent full power! Tainted Tornado!**

**Dark Shadows arise from your chambers! Assist me and aid my allies! Blind thy enemy and upgrade the winds! Dark Assistance!**

**Oh Winds of Courage...kill those before me and their tainted hearts...grant them divine punishment! Forest Winds be hard as diamond and sharp as a sword! Wind Moon!**

**Me: So...yeah.**

**Emma: Next chapter must be longer no complaints and no argument!**

**Me: *blink* you don't control me.**

**Emma: Goddesses Dang it!**

**Me: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Emma: Disclaimer is on vacation. :D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long I was thinking on how this was going to work without putting too much info in there...well here it is Chapter 7. I'm debating I should put Chapter 8 up tomorrow. You all can decide as well if you want :)**

**I'm so excited about this arc because I've been thinking about this whole thing all week...so many tortures and stuff. Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Emma: Why am I a wimp?**

**Me: *looks the other way* Because...it makes things more interesting.**

**Emma: -.-' I'm not saying anything. At this point I think I'm going to quick trying to ask.**

**Me: *smirks* I win again!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Secret Revealed &amp;<strong>

**The Long Lost Temple Pt. 1**

** 3rd Person POV**

Many hours had passed since Emma passed out and it was already dark out. Vaati was getting impatient watching Emma laying on the bed.

"Urg! When is she gonna wake up? This is taking too long!" Vaati yelled getting up and walking over to the living room area. Piku only rolled his eyes at Vaati silently before going back to watching Emma sleeping form.

"Hey, Vaati?" Piku asked quietly. Vaati turned towards the creature curiously as Piku continued to stare at Emma.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you always mean and bratty towards my master?" Piku asked quietly. Vaati sighed, getting up to play Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker. While he was putting the disk in the gamecube he quietly replied, but Piku didn't quite catch it.

"Huh? Speak louder brat!" Piku urged as he spared a glare in Vaati's direction.

"I said 'because she reminds me a lot like me! Its weird, and the fact that she is _his _reincarnation annoys me! I will work with someone who is related to _him_'!" he yelled awkwardly, but Piku continued to glare at Vaati even more violently than before.

"It wasn't her fault that she is related to Link! She can't control something like that! Don't go and blame something she didn't do! Why does everyone always blame her? Its not fair!" Piku yelled, his yellow eyes begin to glow a brighter color and his tail wags furiously side to side.

"People...shut up..." Emma replied groggily as she opens her eyes slowly. Piku is instantly at her side asking if she was okay. Vaati only rolls his eyes before starting up the game.

"Yes, yes I'm fine Piku, calm down your givin' me a headache, sheesh. Um...Vaati why are you playing my game?" she asked getting out of bed to sit next to Vaati on the couch. Piku follows quietly by his master. As she sits she notices Vaati's unusual silent.

"Oi? Ya there? Hello~? Huh! No answer...hm...does that mean he's dead or did he finally snap?" she mused as she went to grab his hat, but failed since Vaati grabbed her wrist and startled her in the process.

"Don't touch my hat!" he growled pushing her hand away from his hat. Emma slowly puts her hand down and smirks.

"Well, looks like your not dead nor insane...catch that. You've been insane." she says smirking, casually stretching and folding her arms behind her head.

"Master, what was that spell that you used before?" Piku asked resting on Emma's shoulder. Emma turns to him confused.

"Uh...what spell?" she asked gaining both males full attention.

"Wait you mean you don't remember?" Vaati asks putting the game controller down on the coffee table. Piku flies off Emma's shoulder and in front of her.

"Uh...no?"

"Which means...that spell is an ancient high level forbidden spell that Emma cannot use properly without either dying or memory loss." Piku explains. Vaati frowns before getting up, shutting off the game with wind and walking over to Emma's small book shelf filled with spell books which were awfully familiar to Vaati.

"Hey what do you think your doing? Put that back!" Emma orders as Vaati picks up a book with the title reading: **Book of Ancient Minish Artes – Book I**. Vaati turns to Emma and glares. Emma gets up to try and snatch the book away, but Vaati keeps it out of her range.

"Hey! That ain't fair your taller than me! Put my book back now!" she yells trying to reach for the book. Vaati slaps her hand away and grabs her by the collar.

"Ow!"

"Where did you get this?" Vaati asks angrily glaring coldly at Emma. Emma returns the glare full force, but does not effect the mighty wind mage.

"Why should I tell you?" she asks bitterly. Piku flies in between the two mages growling at Vaati.

"Let. Her. Go. NOW!" Vaati only waved his hand creating a small gust of wind to knock Piku back.

"Because this book is mine." he confirms bluntly. Emma's eyes widen, but she quickly discards the thought.

"Really? Then what is the final spell mentioned within the contents of that book?" she asks in a taunting way. Vaati smirks before lowering the book to his side and releasing Emma. Emma stands her ground folding her arms.

"Chapter 433, page 600: Sun's Vortex: a powerful fire element spell that is forbidden within the Minish artes therefore, this spell is not used carelessly without meeting a certain fate: death. This ancient fire spell takes power directly from the Sun and turns it into a massive fire bomb. However, whenever there is a Solar Eclipse its power becomes its strongest. The spell takes form into a giant fire ball containing fires up to more than 1 million degrees C, if any opponent gets in contact with this spell within 15 meters in diameter they will instantly die, however, the user will not instead the only damage that will recoil is a minor burn. Since the damage this spell can do is so deadly the magic law made it so that no one uses it by making it a forbidden spell. No one uses this type of spell unless they are pyromancers with high level of control." Vaati confirms in his own words. After finishing he looks up at Emma and finds her gawking at the amount of information given.

"How in Din's name did you summarize that whole page _without_ looking at the book?" she asks shocked. Vaati smirks before putting the book back.

"Simple, I've read this book more than enough times to know...all these books are mine! Where did you get these?" he asks getting back on subject. Emma snaps out of her 'trance' to glare at Vaati.

"Okay fine I'll spill the beans sheesh. I got those books in an abandon palace looking thing...wait there were flying eyes – 5 in total guarding it. Most of the books there were decayed already so I saved theses ones, since they were the only ones that wouldn't wither in my touch. However, I almost died trying to save them since the guards were trying to bite my head off." she explained shuddering at the memory.

Vaati smirks before grabbing Emma by the ear and pulling her outside.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow ow ow! OW! Vaati that hurts stop! What are you doing? My ear is gonna get ripped off!" she complained, they were already outside. Vaati lets go as Piku attempts to bite Vaati. He dodges casually flicking Piku in the forehead.

"Ow~!" Piku and Emma complain in sync rubbing the place that ached.

"Where is this palace you spoke off?" Vaati asked folding his arms waiting for an answer. Emma looks up at Vaati and notices the time of day. Suddenly, before anyone could say or do anything a green bright light appears in between the two mages blinding them all.

"Urg not again!" Emma yells covering her eyes along with everyone else. The light vanishes leaving a young girl in its place. A female clad in green.

"You again, what'd want?" Emma asks crossing her arms. Vaati glaring at the newcomer and Piku cowering in fear behind Emma's shoulder.

"Heroine of Time, Wind Mage...you have a task at hand." she says with a smooth silk voice. Emma rolls her eyes.

"Farore why do you insist on bothering me every time you want something? Go do this stupid task yourself!" Emma replies bitterly walking towards Vaati. Vaati silently watches not saying a single word.

"Master! Do you know who your talking to?" Piku asks frightened at Farore's appearance. Emma frowns before petting Piku.

"_Piku, don't worry besides she won't kill me and she doesn't scare me. Calm down._" Emma replies telepathically.

Piku nods silently perched on Emma's shoulder. Farore smiles before turning her attention to Emma.

"Emma...I want you to go to your first temple: Temple of the Undead. Its located in the beach of Lake Hylia." she says calmly looking at the full moon. Emma's eyes widen before going back to glaring.

"Um...what did you say the temple was?" she asks timidly. Vaati catches on and smirks.

"The temple of the undead." Farore repeats. Emma backs away one step, again Vaati's smirk grows in length.

"When?" he asks eagerly. Farore notices Vaati's change in attitude and focuses on him.

"Tonight."

"WHAT?" Emma cries. Farore nods.

"You heard her, tonight~!" Vaati taunts playfully. Emma glares death daggers at Vaati who only grinned.

"I hate you both." she says before going silent.

"Emma, forgive me, but this task must be done and the only time you must complete it is at night," Farore replies adding fuel to the fire. Emma continues to glare.

"Burn in hell." was her only response. Vaati snickers.

"What's the matter Emma you afraid of redeads?" Vaati taunts again, Emma walks up to Vaati and smacks him across the face and walks away towards the beach. Vaati only laughs.

Piku who was watching the whole time finally decides to speak.

"Brat, you really know how to anger my master don't you? You better protect her or else I'll kill you!" he threatens before flying off towards Emma.

Farore only shakes her head at Vaati.

"Wind Mage you really need to understand Emma more and stop angering her. That girl has been through some harsh times. Be nice to her and you better protect her or else I'll lock you up in the Sacred Realm again," she threatens calmly before fading away leaving Vaati by himself.

"I get it sheesh woman don't you dare lock me in there again! And what in Din's name do you mean that girl has been through some tough times? Why doesn't anyone let me in on this? I hate curiosity." he grumbles sourly before marching off towards Emma.

**At the beach...**

"Urg! I hate water..." Emma mutters quietly, but unfortunately for her Vaati has good hearing.

"Hmm~? Your scared of water too?" he asks appearing directly behind Emma startling her.

"Jerk! Shut up I just can't swim!" she admits loudly. Vaati only stares at Emma satisfied with some information.

"Do you know where the temple might exactly be?" he asks seriously. Emma becomes grim before pointing silently at a high rock at the corner of the beach, half submerged underwater. Vaati nods before walking towards it. Emma following closely behind with Piku on her shoulder.

"Why do you not know how to swim?" Vaati asks trying to start a conversation, Emma stares at him awkwardly.

"I hate water. Its scares me." she says flatly, going completely silent again. Vaati sighs quietly.

"Why?" he asks curiously. Emma didn't respond for some time. The group reaches the entrance to the rock cavern on the water's side. Emma grabs onto Vaati's sleeve tightly completely terrified at the water. Vaati notices the change in Emma's behavior and is somewhat bewildered.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad~! I can create a air bubble around us so we don't get wet," Vaati offered trying to tug his arm back, but fails because Emma tightens her grip on his arm.

"Ow, your crushing my arm woman!" he winces. Piku flies off Emma's shoulder to look at the water's depth. He flies back in front of Vaati shaking his 'head' sighing.

"That's why. Great, she won't go down there. Brat can you teleport us to the main entrance of the real temple?" he asks taking another glance at the water. Vaati glares insulted at Piku's blunt comment.

"Who do you think I am? I can teleport anywhere I want, but I just need to know the name of the place." he replies hurt in a mocking way.

"The place is called: The Temple of the Undead." Piku states trying to remember the correct name.

"I would be able to perform the spell if Emma would let go of my arm!" Vaati growls looking at Emma's general direction. Emma looks up glaring before slowly letting go of Vaati.

"Finally! Okay let me try and remembering the right spell...oh okay!" he takes a deep breathe before continuing while drawing a few ancient Minish characters. Vaati starts to mutter a spell, but he says the spell too fast for Emma to hear.

Suddenly, everything around the group was dark and within seconds they were in some sort of stone cavern.

The place was a narrow hallway with fancy pillars alined in one row on each side creating a pathway to the entrance. The door was two times Vaati's height and it was decorated in ancient Hylian. The door itself was a moldy brown while the writing was a dull silver. The rest of the room was dark gray with vines littering the walls.

"What in Din's name?" Piku blurts out in awe. Emma becomes uneasy and begins to curl her arms around Vaati's again which angers both the males in the room.

"VAATI~!" Piku hisses.

"Emma get off me!" Vaati tries to tug his arm away, but his efforts were in vain.

"Get off!"

"This temple...its not normal...lets just finish this stupid thing and leave." Emma mutters quietly, but they both hear her.

"Is there something wrong master?" Piku asks gently perching on Emma's shoulder once again. Just when Vaati was about to make a rude comment Piku turns to Vaati and glares death.

"_Keep your mouth shut and hurry up and beat this nasty temple! Come on!_" Piku orders. Vaati glares again, but say nothing as they both walk towards the entrance in silence. Emma suddenly starts to shudder each step they take.

"Okay seriously, you have some issues its just a temple the water is gone." Vaati says trying to get Emma back to normal, but failing.

"There's something beyond that door that I don't want to see." she replies frightened. Vaati sighs before opening the door with magic.

"See there's nothing here-" suddenly, a screech was heard and two red glowing eyes appears within the darkness. Emma's eyes widen as she hugs Vaati from behind to hide.

"Oh no..." Vaati replies grimly completely ignoring the fact that Emma was really close.

"Not this thing...Farore didn't mention anything about those!" Piku complains getting ready to attack. Vaati nods.

"I hate these things...their in the same family as the redeads, but worst...UnDeads." Vaati states as a dark figure appears.

* * *

><p><strong>So...was it okay? Also I might put in other creatures in there that are not in the LOZ games because I can and there are other creatures besides those...hey who likes Dark Nuts out of curiosity? :)<strong>

**Emma: (O.O) No! NOT THOSE! I refuse!**

**Me: What? I was just curious...sheesh. Well see ya'll tomorrow or next Saturday. I think I'm not even gonna bother with Thursdays anymore because of cursed essays and tests. NECAP testing started Tuesday and it will end hopefully the following Thursday. Thankfully I don't take it till next year. Eww Gym long period later *cringes* I hate school even more. Grr.**

**Emma: Shut up already. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hiya guys how ya been? Sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday I was a bit busy, but its up and ready to go.**

**Emma: Great another cliffhanger!**

**Me: Shut it! Don't ruin it!**

**Emma: This one is short, but next one is probably gonna be really long. This one is sort of a filler, but in a way it isn't.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Undead Temple Pt. 2<strong>

** 3rd Person POV**

"UnDeads?" Emma asks quietly from her hiding place. The dark figure steps out of the room revealing its true form. Emma moves closer to Vaati and her grip becomes tighter causing Vaati to wince.

"Emma get off!" Vaati demands as he twirls his index finger in a circular motion. The UnDead looked like the redeads in Wind Waker, but it's skin was torn off showing muscle tissue and some skeletal features. Its teeth were sharp like fangs and wielded a scythe that looked as though it were rotting and dulling. Its red glowing eyes held no sign of life and it was twice Vaati's size.

"Brat! Hold your ground and you better protect my master or your dead! Ya hear?" Piku yells flying beside him getting ready to chant a spell. Vaati only rolls his eyes before launching a sideways tornado at the foe. It hits its target, but the thing only bent backwards in an unnatural way.

"Tsk! This thing will become a problem." Vaati observes already casting another spell, but is interrupted by three other moans coming from behind and a scream following.

Vaati looks back quickly and notices Emma gone. His eyes widen when he saw her dangling from black tentacles hanging from the ceiling behind that were three redeads with hunger in their eyes. Emma struggling to get free, however, the black shadow arms become tighter squeezing the life out of Emma rendering her unconscious.

"Tsk!"

"Master! Urg! Vaati please rescue my master now!" Piku pleads. A chuckle was heard behind them forcing Vaati and Piku to look behind them. What they saw frightened them both before Vaati glared.

"So~ the mighty Wind Mage has returned and working with the Hero's reincarnation? How amusing. I wonder what happens if I do this?" the UnDead mused as he motioned the redeads to tighten the tentacles, however, he yield has he noticed Emma was unconscious.

"Aww that's no fun I won't be able to hear her scream," the UnDead pouted thinking of an idea to wake up the girl. Vaati's blood boiled in hatred as he summoned five flying eyes to attack the UnDead. They happily comply, lunging at the enemy, though their efforts were in vain since there was a red barrier around the UnDead.

"Ooh I know! I'll just use that on her that'll surely wake her up and make the Wind Mage furious," the UnDead stated gleefully as he clapped at his own idea. He faces Vaati with a smirk before adding "How rude of me, I should introduce myself. Its only natural. A pleasure to meet you in person Lord Vaati, my name is Kojin." he stated with a small bow. Vaati balled his hands into fists as he readied another spell.

Suddenly, the UnDead – Kojin teleported out of sight and a ear shattering scream was heard behind them. Both Piku and Vaati whirl around to find Kojin placed his hand on Emma's chest and red lightning zigzagging out causing Emma to scream in pain.

"Stop!" Piku cried lunging at high speed. Kojin smirked again and with a snap of his fingers Piku repelled backwards into Vaati. Vaati catches Piku with one hand and fire in another.

"Get the hell away from Emma you coward!" Vaati glares as he aims straight for Kojin and hits its target and the redeads. Unfortunately, the UnDead dodges and it hits Emma instead.

"VAATI WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Your attacking Emma!" Piku cries teleporting towards his master as she falls to the ground, but before she could reach the ground a certain person garbed in purple catches her bridal style with Piku by his side healing Emma.

Vaati turns towards the UnDead with hatred and anger in his eyes.

"You know you would have made an excellent underling, but unfortunately you had to mess everything up, didn't ya? Now I'm going to have to kill you." Vaati places Emma gently on the ground, Piku by her side and he slowly gets up, turns towards Kojin again and mutters a long spell.

Suddenly, Vaati's form transforms into a giant eyeball with small thin bat wings.

"I haven't been in this form in years, perhaps I should test out my abilities?" Vaati mused darkly. He didn't even sound the same either instead he had a disembodied voice.

The UnDead's eyes widen in fear as he steps back until he reaches the wall. Vaati moving closer from above.

"Um...we can talk this out right? Please don't kill me!" he pleaded his legs giving in.

"Too late for that. Now then, any last words?" he asks as strong currents of wind circle around him. The UnDead is very quiet. Vaati sighs.

"I see, very well then...Die!" then the UnDead is engulfed in sharp winds. When the spell dissolved all that was left was small chunks of flesh and a pile of blood staining the walls and floor. Leaving eerie silence within the temple once again.

Vaati transforms back and walks towards Emma, picking her up bridal style. Piku silently follows behind.

"Thanks Vaati, for...saving Emma." Piku quietly says looking at Emma's shredded form. Her clothes were torn in multiple areas, but none revealing anything major. Emma's hair was down and she had small cuts and bruises on her all over her body. However, something caught Vaati's eye, a small faint marking on her neck that looked like a scar from many years ago. As Vaati traces the mark with his eyes he becomes startled at what he saw.

"What the?" Vaati says to no one in particular, Piku looks at Vaati and follows his gaze. Piku's eyes widen in alarm as he zipped in front of Vaati blocking his view of Emma's scars.

"What are you doing?" Vaati asks putting Emma down making her lean on him. Emma groans. The boys turn their heads towards Emma. Emma's eyes flutter open.

"Ow...what just happened? I feel like 10 years ago...and why is it cold?" Emma asks weakly as her eyes adjust to the dark seeing only two pairs of eyes above her. Emma's eyes widen in alarm as she quickly sits up hitting her head on Vaati's.

"Ow!" the both complain in sync. Both clutching their foreheads.

"What was that for?" Vaati asks.

"Sorry, you just startled me,"

"Master, you may wanna get ready to explain very quickly..." Piku replies grimly. Emma looks down and sees her body torn up revealing some scars from 10 years ago. Emma's eyes widen in fear.

"Well, where did you get these?" Vaati asks seriously. Both Emma and Piku sigh, closing their eyes temporally. Vaati blinks when they both open their eyes which held no emotion.

"10 years ago...I died once before getting revived by the local doctors." Emma started. Vaati's eyes widen in confusion and shock.

"How?" he asks still in shock.

"It all started when I was 5..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So...was it okay? I get nervous of this sort of thing because I know for a fact that I am not the greatest writer out there, so if I did something wrong please let me know :)<strong>

**Emma: I know whats wrong! Your mind.**

**Me: That's besides the point.**

**Emma: I will make DarkSakura get the next chapter up early okay~! See ya. Have a lovely day/night/whatever.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Well here is Chapter 9, yeah I loaded it up early because I can and the reviews gave me an adrenaline to continue the chapters. It must go on! :D Thanks guys I really appreciate y'all...wow I can't even figure out what I'm saying XD**

**Demonologist666 I couldn't agree with you more about the zelink thing, but fret not because Emma completely HATES Kathryn for about 30 chapters (just about) until she considers her as a friend, nothing more. Did I do a good job with Vaati's personality or something? :3 Hey I can't please everyone though there must be a solution to that...hmm...must look into that...**

**Emma: The Boss is next after this! And its a long chapter on Chapter 10! :D Kukukukukuk...this'll be fun~!**

**Me: Emma go away. I'm tired and I'm gonna go to sleep now so...*passes out***

**Emma: There may not be zelink, but~ there is a certain shadow coming in very soon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Emma's Past<strong>

** 3rd Person POV**

"It all started when I was 5..."

_-Flash Back-_

"Mother, where are we going?" a small blonde girl asks holding her mother's hand curiously. Her mother stares at the curious child, smiling.

"We are going to visit an old friend up in the northern part of Michigan, Emma." the mother replies chuckling a bit seeing her daughter's face light up.

"Cool, but can we trust him or her?" she asks cautiously. Again the mother laughs as a group of people walk towards them. Four were dressed in black suits, there were two others as well which were the rest of Emma's family. The boy who is her brother – Mike is 9 years old and he had short dirty blonde hair and big dark blue eyes filled with happiness and curiosity. The taller man who appears to be Emma and Mike's father was a very tall man about 6 feet in height filled with authority. He too wore a suit, but the color was different instead of a black suit he wore brown.

"Hey pipsqueak you ready to go this time?" Mike asked as he got closer to his sister in a playful taunt. Emma puffed out her cheeks and stepped on the older boy's foot hard causing him to wince and hop on one foot.

"Ow!" he cried. Emma laughing at her older brother.

"Yes, I am ready, but you don't seem to be," she teased as she and the rest of the family get into the limo.

The family was on their way home getting off the highway.

"Mother, I have a really bad feeling about this way..." Emma muttered in fear. Her brother rolled his eyes and went back to playing Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons on the gameboy advance. Her mother chuckled patting the child's head gently.

"Don't worry Emma nothing will happen I promise." she assured, but the girl didn't believe it. As they were two streets away from their house they stopped at a stop light at an 4 way intersection. Emma shuddered and closed her eyes.

When the light turned green their car or limo moved forward and suddenly another car that was speeding rammed right in the middle of the limo causing the whole thing to snap in half. Not only that it tipped four times before stopping however, even though the whole family was fine and got away with small cuts Emma on the other hand flew right out of the window before the car tipped four times scrapping her whole body up head to toe leaving blood trails. She flew about 10 meters away from the car. She was left unconscious living a panic attack throughout every by-stander and family.

Screams were heard and sirens blaring throughout the night causing an uproar.

_4 months later..._

"Doctor are you sure she's okay?" the mother pleaded. The doctor shook his head unsure.

"I cannot say until she wakes up within 24 hours." he replied warily. The mother began arguing until suddenly a moan was heard on the bed. They both look to find Emma waking up, but not fully.

"Emma! Emma can you hear me?" her mother pleads trying to get the girl to sit upright. Emma then passes out again.

_1 day later..._

The family comes to visit Emma again, but when they ask about her they tell the mother they cannot see Emma.

"Why not?" she asks in alarm.

"Well, its just..."

"What? I want to see my child!" the mother yells trying to get into the room.

"Wait down go in there!" the nurse pleads, but it was too late because the mother already opened the door to reveal a small girl with black hair and pale blue eyes reading a Legend of Zelda manga more pacifically the Four Swords. She turns to the adult with a cold and hard expression.

"Who...who are you?" the woman asks completely stunned. The nurse follows in after frowning. The young girl blinks before putting the book down.

"Mother..." the girl says in a dull voice. The mother looks at the child confused.

"Madam, this is your daughter Emma. We tried to warn you, but...as you can see she has changed not only with appearance, but personality." the doctor replies making his presence known. The mother turns to the man and glares tears in her eyes.

"How? How can my precious daughter be her?" the woman asks harshly sobbing in between.

"Mother, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to startle you its just...I haven't a clue on why my person as changed over night..." she states sorrowfully in a dull emotionless voice. The mother looks up at her daughter and notices that the girl has no bandages on because there was no open cuts and whatnot.

_-End of Flash Back-_

That's how that started and so...that's where these cuts came from." Emma states quietly ending her story short. Vaati narrows his eyes knowing full well that wasn't the full story, but he pressed no further.

"Let's go...we have a temple to complete," she replies getting up and walking towards the next dark room. As she walks Vaati notices her limping and frowns.

"Emma..." he calls out, she looks at him with sad eyes as though she were being betrayed. Vaati bites his cheek as he gets up to walk over to Emma with Piku following behind quietly.

"Hmm?" she asks curiously. Vaati stops, looking down at the ground unsure of what to say.

"Uh...um...thanks for...telling me that story...and um...I'm sorry I offended you in any way I didn't know." he states quietly. Emma smiles for the first time since the whole journey started and walks over to Vaati and pats him on the head.

"No problem...though I was a bit scared that you might hate me too since everyone always hates me for telling them that story because they think its my fault that we got into an accident." Vaati looks up shocked and furious. He balls his hands into fists, but releases them knowing all to well he can't do a single thing about it.

"Why-?" he began until Piku cut him off.

"Okay brat we got a temple to complete so lets go!" he says happily as he flies towards Emma. Emma snickers as she walks into the room and notices a map on the floor. She uses wind to bring it towards her. Vaati blinks before discarding the thought.

"Sure..." then the group is off to the depths of the temple.

After beating five more rooms the group finally makes it to the sub boss. Emma manages to fix her clothing with magic along the way, but more cuts were added along with Vaati's cape chipped at the end. He changed into his regular attire before leaving the house.

"Okay finally!" Emma complains getting out the key and shoving it in the lock. Opening the door and revealing an empty room, but the group knew better than to trust it. They approach the center, but stopped when the door closes behind them with metal bars.

"Okay who's our next enemy this time?" Emma asks eagerly getting a fire ball out. Suddenly, a laugh was heard from their right. They turn in that direction and found a Stalfos leaning against a wall with his huge weapon in his hand.

"He looks to be the Wind Waker version of a Stalfos..." Emma observes quietly and Vaati nods.

"Kekekeke...Heroine of Time I've been waiting for you~!" he replies with a funky voice. Emma looks at the enemy funny before shaking her head trying to get rid of any unnecessary thoughts. Vaati smirks.

"Well this'll be easy considering the fact that your from the low class ranks," Vaati replies amused with the whole situation. Emma chuckles at the Stalfos's behavior.

"Brat who do you think you are?" the creature asks angrily. Vaati laughs darkly before Emma backs up three small steps smirking.

"Your dead now idiot," Emma states humorously before adding "No pun intended."

"You have some nerve calling _me _brat fool! I am known as Vaati the Wind Mage a young mage who knows of high class magic arts. You will bow before me or suffer," he replies completely entertained with the situation even more. Emma couldn't help, but smile at the pitiful creature as he helplessly tries to run away from the mage. Vaati moves forward slowly completely snaring his enemy in fear.

"T-t-_the_ Wind Mage?" it asks as Vaati's smirk grows in length. He nods earning the helpless creature to try and scurry away.

"But-but-but I-I-I though he-he died! He got killed by the Hero of Time many years ago!" he stated fearfully. Vaati stops in his tracks tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Really now? If I was dead then why do I stand here before you?" he asks. The creature shudders pressing itself against the wall.

"Vaati can you finish this already I'm getting bored and I wanna sleep." Emma complains with a smirk. Vaati rolls his eyes grinning.

"Okay fine~! Ruin my fun. Well it was a pleasure, but my partner insists on getting this over with so...I will be on my way with you gone for eternity," Vaati then highers his arm upward with fingers ready to snap he mutters a small spell. Suddenly, within a blink of an eye the creature was replaced with dust.

Emma blinks as the doors open again leaving nothing behind besides the Boss Key. Emma walks over to the key and discards it in her pocket, she quickly walks over to Vaati and they continued on.

"Hey Vaati...what spell did you use?" Emma asks curiously as they walk across a narrow bridge with a blue abyss below. Emma glances at the water below before curling her arms around Vaati's nervously.

"Its called Aro'rak also known as 'Dying Winds,'" he states quietly looking at Emma's arms around him.

"Ahh you think you can teach me that when we complete this temple?" she asks as a small rock falls down into the water making a small splash.

"Um...that depends..." Piku gets annoyed with the little space there is between the two mages and tries to bite Vaati, but fails miserably because Emma glares at him.

"_Don't_," she says in telepathy. Finally the group finishes two more rooms and they come across a large door with a car size golden lock with red designs on it.

The newcomers gape at the size before returning back to Earth.

"Holy Din that thing is huge!" Emma replies shocked no longer holding onto Vaati to his relief. Piku still continues to glare at Vaati.

"Well are you going to unlock it or are we gonna stare at it all day?" he asks impatiently. Emma turns to stick her tongue out and places the Boss Key in the lock. Turning gears echoed throughout the long intersecting hallways. Finally, the door becomes unlocked and the lock falls to the ground wit a small earthquake in front of the mages' feet startling them both.

"Why do bosses always have a huge freaking lock and door all the freaking time?" Emma asks annoyed. Vaati shrugs before entering. The room was huge with a large cylinder platform filled with water on the outer part of the room. Emma stands in place with fear in her eyes.

"Oh hell no! Not this boss why?" Vaati turns to Emma confused.

"What?" he asks. Suddenly a large earthquake shook the earth. Something emerged from the waters that was also made of water with a glowing nucleus at the head. Emma backs up frightened. Piku and Vaati get ready for battle.

"That's-that's-"

* * *

><p><strong>Emma: Wow she's mean with all these cliffhangers...guess who the boss is!<strong>

**Vaati: A worm.**

**Emma: ...how did you get in here?**

**Vaati: Magic.**

**Emma: Ahh.**

**Me: Wha? Oh um...well I shall see y'all later~! Wait Emma did you give away any hints?**

**Emma: *shifty eyes* noooooo~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: It feels so long since I've updated, but I guess its because the week felt long...I was actually suppose to put in Morpheel instead, but I suppose Morpha wanted to redeem himself...or itself...I don't even know -.-'**

**Morpha: Shut it you piece of c*$#! How could you let me die like that?**

**Me: *blinks* because its funny...**

**Emma: XD**

**Morpha: I hate you and your kind.**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Vaati: now you know how I feel and that really felt gross...stay out of me you creep!**

**Morpha: You don't have to ask me twice. *shudders***

**Vaati: *looks at Shadow glaring at him and backs away slowly* Oh crap...um Shadow I can explain! Really! *goes even paler before runs into his room, locks the door, and hides***

**Emma: X'D Oh my Goddess! Vaati is afraid of Shadow Link? Hahahahahahahahaha!**

**Me: How did her personality changed? Hmm...interesting question, but I shall not tell you until much later~! :p  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Boss Morpha!<strong>

** 3rd Person POV**

"That's Morpha! Aw man I don't wanna fight this bugger anymore~!" Emma complains as Morpha roars a battle cry. Vaati smirks at the new challenge as Piku flies happily to Emma's side ready for anything.

"Well, we outta get this moron out of the way, ready Vaati?" she asks smirking with fire in her hands. Suddenly, a voice was heard no multiple voices of every low and high pitch.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Heroine of Time and her little sidekick the Sorcerer of Winds. How fascinating I get to fight the two famous people of all time. What luck I have!" the voices say gleefully. Emma and Vaati look up and notice Morpha moving closer to the mages to make eye level. The mages step back to avoid any tricks that may be up the water beast's 'sleeve.'

"Morpha...well I'll be damned this thing can actually speak the modern Hylian language." Emma replies crossing her arms and the fires circling around her threateningly.

"Of course I can speak you wretched human!" Morpha hisses as four tentacles of water lunge at Emma. Emma does not move instead she waits with a grin.

"Big mistake,"

"Ahh!" Morpha cries as fog fades into play.

"You blasted human what did you do?" it asked. Emma only chuckled darkly.

"Think Morpha your a wise one, I'll give you a hint. How many fires did I start out with?" she asked. Morpha thinks for a moment before gliding backwards in shock.

"Four fires...Wait when did you?" it asked shocked as there were only two flames left dancing about near Emma. Vaati who was silent throughout the episode of fire finally spoke.

"If I remember correctly you called me her sidekick did you not?" he asks curiously in a low voice with his head down and wind swirling around him a protective and deadly manner. Morpha scoffs at Vaati.

"Yes indeed I did why isn't that what you are? _Deadweight_?" it asked, amused.

"Tsk! Well, then...Emma! This one's mine you stay out of my way ya hear?" Vaati orders looking back at Emma to find her laughing.

"Need I remind you _I_ have to kill Morpha and _you_ stay out of _my_ way." she states summoning more fires, but was interrupted by water.

"Ahh!" Emma yells as Morpha nabs Emma with a water tentacle and dips her into the watery depths below without warning and keeps her there. Vaati's eyes widen before narrowing dangerously.

"Master!" Piku cries trying to get rid of the water by biting it.

"Let her go!" both Vaati and Piku command. Morpha 'smirked' and complied bringing Emma to the surface completely still.

"Master!" the wind around Vaati vanished instantly. Replaced with darker more violent winds. Vaati moved his arm aiming it at Morpha.

"Kill him." he mutters and on cue the winds charge at Morpha transforming into a tornado knocking the nucleus out of the water demon. The water worm dissolved and splashed everywhere making the dry solid arena damp and slippery.

Emma fell as well and landed in the water. Piku rushes to his master to retrieve her meanwhile Vaati grabs the nucleus with wind and brings it over to him. Before the nucleus made it too Vaati it jumped out of the wind's force and bounces back into the water to regenerate. Vaati clicks his tongue in irritation as he summons more winds.

"Northern Winds! Freeze this thing and shatter it!" he yelled as bitter cold winds whirl around Vaati and again lunge at its target. It hits, but the nucleus does not budge.

"You cannot use the same trick again, Sorcerer!" it hisses. A cough was heard from behind Vaati. He glances behind him briefly before turning his full attention on Morpha.

"Ow...damn worm!" Emma tries to yell, but comes out scratchy and raw. She continues to cough as she sits up with her hands to her throat.

"That's why you should stay out of my way brat!" Vaati yells muttering a high level wind spell. Emma only rolls her eyes and gets back up also muttering a spell. When Emma's spell was complete a long hookshot appears and lands softly in her hands. She smirks as she aims it right for the frozen nucleus.

"Vaati unfreeze the water worm so I can kill it!" she orders.

"Shut it! How do you know how to kill it?" he asks trying to concentrate, suddenly the ice breaks causing shards of ice to launch in all directions hitting everyone in the room.

"Ow!" Emma drops the long shot into the water, Vaati breaks his concentration and falls to the ground with a massive headache rendering him in a daze. Morpha takes this advantage to strike Vaati.

"Let's test out my new ability shall we, 'mighty' Wind Mage?" Morpha then launches itself into Vaati's mouth and vanishing. Emma gets up to stare in shock.

"Oi! Vaati? Vaati? Get up! What the hell just happened?" she asks looking around to find a trick, but found nothing.

"I'm fine Emma," Vaati says calmly as he gets up with 'wind' and faces Emma. Emma gets up observing Vaati and gasps.

"Oh crap don't tell me your new ability is manipulation?" she asks backing away from the mage who slowly walks towards Emma. Vaati tilts his head to the side curiously smirking.

"Your very smart Emma. Yes. I have obtained a new ability called manipulation, its very useful really. Now then lets see what knowledge you possess Wind Mage~!" he explains closing his eyes. Emma takes this chance to retrieve the long shot from the water with wind magic and aims it directly at Vaati.

"Ahh!" Vaati yells as he falls to the ground clenching his head in pain. Emma lowers the weapon to stare in confusion before a smirk replaced her confused expression.

"Fool, you can't manipulate the world's strongest sorcerer, he possesses knowledge of every kind of magic." Emma explains calmly, laughing darkly at Morpha's failed attempt to invade Vaati's mind.

"Get out of me you worm!" Vaati yells angrily. Emma falls to the floor laughing at Vaati squirming everywhere.

"This is priceless! Hahahaha! Vaati are...you really...this pathetic to let your guard down?" she asks between laughs. Vaati turns to glare at Emma before occupying himself of the invasion.

"Shut it this isn't funny Emma! Aim for the damn nucleus when it comes out!" he orders as water oozes out of his mouth. Suddenly, Morpha comes out of the boy exhausted. Emma gets up quickly and attacks the nucleus dead on with the long shot.

Morpha shrieks in pain as the water disperses again and the nucleus becomes comes closer and closer to Emma.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, NO! I cannot die! This isn't fair! It was two to one!" it yells as Emma drags the nucleus until it smacked into her hand. Emma cringes at the jelly like nucleus.

"This thing is squishy, touch it Vaati," she says handing it to Vaati who backed away refusing to touch it.

"Nuh uh, no way I don't wanna touch it. It might be diseased," Emma rolls her eyes before looking at the pathetic sight of Morpha. It tried to break free of Emma's iron grip, but it's efforts were in vain.

"Release me human! This is embarrassing! Let me go! Damn you stupid humans! Urg! Your worst than Link!" it complained trying to break loose. Emma only rolls her eyes. Suddenly, she begins tightening her grip on the nucleus with no sympathy in her eyes. Vaati notices Emma's expression changed from a troublemaker to a cold woman with no warmth.

"Die you worthless piece of crap!" she hisses bitterly as Morpha gets crushed into Emma's fist turning into light blue blood and jelly. Vaati winces at Morpha's last cry. All that was heard was pain and agony. He frowned at the bitter win not liking the whole idea of it dying.

"Well, lets get the hell outta here, what don't tell me you held sympathy for that creature? Come on it was just a boss get over it already. Jeez! Eww I got blood all over me," she casually runs over to the water and washes her hand off. Vaati stands in place in silence.

"Vaati...that wasn't Emma..." Piku replies quietly snapping Vaati back into reality.

"What?"

"Emma. She gets like that every now and then...even though she doesn't remember such a thing, Emma suffers from many things mentally, physically, and emotionally." Piku explains glancing at Emma who was too busy washing her hand. He looks at Vaati again.

"Emma...has never cried once in her lifetime ever. When she was born she was asleep. No matter what happened she never cried. Even now she never shed a tear ever. In fact I've never heard her laugh until today." Vaati is taken aback by this new information and glances at Emma which was now finishing up drying her hand off with warm wind.

"But-that's-that's impossible. How could she have not cried? That doesn't even make sense!" Vaati argues completely confused.

"What doesn't make sense?" Emma asks showing up in front of Vaati a few inches away.

"Ahh!" Emma blinks before rolling her eyes and walking away.

"What the hell was that for?" he asks in a shout. Emma stops in her place to look at Vaati.

"I should be asking you the same thing, moron." she sticks her tongue out and runs off. Vaati glares until a green light appears in the middle of the room right in front of Emma.

"Heroine of Time...Sorcerer of Winds...I have come to reward you with this first key: the Kinstone of the Wind People and to take you to Link." Farore explains as she holds out a green kinstone with dazzling details. The coin was attached to a brown yarn as a necklace.

Emma glares as she takes the item and puts around her neck roughly. Vaati comes up next to Emma and glares at the Goddess as well.

"Come we must see the former Hero of Time," she states as a beam of green light surrounds the mages twirling them into the air until they ported away in an unknown realm.

We're are we?" Emma asks looking around seeing nothing, but darkness. Vaati stands completely still as he stares forward glaring death itself at something. Emma follows his gaze and began glaring herself.

"You!" they spat out in hatred. A boy around Emma's age garbed in a traditional green tunic and green sock hat. Poking out of the hat was bright blond hair. Blue eyes bore into Emma's paler eyes with calmness and welcoming.

"Farore! Get me outta here now!" Emma yells as the green goddess appears next to the boy.

"I cannot." she replies calmly. The boy steps forward bowing slightly.

"You probably know me by now, but my name is Link," he states. Emma scoffs at him while Vaati continues to glare.

"Vaati..." Link says grimly recalling a battle between him and the sorcerer.

"Brat." he says flatly crossing his arms. Emma stomps up to Link and kicks him where the sun don't shine harder than normal. Both Vaati, Farore, and Piku wince at the sound. Emma then walks back to her place crossing her arms with a smug expression.

"Yeooww! Son of a Biggoron!" he curses clutching his squashed part, tears streaming down his face. Vaati smirks at Link and snickers.

"You deserved that brat." Vaati mutters quietly, but Emma hears him, but says nothing.

"Enough!" Farore yells and the whole 'room' goes silent with Link still in pain and the mages smirking at the hero.

"Now then Link, please explain to Emma about the next temple, please." she orders in a strained voice as she gently puts her hand on her head as though she has an oncoming headache before sighing.

"Kids these days..." she mutters quietly. Link clears his throat before speaking.

"Hang on a minute, lemme catch my...breathe...ow..." Link replied wincing and fidgeting in between words.

A few minutes later...

"Listen carefully Emma, Vaati. I will not repeat myself nor will I answer any questions." Link says seriously, with determination in his eyes. Emma gulps silently, listening intently. Vaati is indifferent about the situation.

"You know of the Legend about the Triforce, correct?" he asks. The mages nod.

"Well, you probably don't know or perhaps you do...but Zelda and Ganondorf are alive and doing their roles now, but they take on a different name. The Zelda you know is called 'Kathryn Greenwood' and the Ganon I know as also changed his name..." he explains, Emma's eyes widen in shock., but instantly puts her calm facade on.

"Princess Zelda is really Kathryn? Hmm I remember Zek saying that, but he didn't make any sense..." Emma mutters quietly.

"Emma, you are the next Link. Kathryn is the next Zelda, and finally the next Ganondorf is-" he repeats.

"I already knew that! What I want to confirm is 'do I really have to work with her' or do I have to rescue her later?" she asks in a shout. Link and Farore blinks before laughing their heads off. Vaati narrows his eyes.

"Your not telling us something. Spill it! Or else I'll turn you to stone!" he hisses angrily. Link stops laughing to glare at Vaati.

"You will do no such thing Wind Mage. Besides if you attack one of the Triforce wielders you'll get in trouble. Think of it as a game. The legend goes that the Triforce of Courage must defeat the Triforce of Power to rescue the Triforce of Wisdom. If there is interference then you lose the game because the higher-ups must yield the game. Though in this case the legend will be different." he explains happily, walking up and down to indicate his point.

"Well that type of legend is boring, sorry to disappoint you, but after beating the damn temples I'm done." Emma replies glaring every negative emotion she has towards the green boy.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk unfortunately we don't make the rules the Goddesses do-"

"To hell with the damn Goddesses! I want to be left alone! I'm done with this! Find someone else to do your dirty work brat! Besides the Hero of Time is boy! I am not a boy, I'm a female besides there is no triangle on my left hand!" she yells shoving her left hand in Link's face showing him there was no Triforce embedded on her hand. Link blinks **(That rhymes!)** before pushing her hand away with his index finger.

"It may not be on your left hand, but did you ever checked your right hand?" he asks calmly. Emma raises an eyebrow before inspecting her hand. Emma smirks when she concludes her inspection.

"None." she says smugly. Link and Farore go wide eyed in confusion.

"What?" Link asks. Emma's smirk grows.

"I said there is none." she repeats.

"Your joking."

"Nope." Link turns to Farore to meet confusion in her eyes.

"I...I don't understand...how? I thought I put the Triforce in her hand...I know I did! I saw her activate it!" Farore mutters in confusion trying to find the right words.

"Lemme see your hand!" Link requests tugging hard on Emma's hand. While inspecting her hand he finds no Triforce anywhere.

"What in Din's name?" he asks putting Emma's hand down. Suddenly, something dawns on him. He turns to Vaati to find him smirking.

"You! What did you do?" he asks stomping up to Vaati. Gets right into his face and studies his expression.

"Why I did nothing." Vaati replies ever so calmly. Piku also smirks getting Vaati's drift.

"The boy did nothing, but I will give you a hint." Piku says making is presence known. Both Emma and Vaati were still smirking when Piku began to explain.

"You remember how Emma used that spell and she collapsed right after during our fight with the dark warlock also known as Zek?" he asks, the two nod. Emma laughs darkly which makes the green Hylians turn to her.

"If you were watching then you must know about the time when those poes were in my head." she explains turning her back towards the green courageous people. They nod recalling the small fight.

"Well, if you remembered to analyze the fight then it will come to you clear as day. Allow me to explain. When those idiots were in my mind they told me how to lock the Triforce away by sealing it."

They nod still confused.

"But, I did nothing as well as everyone else. Basically the person named 'Death' put a curse on me so that I will never see or use the Triforce's power. Unfortunately, the seal was weakening by the time I fought with Zek so basically the poe slash wizzrobe put a seal upon my Triforce rendering it asleep so to say, but the seal is weakened when the wielder desires are strong. However, since the seal is blocking my powers I can only do so much, plus when I use high level magic I intend to forget those memories soon after and collapse in the process." she explains as Farore and Link gape at Emma in shock.

"But...how did a wizzrobe/poe no less block off the power of the legendary Triforce that my sisters and I created?" Farore asks trying to make sense of the information given.

Vaati and Emma chuckle darkly. Link glares at the pair while Farore waits patiently.

"You still don't get it?" Vaati asks.

"Its like the time when Vaati turned Zelda to stone at the Picori festival. Its the same thing, but in a different form. Here let me show you." Emma says holding her hand up to reveal the golden Triforce embedded in her right hand, but there was a magic circle around it and in the middle of the circle was a waxing crescent moon in the color purple. It throbbed and glowed as Emma winces at the pain before the mark fades until it is gone.

"That..." Link tries to talk, but fails.

"Alright, you still have explaining to do green boy. Who is the Ganon in this era?" Emma asks as though the earlier conversation never happened.

The group finally gets ported to the beach they were previously before entering the dangerous temple below. Emma stretches out her limbs before walking away.

"So...what do you think that riddle meant?" Vaati asks looking at the almost full moon. Piku was sleeping intently on Emma's shoulder. Emma stops in her tracks to look at Vaati.

"Um...I'm not sure, but I think we need to go across the world...come on I wanna go home and rest I do have school in the morning ya know." Emma replies muttering a spell and a blue circle is traced on the sandy floor as a portal. Vaati whirls around to walk into the portal.

"Hell with it I'm tired and I call the bed." Vaati claims before porting away. Emma blinks before shrugging.

"Whatever..." she says before she too is gone. The beach was left alone in silence...

"Hey brother, what yo say we pay them an early visit?" a hallow voice asks playfully. The one garbed in purple shakes his head.

"No Ashley we mustn't disobey orders." his replies grinning behind his hood. The one in green giggles swinging her lantern around carelessly.

"Stop doing that or you'll die!" the yellow one barks angrily. The green one starts laughing before ceasing her swinging.

"I'm sorry sister...I can't help...it, its funny~!" she giggles through her sentence. The yellow one sighs before she disappears as well.

"Come we must report to Lord Ganondorf immediately," the yellow poe say before she disappears. The green, purple, and the red one follow her.

"Okay sis~!" the green one replies happily.

"Soon our plan will go into play," the purple one says darkly.

"Aye indeed...once the full moon is up we will take them out," the red one replies playfully.

"Soon those wretched children will fall," a blue robed figure says before disappearing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Who do you think Ganondorf (wow almost typed in GanondorkXD) is in this era? :3<strong>

**Emma: Um...ooh I know!**

**Me: You shut it *clamps Emma's mouth shut with hand***

**Emma: Hmf hhmmfff!**

**Me: Don't use that language on me child! Who taught you those words?**

**Emma: Hmmf Fayss**

**Me: Emma you fail. -.-' See ya with another one~! Also It doesn't matter when you review I'm just happy that anyone is reading this :) Enjoy your day peeps~! (hehe peeps)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey guys! I am really, really, really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been busy with school and my self-esteem had been so low lately that I couldn't get motivated to type this chapter out, but now its up and loaded. I'm still shocked that this had 11 pages when I was finished, and yet chapter 4 still has more words in it. Huh who knew. Anyways, I'm done talking so enjoy (if anyone is still reading this)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Problems Everywhere!<strong>

**Emma vs. The One, The Only...Its the Dark Nut!**

** Emma's POV**

"I've been thinking..." I say fixing up breakfast. Vaati looks up from placing the plates and silverware, and stops.

"Hm?"

"Maybe...um..." Vaati raises an eyebrow questionably awaiting an answer.

"Go on," he urges. I flip a pancake into the air and it flopped onto a plate on the table. I smirked at my own skill.

"Now that's skill, no magic and no tricks," I muttered to myself. Vaati rolled his eyes and continued to place the silverware on the long wooden table. After setting up and cooking we decided to eat. It was fairly early in the morning, about 5:45am.

"That riddle and about Ganondorf...what do you propose we do about it?" Vaati asks slipping a piece of pancake into his mouth. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'll think about it at school in the mean time you can explore the house and whatnot, but don't go into anything personal okay?" I reply, clearing my empty plate and getting my combat boots on.

"Um...I do have a question though..." I turn around to see Vaati clearing his plate.

"And what might that be?" I asked crossing my arms. He turns.

"How did you change so dramatically over night?" he asked curiously as he walks over to me and stops when we were only a foot away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked dumbly completely unaware of anything.

"Don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about." he says. I shake my head and he continues. "You told me about your past in the temple, but that one question has been nagging at me for a while."

I blink trying to remember what he was referring to. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Ohh! That? Um...to tell you the truth I'm not so sure. Though I do remember a female voice telling me that 'this is for your own good child. Stay safe.' other than that I haven't a clue as to why I changed so dramatically. I guess thinking for a long time really gets to ya," I reply heading out the door to go to school. Vaati never said anything after that instead he quietly stared in space as I closed the door to walk to hell.

At school with Emma...

As I walked in the classroom I noticed everyone whispering to one another, but as soon as I entered the classroom they all stopped and stared at me. Why I don't know.

I blinked before moving on. When I reached my desk Kathryn, the blond idiot, watched me with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow, but never questioned her instead I sat down and waited for the teacher to show up.

"Hey Parker!" a kid shouted in question. I looked up to see 20 pairs of eyes on me.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He smirked.

"I heard you killed someone in school two weeks ago." he stated still smirking. I recalculated my memories again to see what he was talking about until it clicked. I smirked evilly.

"Now that you mentioned it, I have and I can't tell you how much fun I had doing so." I stated grinning ear to ear. The kid shuddered as well as the rest of the class.

"Do you really find it interesting to kill someone?" Kathryn asked. I turned and looked at her and frowned.

"Well, do you?" she repeated. I stayed silent. The students began whispering again. I wasn't really paying any attention around me until...

"I heard she put the Junior on fire." one kid said.

"Eh? Really? That's frightening." another kid replied. The conversations they were spouting out were plaguing my mind, but before I was about to leave the teacher entered the classroom with a grim look. All the students that were standing sat down in their regular seats.

"As you all know a Junior student passed away in this school last week." the teacher, Mr. Leon said breaking the silence. I narrowed my eyes as he turned and glared at me with intense hatred.

"We will not be having class throughout the week because of this tragedy, so...class is dismissed until further noticed!" he replied walking out of the classroom. The students were once again whispering and while some were walking out of the classroom.

I walked out of the classroom to leave the suffocating school, but unfortunately for me some brats decided to take 'revenge' on me for killing an upperclassmen. I shrugged and went around them.

"Where do you think your going Parker?" the same blond kid asked in a sneer. I stopped walking.

"Home." I replied not facing them. They laughed.

"What's this? The devil is scared of suspension? Or even better your a coward!" they laughed again, but the rest of the class was not.

"Say what you will its not gonna make a difference. Besides...I can kill you where you stand without batting an eye. If you _really_ want to taunt me again I can't guarantee you'll live." I said walking away. I heard someone get up out of their seat and some footsteps followed after.

"You may be able to kill them, but you won't be able to kill me, isn't that right, _Emma_?" a female voice asked. She sound like she was three feet away, but she wasn't someone I wanted to mess with. Why? Because this pest is the one and only Kathryn.

I sighed before turning around.

"Your annoying. Leave me alone." I said ending the whole episode as I teleported away.

"Urg! Finally I'm out of that dump!" I yelled to myself as I walked back home. I am currently walking in the middle of the town also known as Hylia Village grumbling to myself about the whole Kathryn incident. Snow crunched beneath my feet as I walked. Winters are always quiet in this town because no one wants to be outside in the cold which the quiet is always nice and I don't really mind the cold.

A few hours later...

I was finally reaching the edge of the town when I heard a buzzing sound. I quickly took out my cell phone and saw that I had a message from Vaati's cell. I flipped the phone open to read the text.

**I'm bored! Is there anything in this place that is amusing? First Farore barges in here explaining where the next temple is, then I get my rear kicked by Ganon in Wind Waker, and now the power is out! Boredom is a curse!**

I had to laugh at that. I text back saying to meet me at the lake behind my house. Before I could take one step the phone buzzed again.

**Wait don't you have school? Or whatever you call it? Ow! The Thing is trying to take the damn phone away! Ow!**

I chuckled again before texting back and teleporting to the lake. When I got there Vaati was there waiting on a log with Piku biting his hand.

"Ow! Get off me!" Vaati yelled running around like an idiot. I rolled my eyes before walking towards them. Suddenly, the earth rumbled.

"Vaati!" I yelled. He turned as well as Piku. When they spotted me they were gone out of my sight.

"Woah!" I yelped as a giant wall surrounded me blocking off any exit and no light passed through. It was pitch dark.

"Crap. Now what?" a chuckle was heard from behind me. I whirled around to find two small glowing red eyes coming closer and closer until they were three feet away. I backed up one step to keep a distance.

"Your the reincarnation of Link are you not?" it asked. I nodded grimly.

"Unfortunately yes I am, but you can call me Emma because that's my name." I replied getting a small orb of light started in my right hand, but I regretted it.

My eyes widen in alarm.

"Oh crap." was all I could say before laughter was heard ringing in my ears.

"Scared are we?" it asked twirling it's sword around lazily. I growled.

"I am **not** scared tin man!" I barked. It laughed again with humor.

"Good. It wouldn't be fun if you were." it said calming down and getting into a battle stance.

"Alright Darknut bring it on!" I taunted as it charged with its sword in hand. I blocked the attack with a magic shield.

"Good, but I expect you to know how to wield a sword. Show me your skills." it taunted backing up to its original position.

"Uh...okay..." I shrugged muttering a spell to summon a sword. The sword landed in my hands and when it did power surged through me as though I've been holding a sword for ages.

The sword in my possession had a black hilt with a ruby gem decorated on it at the end of the hilt and the intersecting or the blade itself and the hilt...I have no clue on what the names of the parts are. The blade itself is about the same length as my arm and it was a shimmering silver with a red tint to it. The sword reminded me of the Master Sword only better.

"Ahh so you _do_ wield the Blood Sword. Interesting." it mused rubbing its chin with its hands. I went in a battle stance that I see Link do in the games. Only this time I'm using magic to boost my abilities. Yeah it may be cheating, but I don't care. The villains get to cheat so why can't I?

"The Blood Sword?" I asked glancing at my sword which throbbed in my hand thirsting to kill. I smirked.

"I like it." I said lunching at the Darknut full speed with the Blood Sword in my right hand and a magic pale green orb in the other.

The Darknut followed. All that was heard was metal clashing and dirt flying as our feet danced. We were evenly matched and it was copying everything I did. Stab, block, horizontal slash, dodge, throw magic orb, and then I did the unexpected. I leaped into the air, muttered a spell which was lightning, I then gave the lightning to the sword which the sword happily took it, got ready to throw the now charged sword, and it flew straight to the Darknut's skull. The helmet shattered and blood splattered everywhere.

A bone chilling cry was heard as the Darknut fell to its death. I landed softly on the ground and then grabbing my sword from the dead pile. The walls dissipated into thin air leaving a glaring sun in my face. I had to squint to see and I didn't like the sight at all.

"Well, well, well if it isn't that wretched mage brat. Its been awhile _Emma_." the cloaked figure said. I backed away looking for Vaati and Piku.

"Crap." I replied keeping the sword in front of me in a defensive position. He walked forward smirking. He also wielded a sword garbed in black. The only color that remained was the dark blue gem in the intersecting of the blade and the hilt. I had to admit that his sword was cool and the blue gem looked like an eye.

"What are you doing here Zek?" asked.

"Why I came to pay you a visit and I want to repay you for what you did to me." he explained. He stopped only three inches away from me. He backed me into a tree. I clicked my tongue as fear plagued my body.

"Damn it." I muttered looking desperately for Vaati to show up. Where was he?

"What's the matter? You scared without your knight?" he asked leering as he came closer. I dropped the sword and put my hands in front of me for defense.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled, glaring. He chuckled as he put a hand on my chin to force me to look at him.

"I suppose you don't know how to listen? She ordered you not to touch her, Zek!" a voice yelled from behind Zek. Zek smirked before turning around to face a purple mage. I sighed in relief.

"Vaati your late." he frowned and glared at Zek with Piku resting on his shoulder glaring as well.

"Vaati, so glad you can join us. Though I wished I was with your precious girl a little longer." he mused as we all tensed.

"She is not my precious anything!" Vaati replied angrily. I rolled my eyes as I casually walked behind Vaati, but I was stopped when Zek grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to his person.

"Get off!" I yelled trying to get away from him. Vaati muttered a spell and a gale of wind attacked Zek. I took this opportunity to get away.

"Vaati." I replied hugging him temporarily. Vaati turned red, but he quickly pushed me behind him.

"Hey I can fight too ya know!" I shouted summoning my sword to me. Vaati stared at the sword curiously.

"Where did you get the Blood Sword?" he asked. Piku flew to me and rested on my shoulder.

"I have no idea, but its cool." I replied lighting a small fire and gave it to my sword. I smirked.

"Lets finish him," Vaati nodded summoning four orbs. I blinked.

"Wait you can summon the four elements without any side-affects?" I asked. Vaati smirked as the four orbs evolved into small dragons. A green representing wind, red representing fire, blue is water, and brown is earth. The four dragons went in front of Vaati and yelled at him?

"You!" the green one sneered.

"What do you want this time Wind Mage?" the blue asked glaring.

"You are going to kill Zek and make sure this one here doesn't do anything stupid." he stated pointing to me.

"Hey!" I protested. The dragons looked at Vaati, Zek, then me and vice versa.

"You of all people is actually protecting a _girl_?" the brown one asked shocked. I glared.

"Hey I am _not_ a freaking weakling!" I yelled. The dragons went up to me and stared.

"Your...Link?" the red one asked. I glared again and crossed my arms.

"Sadly."

"The Wind Mage is _protecting_ Link?" the blue one asked shocked once again. Vaati glared.

"No I am not, besides she's too careless to be the blonde idiot." he stated calmly despite his glare. The dragons laughed.

"Hey! Wow I sound like Navi." I replied shuddering at the name.

"Fine. If you make one false move Wind Mage we'll kill you." the red one said puffing out fire through his nose.

"The name's Aki!" the green one stated. I nodded.

"Emma." I replied.

"That over there are my siblings. The water dragon is a female like me while the other two are males." Aki said pointing to her siblings. I looked at each dragon and sighed.

"Your Fuyu." I said pointing to the blue one. It nodded.

"Natsu." I pointed to the red one he also nodded.

"And Haru." I pointed to the brown one. He also nodded. Normally I would laugh because Haru is usually a girl's name, but I'm not going to anger four deities that's suicide.

Alright, now where is Zek?" I asked looking around, suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to face Zek with a evil look in his eyes.

"Emma!" Vaati yelled grabbing me and pulling me away from danger. A crash was heard as Zek punched the forest floor making rocks and dirt fly everywhere. Vaati and I had to shield our eyes well, Vaati shielded me all I did was close my eyes.

"Ow..." I groaned. I was lying on the grass with Vaati sitting next to me wiping blood off his mouth.

"So you dodged? I'm impressed Wind Mage." Zek sneered as he transformed into a demon with giant wings the size of fully grown maple trees. Zek also had a tail snapping side to side and his blue eyes were replaced with cold red ones. His demonic form was black with a red tint. His sword grew as well.

"Tsk!" Vaati clicked his tongue as he picked me up bridal style. I yelped in surprise.

"V-Vaati what are you doing? Put me down! Your not thinking of fighting Zek alone are you?" I asked in alarm as Vaati flew upwards towards Minish Woods. My eyes widen in fear.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Don't go that way!" I pleaded grabbing his collar. Vaati said nothing.

"Vaati do you have any idea where your going?" I asked as Vaati lowered himself on the ground and placed me on my feet. He turned.

"Wait!" I yelled grabbing his sleeve.

"I wanna fight too! I'm not a coward! Let me FIGHT!" I yelled gripping his sleeve tighter. However, my grip didn't last very long because Vaati grabbed my hand to take it off him and walked away.

"Wait...you can't- you can't win! Aren't we suppose to work as a team?" I asked walking forward one step.

"I said wait dammit!" I yelled again. He stopped.

"Emma shut up and wait." he ordered casually and teleported away. I dropped to my knees and punched the ground.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"Emma." a female voice called out. I looked up in a fury.

"Farore! Stop the fight." I pleaded angrily. She looked at me with a serious expression.

"Stop the freaking fight you worthless Goddess!" I ordered again, suddenly something wet touched my face and it spilled down my cheeks.

"What the hell is this?" I asked touching my face. I looked at my fingertips and saw that it was water.

"Tears." Farore replied. I looked at her like she was an idiot before I laughed.

"T-tears you say?" I asked still laughing at her word. The 'tears' kept coming and they landed on the ground with a soft 'tap.'

"Yes. Do you not know of tears?" she asked kneeling down to eye level.

"Nope. Haven't a clue." I replied causally. Though I noticed that my chest ached for some odd reason.

"Tsk. This is going to be annoying." I said wiping away the liquid off my face and stood up.

"Alright fine if your not gonna stop the battle then I will." I stated walking towards the battle. Farore stopped me by getting in front of me.

"Move." I commanded grimly. She do not.

"Move!"

She kept her ground.

"Move damn it!"

"No." she replied. I clicked my tongue once again and saw that Vaati was continuing the fight against Zek. Explosions and rumbles were heard.

"Can't you see that standing here is boring and the interesting place is over there?" I asked still angry.

"You haven't changed Emma." she stated walking up to me and patted my head.

"Don't touch me." I said swatting her hand away.

"What do you think of Vaati?" she asked.

"Um...did you just say his name instead of 'Wind Mage?'" I asked. She nodded. I shrugged.

"What do you think of him?" she asked again. I thought about it, but I had no answer.

"I don't know."

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"Uh...what?" I asked.

"You heard me." she replied smirking.

"Um...I suppose he isn't a bad person though I don't see the point in asking." I replied still clueless as to what she was asking. She chuckled.

"That's not what I meant." she said looking at the fight.

"Well you lost me so move." I replied trying to get passed the Goddess.

"Do you care about him?" she asked.

"Your stubborn. I have no freaking clue as to what your asking!" I yelled, annoyed. She sighed.

"Fine. Stay here while I go and stop the fight." she replied walking away. I rolled my eyes and-

"Oh and if you follow I'll kill Vaati. Stay here and think about my question." she ordered looking back at me with authority. I rolled my eyes again and sat down on a fallen log and pouted.

"Good girl."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Go away." I shooed her away so I could think. When she was gone I thought about what she meant, but I got nowhere.

"Damn her and her stupid riddles." I muttered angrily as I picked up a rock and threw it.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Vaati was panting heavily when he noticed a strong magic power near Emma. Vaati was scratched and bruised from the blows he took from Zek's attacks whereas Zek was fine.

"Damn him." he glared trying to find a way to defeat Zek. He didn't have much time left until his mana depleted. Suddenly the strong magic force came closer to where his current location was with full speed.

"Hmm...looks like we angered the Goddess of Courage. I wonder who she's gonna kill?" Zek mused looking in the direction where the magic pressure was and Emma's location.

"Tsk. Farore." Vaati muttered a spell and he was surrounded with flying eyes who were happily flying around their master.

"I sense Emma over there too." Zek stated amused with Vaati's alarmed expression.

"Don't you touch her." Vaati yelled as he commanded his minions to attack. They complied, but before they could do anything a green light appeared in front of Vaati and Zek. The eyes vanished for fear they would die.

"Enough!" a female voice yelled. In place of the green light a young woman clad in green appeared between the mages.

"Goddess of Courage." Zek greeted, smirking.

"Leave now Zek and never return or else I'll kill you right here and now." she threatened, but the demonic form of Zek did not budge instead he laughed.

"_You_ kill _me_? Don't make me laugh!" he mused looking down at the small Goddess. "Goddess Farore it is _you_ who will die!" he replied charging up a dark orb and lunged it at Farore. Farore lazily flicked the orb back at Zek and it hit Zek making him fall.

"Gah!" he yelled transforming back to his normal self.

"Now will you leave or do I have to kill you?" asked dangerously. Vaati only stared in awe at the damage the Goddess did without moving an inch.

"Fine. I'll leave, but I will be back!" he yelled clutching his now injured stomach and soon he teleported away. Vaati sighed in relief and winced when he noticed his own injuries.

"Vaati. Go to Emma and reassure her that your fine." Farore ordered calmly. Vaati glared at the Goddess.

"I don't think I can move..." Vaati admitted in defeat as Piku flew over to Vaati and began to heal him.

"Okay...now I can." he replied as he inspected himself finding no wounds. Piku looked off to the side.

"Vaati!" he shouted. Vaati looked at the purple creature.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-thanks...f-f-for...saving my master..." Piku said turning red from embarrassment.

"Sure." Vaati casually walked towards Emma's direction when suddenly he was attacked from behind.

"Vaati!" a female voice cried out from behind.

"Emma...could you um...get off?" he asked half looking at Emma who was clinging to his back tightly.

"Not yet." she buried her head into his hair.

"Uh...um...we...should...um...get back to uh...the house..." Vaati stuttered trying to sound calm, but failed.

"Yeah fine." Emma replied getting off Vaati and walking back. Farore chuckled before whispering in Emma's ear.

"I do **not**!" Emma yelled backing away from Farore turning red in the process. Vaati merely blinked.

"What?" he asked. Emma yelped and turned even redder.

"Uh...um...Its nothing!" she yelled running back to the house. Vaati only stood there confused. He turned to look at Farore for answers, but she shook her head giggling. Piku catching on to the whole thing bit Vaati's hand and flew away.

"Ow! You little thing what was that for?" he asked chasing Piku.

"You brat! Die somewhere!" Piku yelled back. Emma stopped and flicked Piku. Vaati also stopped to laugh at Piku before getting flicked as well.

"Ow."

"Come on!" she said grabbing Vaati's hand and running to her house.

"She is not honest at all. I can't believe Vaati is dimwitted about this kind of thing." Farore mused teleporting back to her realm. Before she did however, she looked in one particular direction where five pairs of eyes were in a dark place in the trees and then vanished. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Uh...let me explain what Haru, Aki, Fuyu, and Natsu means in Japanese. Lets just say they are the four seasons. Haru: Spring, Aki: FallAutumn, ****Fuyu: Winter, and Natsu is Summer. See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey guys! How was your Thanksgiving? Well I have the next chapter up and ready so...you may start reading. Oh yeah one more thing Welcome newcomers and thanks for favoring and reviewing it really made my day :D Actually when I logged on today I noticed 10 reviews and it startled me. I had to whack myself to see if I was dreaming XD what a fail on my part.**

**Emma: I'll say.**

**Me: You shut it.**

**Emma: Make me.**

**Me: Nah too lazy right now. See ya~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trust &amp; Shadows<strong>

** Emma's POV**

"Emma! Where are you going? Your gonna take my arm off! Slow down!" Vaati pleaded as I blindly rushed back home.

"Emma!" Vaati yelled again annoyed. His voice snapped me out of my trance and I stopped to look around.

"Vaati?" I asked turning to him, confused.

"You mind letting me go?" he asked. I looked at him funny before looking down to see I was holding his hand.

"Oops, s-sorry..." I replied quietly, releasing him and looking away.

"What did Farore say to make you all riled up?" he asked smugly. I blushed thinking of Farore's comment.

"Uh...I...uh...its none of your business!" I yelled stuttering in the process. I folded my arms and looked away trying to regain my composer, but I was still blushing.

"Liar! Tell me!" Vaati urged going in front of me. I yelped in shock and backed away a few small steps.

Vaati smirked.

"Tell me or else." he repeated getting closer and closer.

"Get out of my personal space, now Vaati!" I ordered trying to get away, but as he moved closer my face turned beet red.

"Piku!" I yelled out. No answer.

"Aw crap. Vaati what did you do to Piku?" I asked suddenly alarmed. He smirked again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he backed me up against a tree.

"Ehehehe...Vaati are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Never better, why?" he replied wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Your acting weird. Creepy weird."

"If you tell me what Farore whispered to you then I'll stop."

"This just isn't fair! Why do you want to know everything that happens around me?" I asked hitting Vaati on the head with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Vaati backed off and held his bruised head.

"Your fault dumbass." I stated calmly scanning the area to see if Piku or Farore was around.

To my dismay I found nothing. I frowned.

"Where is Farore and Piku? Vaati?" I asked turning my head to face Vaati, but it turned out he too was gone. A few minutes had passed and my body began to tense.

"Okay Vaati quit hiding. This isn't funny anymore." I looked around and found no sudden movement.

"Vaati I'm serious! Stop hiding!" I pleaded in a shout. Suddenly a bush to my right moved and out of instinct I went defensive.

"Vaati?" I asked timidly. The movement quickened and grew louder. Fear plaguing my body to run I stayed put.

"Vaati? Piku? Farore?" I asked hiding behind the tree. Suddenly, the movement stopped as though it were never there. I backed up three steps until I bumped into something.

"What the-?" I looked behind me and noticed a hand reached out to grab me. I screamed as my knees gave in.

"Emma?" a male voice called out. I looked behind me again to see Vaati standing there smirking.

"You stupid human you made my master cry!" another voice pitched in.

"Vaati? Piku?" I asked softly as small faint tapping noises were heard and my face was wet...again.

"Uhh...it wasn't my fault!" Vaati argued.

"Yes it was you filthy human!" Piku yelled baring his teeth. I clicked my tongue and got up.

"Vaati. Piku." they turned to me.

"You...you...you...!" I grumbled angrily.

"Uh oh." Piku hid behind Vaati who stood there ready to get whacked.

I glomped Vaati and Piku, crying.

"Why did you leave? Piku you know how I hate being alone! And you! Don't you EVER do that again, ya hear me?" I yelled between 'tears.'

"Vaati your an idiot." a female voice chimed in amused.

I looked up to find Farore standing above us with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Shut up!" Vaati yelled. I got up and dusted myself off. As Vaati got up I whacked him on the head again and glared.

"Jerk."

"Ow..."

"Are you three done?" Farore asked.

"What do you want Farore?" we all asked in sync.

"Jinx!" I yelled out randomly.

"What?" Vaati asked. Piku and Farore burst out laughing.

"What?" Vaati asked again.

"Vaati your an idiot." I stated chuckling along.

"I think your all idiots." a female voice said from behind Farore. We all turned and faced Kathryn leaning on a tree with her arms crossed.

I glared.

"What do you want Kathryn?" I asked angrily. She chuckled.

"I just came here to visit and my friend here wanted to see his old friend again.

"Who?" I asked, turning to Vaati. He glared at the blond.

"You can come out now." Kathryn said facing the opposite directions where we were. A figure came from behind the tree. Vaati glared even more and got in front of me.

"Calm down Vaati. I'm not gonna hurt your little girl, sheesh." the figure said. My eyes widen as the sun hit the figure showing who it was.

"She's not my little girl, Shadow Link," Vaati growled.

"Damn straight she ain't!" Piku agreed, glaring at Shadow Link. He still wore his usual tunic attire, but his sword was missing and he wasn't getting hurt by the Sun's rays.

"Uh...why isn't he effected by the sun?" I asked. Kathryn kicked the tree gently as she walked towards us.

"I gave him the ability to walk within the Light World freely." Kathryn replied. I nodded still not trusting her.

"Farore. Nice to finally meet you in person." Kathryn greeted Farore.

"Likewise." she replied.

"Emma, I apologize for my rude comment at school today. I was a bit curious about the rumors going around the school and why you act the way you do." she explained.

"Well did you find out any information little Princess of Hyrule?" I asked sarcastically. She furrowed her eyebrows in disapproval as she vanished into thin air.

"What the-?" I asked in alarm, but suddenly a presence appeared behind me.

"I suggest you don't talk to me like that Emma. I might just accidentally kill you." she whispered in my ear. Vaati tried to punch the girl, but missed.

"Tsk."

"Vaati calm down." I ordered and he grudgingly complied glaring at me.

"Nayru! You wanna tell Emma's group here what's _really_ going on?" Kathryn yelled out. Shadow teleported next to Kathryn on a fallen log.

"Urg! How is it that you can find me every time?" A female's voice yelled back. A woman clad in blue jumped down from a nearby tree and appeared next to Farore who only rolled her eyes.

"Spying on me again sister?" Farore asked the blue clad woman. She chuckled.

"Of course not little one. I was only climbing trees." Nayru replied gently. I rolled my eyes at the two Goddesses.

"Are you morons done yet?" I asked, annoyed. Nayru looked at me and frowned.

"What?" I asked as she pointed to me.

"Brat!" she shouted before sitting on the log next to Kathryn. I blinked.

"What the hell?" I looked at Farore for answers and she merely waved the unspoken question away.

"_This_ is Nayru? I thought Nayru was the _elegant_ one!" Farore, Vaati, Kathryn, Shadow, and Nayru looked at me as though I grew two heads and laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?" I asked, alarmed and confused.

"Nayru elegant? Pff hahahahahhhaahhaaha! She's far from it!" Farore replied between laughs.

"What?" I asked.

"Nayru maybe the eldest sister, but she isn't what you humans described her as! She is as clumsy as Zelda is _and_ she's careless!" Farore laughed. Nayru rolled her eyes still snickering.

"Wha-? How is that possible?" I asked again for the millionth time. Vaati was the first to calm down.

"Nayru is just like Din in a few ways." Vaati explained. I nodded still utterly confused.

"Don't worry you'll figure it out some day." Vaati said patting my head.

"I'm still confused..." I muttered.

"Anyways, before we get off track again. Why don't we all go to Emma's house to chat." Kathryn suggested.

"Wait! What?"

"Is that the only word you know?" Kathryn asked smirking. I glared.

"No."

"Well then shut up and let's go!" Kathryn stated happily as she walked towards my house.

A few hours later...

"This is why you _never_ let Kathryn lead," Shadow sighed face palming. We finally made it to my house with a little time wasted. So now we are all seated in the living room area in my room explaining whats really going on around Michigan and possibly the world.

"Okay let me get this straight. Ganondorf in this time is your dad's friend?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes."

"Plus he works in the government?" she asked again. I nodded.

"Where does he live?" she asked.

"The northern part of Michigan Island. Last time I visited him was about 10 years ago." I explained.

"10 years ago?" Vaati asked softly. I nodded.

"Yes, why? What's up?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh its...nothing." Vaati replied.

"Sooo...Emma how long have you and Vaati been together?" Kathryn and Nayru asked. I slowly looked at Kathryn and glared.

"Shut. Up. We are just partners with the same unfortunate goal, that's all." I explained flatly.

"What? That's it? You guys haven't done anything cute?" Kathryn asked disappointed. I nodded before smirking.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not interested in such a thing. Now can we please move on so you all can get the hell out of my house?" I yelled causing the rest of the company excluding Farore, Vaati, and Piku to flinch.

"Okay...fine. So...what keys do you have Emma?" Kathryn asked. I showed her the Kinstone Vaati and I got off of Morpha.

"Only one?" Kathryn asked. I nodded gritting my teeth.

"Yes."

"How many do you have?" Vaati asked glaring. She smirked.

"Two." she answered pulling two items out of her hoodie pocket. A blue kinstone and a blue fire in a bottle.

"I have the Kinstone of the Water People and Nayru's Will. I got to tell ya they were a hassle to get." Kathryn replied showing off her items. I rolled my eyes.

"What only two?" I asked in a mocking manner. She glared, but for some reason she discarded the thought.

"How 'bout you and Vaati go for a walk, huh Emma? I'd like to talk to the Goddesses about some personal issues." she said smirking. I glared.

"How 'about y'all leave my house." I replied with the same tone. She clicked her tongue, but said nothing.

"Well she does have a point there Kathryn." Shadow said patting her on the head. Kathryn squealed at Shadow and hugged him. I merely blinked.

"What the hell?" I asked looking at Nayru for answers. She said nothing, only laughed.

"Uh...you know what. Vaati and I are going to take up on your offer." I said getting up and dragging Vaati with me.

"Okay~!" Kathryn replied happily clinging to Shadow Link.

"Wait Emma! Where are you going now? Oi I'm talking to you!" Vaati argued as we went outside. Piku stayed behind to keep an eye out for the other four remaining in my room.

"Emma!" Vaati yelled.

"Sorry. I had to get out of there." I replied releasing Vaati's hand once again. Vaati tugged his hand away and keeping his distance from me.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to drag me out of the room with you! Why couldn't you go by yourself?" he asked. I looked away and sighed.

"Because I didn't want to be alone and you asked me about what Farore said to me earlier so..." I mumbled, but once again Vaati had keen hearing and heard every word of what I said.

"So your finally gonna tell me what she said to you, huh?" he smirked, but frowned when he noticed I said nothing.

"You know what don't tell me. I'm more curious as to why you cried." he said patting my head.

"I-I-I didn't cry! What's wrong with you? I swear I did _not_ cry that was um...I had something in my eye! I was so _not_ crying!" I argued and Vaati smirked.

"I didn't!" I yelled again, but I was stopped when Vaati flicked my forehead.

"Ow..." I moaned.

"Shut up." Vaati said still smirking. I stuck my tongue out and began walking towards the lake Vaati and I had plan on going.

"Um...so what did Farore say where the next temple is?" I asked. Vaati said nothing for a few minutes.

"She said it was located in a place called Mount Fuji where ever that place is." Vaati replied looking around.

"Mt. Fuji huh? Meaning we get to go to Japan! Yes! Hell yeah!" I yelled fist pumping the air. I twirled around and celebrated the fact that I get to go to Japan next. The place I've always wanted to go to.

"Uh what are you doing?" Vaati asked curiously. I stopped my happy dance and resumed back to walking.

"Uh...nothing. Just um..."

"Nothing huh? Yeah sure~!" Vaati replied mockingly. As we reached the lake something from behind came lurking about. We were unaware of the dangers from behind within the shadows.

"So Vaati do you wanna go ice skating?" I asked walking towards the lake. Vaati looked at me funny before glaring.

"What?" I asked. Suddenly Vaati ran towards me and yanked me away from the lake-side.

"Woah!"

A crash was heard shortly after.

"Ow!" I fell right on top of Vaati.

"Eep!" I quickly got off and stood up to look what almost attacked me again.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. Vaati got up shortly after and fired up a spell.

"An enemy." he replied. I got in a defensive stance and summoned my Blood Sword.

"Ahh, but who? Don't tell me its Zek again!" I complained waiting for the enemy to reveal themselves. Vaati shook his head.

"Teehee the girl doesn't remember me that's cold." a high pitched voice called out. Four pairs of glowing eyes of four different colors shone through the foggy debris.

"Cold as Winter, right sis?" another voice asked playfully.

"Why yes, yes of course brother! That's exactly it!" the same voice from before replied giggling.

"But Ashley...we're poes. We cannot feel cold." the second one answered. There was a pause before an eruption of giggles was heard.

"Ashley?" I asked myself. "Isn't that one of the poe siblings?"

"She remembers me!" Ashley replies gleefully as she flew in circles with her green lantern bouncing up and down showing her presence.

"Yay good for you sister!" the red one replied. My eyes widen when I recognized the queer poes. I backed up behind Vaati and grabbed his sleeve.

"Emma you alright?" Vaati asked softly. I nodded slowly.

"You alright Emma? You don't look so good Emma~!" Ashley teased as she got in Vaati's face. Vaati jumped back to keep some distance. The green poe pouted.

"Calm yourself Ashley." the purple one said making his presence known as well.

"Aww, but Artemis~! I wanna play!" Ashley whined.

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

"Please?" she begged playfully. The purple poe whacked the green poe with his lantern causing Ashley to cry.

"Artemis! You know better than to hit your sister!" the gold one scolded.

"I don't care Luna we have a mission to accomplish and if she's going to misbehave then I'll punish her!" Artemis yelled. Luna merely rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"Okay...am I the only one that finds this disturbing?" I asked looking at Vaati.

"Nope. This is really awkward." Vaati agreed. He narrowed his eyes scanning the area for the blue odd wizzrobe/poe.

"Where is Death?" Vaati asked. The poes now had their full attention on Vaati. They smirked with their eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the red one replied.

"Death-sama isn't here right now. He's probably paying a visit at your house Emma right about...now," Ashley stated coldly.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded by the fact that these poes separated us.

"_So that's why Kathryn kicked us out of my house so they – well that's a dumb move. The Goddesses are still there._," I thought.

"He should be coming back in a few minutes." I replied amused with my own thought. Vaati catching on to my unspoken thoughts also smirked.

"What makes you think that?" Ashley asked curiously. I laughed darkly causing the four poes to narrow their eyes at me in suspicion.

"Hey don't leave me in the dark tell me!" Ashley begged.

"You'll see when he gets here." I smirked. A few minutes later and the blue poe/wizzrobe returned with scratches and bruises everywhere. The poes merely blinked and asked what happened.

"The Goddesses were there." Death said grudgingly and glared at Vaati and I with hatred.

"I told you." I replied snickering at the pathetic sight.

"Oh well. Should we just go to plan B?" Ashley asked shrugging. The blue one thought about it and smirked.

"What's plan B?" I asked clutching to Vaati tightly.

"This." Death replied and vanished.

"Hey! Let me go!" I shouted gripping Vaati's neck.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Emma!" Vaati yelled.

"Vaati their trying to kidnap me!" I shouted suddenly losing my grip and then gone. All I saw was darkness.

"Emma!" Vaati yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma: What. The. Hell? Really? Kidnapping? I don't get kidnapped my mere poes! You twisted authoress!<strong>

**Me: Get used to it! xp Oh and uh Death your a fail.**

**Death: Shut your trap you pathetic human.**

**Me: Make. Me.**

**Death: I hate you.**

**Me: And I don't care. See ya till next time~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey what's up? I'm back and I'm giving you guys another chapter. Why? Because I can so enjoy! Poor Vaati and Emma.**

**Emma: I am going to kill you.**

**Me: Pssh you'll thank me later. *smirks and walks away*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ganondorf Revealed! Emma &amp; Vaati's<strong>

**Rough Day**

** 3rd Person POV**

Vaati turned around to find the poes laughing.

"Vaati you look pathetic!" Ashley said laughing. Artemis only shook his head and vanished.

"Indeed, indeed!" the red poe said happily flying around in circles.

"Come on you two we have to leave, now!" Luna ordered and all the poes left Vaati alone.

"**You stupid poes come back here**!" Vaati yelled completely furious with himself and the poe squad.

"Vaati!" a female voice called out running towards him. He turned and glared at Kathryn.

"Where's...Emma?" Kathryn asked panting. Shadow came up from behind her and looked around.

"She's been kidnapped hasn't she?" Shadow asked quietly.

"Sadly..." Vaati replied angrily.

"And you didn't protect her because?" Farore asked coming up from behind the group with Piku zipping in front of Vaati furious.

"**You let them take my master**!" Piku yelled, biting Vaati's hand. Vaati winced at Piku's bite, but said nothing.

"How _**dare**_ you! I told you pacifically to protect her! And what did you do? You let her get kidnapped!" Piku screamed again, he coughed out fire and directed it to Vaati. Vaati dodged silently.

"Calm down Piku." Kathryn soothed, but it made no effect.

"**Calm down? How can I calm down when my master is in trouble? You worthless piece of crap! You humans are weak! I knew I shouldn't have left Emma alone when I knew she was going to be in danger! Of all the rotten no good people she trusts its you**!" Piku said pointing to Vaati. Vaati flinched at Piku's tone of voice, but again said nothing.

"Well are you going to say anything oh mighty Wind Mage?" Piku spat out. Vaati turned around not facing the rest of the group and said nothing.

"Piku, calm down...what's done is done." Farore replied patting Piku on the head. Piku remained quiet and continued to glare at Vaati.

"Vaati..." Farore began, but was cut off when Vaati began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Farore asked taking one step forward.

"I'm going for a walk..." Vaati replied softly. Farore clicked her tongue and teleported in front of Vaati and slapped him in the face. The others winced.

"You are **not** going to rescue Emma alone! Do you even know where she is?" Farore asked in a shout. Vaati gently put a hand on his now red cheek and said nothing.

"Are you going to talk or what?" Farore asked angrily.

"..."

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it," Farore urged putting her hands on her hips.

"I said I don't know where she is! That's why I'm taking a walk to think!" Vaati shouted. Farore balled her hands into fists and grabbed Vaati by the hair and threw him at the lake side.

"Ow..." Vaati moaned as he got up on his knees to face himself in the ice's reflexion.

"Tell me Vaati do you still want ultimate power?" Farore asked pushing his face into the ice.

"Tsk. You know nothing about me." Vaati muttered.

"That's where your wrong Vaati! I know more about you than you about yourself! You like Emma do you not! And don't lie either!" Farore replied releasing Vaati.

"I do **not** like Emma! What makes you think that?" Vaati asked glaring directly at Farore.

"Oh let me think...there are three incidents that I can think of that tells me that you fallen for Link's reincarnation. Come to think of it you used to envy Link as well and now you fallen for Link's reincarnation," Farore explained also repeating herself. Vaati's glare harden.

"Three incidents you say? Well care to explain what those three incidents are? I did not envy that stupid blond! Never in my life did I even think about the blond in a way of jealousy! In fact I only wanted to kill that stupid arrogant fool! I did not fall for Emma and she is not Link's reincarnation because if she is then why doesn't she remind me of him at all? Explain that!" Vaati yelled getting in Farore's face. Farore smirked.

"Okay you may have hated Link up until now...but let me remind you of those three incidents and then I will explain to you about Emma's personalities. One incident, I'm sure you remember when that UnDead made Emma pass out and you were so angry that you killed that creature in mere seconds and you went as far as transforming into your demonic form! Another incident that I recall is when you apologized to Emma after she told you a fraction of her past. The final one occurred not only a few hours ago when Zek attacked. You took Emma to a safe distance to fight Zek off yourself. Now explain to me why you did those things when you obviously 'hate' Emma," Farore explained smirking in a smug way. Vaati turned red and looked away.

"For one I put her at a far distance because she was in my way, for two I apologized because..." Vaati began. Farore's smirk grew wider.

"Because? Go on." Farore urged.

"Because...because...um...because you told me that I can have whatever I wanted if I helped out Emma! Therefore I did so." Vaati explained still holding onto his pride. Farore smirked again.

"That still leaves one incident left. Tell me Vaati when you killed the UnDead did you _really_ have 'Ultimate Power' in mind? Or was it something else?" Farore asked smugly. Vaati flinched and turned around again.

"Uh..." Vaati replied completely blank.

"Thought so." Farore said crossing her arms.

"If it wasn't power you weren't thinking of then what was it exactly?" Farore asked. Shadow stared at Vaati in silence and smirked.

"Vaati you idiot..." Shadow muttered quietly. Kathryn wrapped an arm around Shadow's arm and leaned on him watching the battle between Goddess Farore and the mighty Wind Mage.

"Uh...Kathryn you mind letting go? You've been hugging me all day. Its getting creepy now." Shadow whispered trying to keep a decent distance between the girl and him.

"Nope. Its your fault that your comfortable." Kathryn whispered back. Shadow merely rolled his eyes and continued watching.

"Does it really matter what I was thinking about?" Vaati asked in a shout looking at Farore again.

Much to Vaati's dismay Farore nodded.

"Damn it..." Vaati muttered.

"Well? I'm listening."

"Get off my back will ya? Your worst than Emma!" Vaati shouted.

"I'm curious." Farore said still smirking.

"If you don't tell me then I'll through you in the Sacred Realm. You have 5 seconds to reply." Farore said. Vaati was about to argue, but was cut off.

"That's not fair what makes you have that much power over me-"

"1...I'm a Goddess you idiot."

"That's still not fair!" Vaati yelled trying to think of a way to reply.

"2..."

"Uh..." Vaati's mind was still blank, well there was the truth, but he didn't want to hurt his pride anymore than he did already.

"3..."

"Crap. Uh..."

"4..."

"Alright, alright I'll tell you the freaking truth already just don't throw me in the Sacred Realm. Its hell in there!" Vaati shouted. Farore ceased her counting.

"I was mad when Emma got hurt...and...Piku was there...and...I don't know I blanked out when it all happened!" Vaati lied.

"That's all?" Farore asked, still smirking. Vaati blinked.

"Yes...?"

"Really?" Farore asked again.

"Jeez! Your even worst than Din! Leave me alone already! Is this some new way of harassing me?" Vaati asked angrily. Farore thought about it for a minute and nodded.

Vaati face palmed and shook his head.

"This is why I hate pure ones..." Vaati muttered. Farore laughed.

"Emma said the same thing a few days ago!" Farore replied settling down.

"Well that was amusing, but now I really wanna save Emma," Kathryn replied from her spot. Shadow sighed, but said nothing.

"This is embarrassing..." Shadow muttered quietly, glancing at Kathryn.

"What Shadow?" Kathryn asked smugly. Shadow flinched.

"Uh...nothing." Shadow looked away and crossed his arms the best he could.

"Boys." Kathryn mused.

"Well then Nayru where's Emma?" Kathryn asked glancing at the blue goddess. Nayru looked at Farore who nodded.

"She's with Ganon now." Nayru replied grimly. Kathryn let Shadow go much to his relief and punched an innocent tree. Shadow backed away slowly until he was satisfied with his distance.

"You mean I came all this way just to go back to that place?" Kathryn asked. Nayru nodded trying not to laugh.

"I hate Ganon." Kathryn said glaring at the water.

"We all do." Shadow said rolling his eyes and looking away.

"Shadow why are you so far away?" Kathryn asked.

"Crap! Uh...because um...I don't know." Shadow replied, but Kathryn stomped up to Shadow and hugged him for the 100th time that day. Shadow grumbled, but he didn't argue.

"If Emma's with Ganon that means we have a long way to get there." Vaati stated thinking to more himself than anyone else.

"I know the quickest way to get there." Piku stated announcing his presence again, but he still glared at Vaati.

"How?" Vaati asked ignoring Piku's glare.

"Well, we have to wait at night to do anything." Piku glanced at the lake and narrowed his yellow eyes.

"Urg! Why is everything at night?" Kathryn complained looking at the sun. It was mid afternoon and the sun was at its peak.

"Stupid gerudo pig!" Kathryn scowled and kicked a rock onto the lake's icy surface. Shadow snickered a bit at Kathryn's childish form, before he was glomped again.

"Why me?" Shadow asked trying to pry Kathryn off.

"Is Kathryn a fangirl?" Farore asked quietly. Nayru nodded.

"Lovely."

"I wouldn't wanna be in Shadow's shoes right now." Nayru replied shaking her head. Farore agreed.

Meanwhile at Emma's current location...

**Emma's POV**

"Put me down you stupid wizzpoe!" Emma ordered, but Death kept a firm grip on Emma.

"She called Death-sama a wizzpoe!" Ashley giggled. The red poe agreed.

"Hey Erie? Could you go get the rope?" Luna asked and the red poe nodded before leaving the sark wide room.

"Let me go!" Emma yelled kicking.

"Stop moving!" Death ordered trying to keep a grip on Emma, but that grip was slowly loosening.

"Like hell I will!" Emma screamed. Death sighed and with a snap of his fingers two redeads appeared.

"Listen to me or else I'll sick the redeads on you!" Death whispered. Emma looked around to find two pairs of glowing red eyes looking at her. Emma stayed quiet and said nothing out of fear.

"Jerk." was all Emma said. Death chuckled darkly before moving on to the big double doors.

"Come, our master is waiting." Death commanded and all the poes and redeads in the room followed Death into the giant doors.

"Ah Death I see you failed to bring Kathryn, but I guess I'll live with just Emma." a male's voice chimed in from a throne sitting in the middle of the room. The room was dimly lit with candle fires flickering in the corners of the room. On the right wall there was huge paint portraits of each Ganondorf that ever lived. On the left wall was a huge long balcony facing mountains with thunder storms occurring. The floors and walls were a dark gray color and in the middle of the floor was a red thin carpet ending at the throne seat. It had the triforce embedded on it as well as the legendary Skyloft Bird underneath it.

It is said that the bird under the triforce is the legendary Skyloft birds. No one has seen the birds, but most believe they are still alive above the clouds. Some believe the mysterious bird is a phoenix, but most think it represents these mystical birds. I've seen a Skyloft bird before, but I was really little at the time so I don't remember it all to well. I was in a plane when I saw this giant (well it was giant back then) red bird gliding in the skies until it vanished above the clouds. The first legend has it that the beginning of most of Link's adventures took place in the game called Skyward Sword. That game is really entertaining. I have yet to complete it.

Anyways, back to the hellish reality. Wait a second that voice is...uh oh I'm dead.

"Emma its so nice to see you again, but what happened to you? You look so different now. I thought you had blond hair and dark blue eyes. Tell me child what happened 10 years ago after you left?" the man asked, I was just below the throne seat looking up at the mysterious man. My eyes widened in realization.

"Eragon Zarn..." the man smirked. This man is my dad's best friend and he so happened to be this era's Ganondorf. I never liked this person. He always had a dark aura around him.

"I'm glad you remember me, _dear_ Emma or should I say _Link_?" he spat out getting up. Death released me and backed up and bowed. The other poes stayed behind the wizzpoe in respect. The red one came back a while ago with rope in his hands.

"What's the matter Link? Too scared to talk?" he asked. I crawled away backing up away from the dark tall man. It turns out that Eragon or Ganon I should say is also a gerudo and has an ability to see the future. He became a government official because of these powers. Sadly I'm also deathly scared of this man because he just didn't look friendly. He looked exactly like Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time except his personality is worst.

Ganon laughed at my pathetic sight and moved forward a few steps, picked me up by the scruff of the neck, and slammed me down on the floor hard. I winced, but I never cried out.

"Let...me...go...now!" I pleaded. However, Ganon laughed again and continued to slam me into the ground until I was covered in blood. He then threw me into the wall next to the door.

I passed out, but before I did so I telepathically called out Vaati's name.

"Vaa...ti..." I whispered and then I was in darkness.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Death! Take this thing to her 'dungeon' and...make sure she cannot use magic at all." Ganon ordered walking behind his throne and into another room. Death bowed and complied to his orders.

"I kind of feel bad for Emma..." Ashley whispered. Luna patted her sister's head and walked off. Erie the red poe held his sister's hand and they to left the big room. The purple poe, Artemis was not present instead he was keeping a close eye out for Vaati's group.

"So its almost time?" Artemis asked himself and chuckled.

Death threw Emma on a queen size bed roughly and placed a sealing spell on her forehead so she could no longer use magic. Before Death walked out of the room he smirked and walked towards Emma again.

"This'll shut her up until Vaati gets here," Death said as he put a hand on her mouth and muttered a spell. A red symbol appeared above Emma's lips and it disappeared into her mouth.

He then left the room and locked it chuckling to himself.

Back at Vaati's position...

"Finally its nighttime!" Vaati yelled out walking back to the lake with the others following close behind. Piku was still furious with Vaati and Piku went as far as not talking to the purple mage. Kathryn still clung to Shadow who was trying desperately to get away from the blond princess. The goddesses were no longer there instead they went back to their realm to take care of Din.

"Now lets begin the spell." Vaati said enthusiastically as he drew a large circle on the ground with wind magic and four large triangular symbols in four corners of the circle. He then sat in the northeastern triangle in mid-air and began to chant. Piku followed in suit, but he went to the southwestern triangle. Kathryn grudgingly went to the southeastern triangle, but before she did so she kissed Shadow on the cheek and went to her place. Shadow sighed and went to his spot too.

"Alright chant with Vaati and we'll be there in no time flat!" Kathryn yelled out and they all began to chant in sync. As they chanted the circle began to glow and a harp appeared in the middle. Kathryn got up and played the harp. The song she played was the Song of Time. She even sung some lyrics.

"Oh time...

Please grant us...

The power to go through the gates of time..." Kathryn sung. The circle then evolved into a gateway to Ganon's tower. Vaati was the first to leave his triangle.

"Vaati wait!" Kathryn yelled out as the harp dissipated.

"What?" Vaati asked in a hurry.

"When you save Emma make sure she rewards you with a kiss," Kathryn said grinning ear to ear. Vaati rolled his eyes, but turned red when he entered the portal. Shadow then went in next with Kathryn latched onto him.

"You know Kathryn, you don't need to latch onto me every time, get off!" Shadow pleaded. Kathryn pouted, but she got off and the group soon entered the portal. Piku was about to go into the portal until it closed shut.

"What the hell that's not fair! Let me in!" Piku yelled, but gave up and glared.

"So the brats decided to come to me? Death! We're going to be having guests make sure their comfortable," Ganon ordered with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Y'all hate Ganon yet? Oh yeah I changed the red poe's name to Erie because when I drew him and put down his name it looked like Erie instead of Eric. Besides it suits him better. Also I just made up those lyrics now so...they suck :D Fail. -.-' Um...another thing guess who Death is really working for? :) Kathryn is really mean and annoying...just like Zelda! XD Poor Piku all alone in the woods. Too bad! Mwahahhahahahaahahaha! Oh yeah the bird symbol below the Triforce it didn't occur to me until yesterday, but it reminded me of the birds from Skyloft in Skyward Sword more than a phoenix, but everyone has their opinions so I'll leave it at that. See ya till next time ;)<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hey y'all! How y'all doin'? Thanks for reminding me of the birds proper name was, it really stumped me. I feel stupid now since I forgot the name -.-'**

**hehehe...shoot a light arrow at Dark Link nice. Good Luck with that. Ooh your gonna kick Zelda in the shins? Can I watch? Indeed the Poe Squad.**

**Farore: Boys are stubborn. *shakes her head***

**Vaati: Shut it!**

**Farore: Admit it! You like Emma!**

**Vaati: Do not!**

**Me: Go away your annoying me now. *snaps my fingers and they turn to dolls* much better.**

**Shadow: I hate my life. Kathryn get off me! *Kathryn gets off much to her dismay* Thank you. *looks at the review* I'm staying with Sapphiet *walks over to Sapphiet***

**Piku: I got banned? Whyyyyyyyyy! That's just cruel!**

**Me: Pssh where were you? I'm always cruel.**

**Piku: Sadist.**

**Me: I know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ganon's Tower<strong>

**Infiltration Part 1**

** 3rd Person POV**

"Woah! What the?" Kathryn asked entering through the portal.

"Looks like we're in a hallway of some sort." Shadow observed looking around sword in hand. Vaati narrowed his eyes as a pleading voice entered his mind. He looks around to find nothing.

"Emma..." he mutters. Kathryn whacked Vaati on the back of his head and smirked.

"Ow! What was that for?" Vaati asked glaring at Kathryn who merely stuck her tongue out childishly. Vaati rolled his eyes and walked forward.

The hallway was a narrow corridor lit with small candles. The candles held onto blue fire creating a blue illusion on the walls making all the darkness much more intimidating. Kathryn shuddered and hid behind Shadow.

"What's up Kathryn and why are you hugging me again!" Shadow asked looking at Kathryn who latched herself on Shadow looking uneasy. Shadow frowned and patted her on the head also moving in Vaati's direction.

Meanwhile Vaati closed his eyes and shut down all five of his senses and relied on his sixth to find Emma. A few minutes passed as Vaati continued to search for Emma's presence. Shadow yawned as he sat down leaning on a wall with his arms crossed behind his head with Kathryn sleeping on his left shoulder.

"Hey Vaati are you done yet? I'm bored!" Shadow whined scanning the hallway for any sudden movements and found none. He frowned again and clicked his tongue.

"Hey Vaati! Hello ya there?" Shadow asked smirking. Shadow got up without waking Kathryn and poked Vaati on his forehead. Pleased with his new entertainment he started poking the mage until-

"Shadow Link stop that right now or else I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!" Vaati threatened opening his glaring eyes temporary. Shadow backed off one step and chuckled.

"What'cha doin'?" Shadow asked again. Vaati grumbled, but answered anyway much to Shadow's pleasure.

"I'm trying to find Emma's mana source so we can find her quicker! Now shut up this requires full concentration!" Vaati went back into his world again to find Emma, while Shadow blinked and smirked.

"What if she's dead and that's why you can't find her." Shadow mused observing Vaati. Vaati slowly opened his eyes, glared, and summoned a small threatening tornado and Shadow was sent flying for a few seconds before landing on his face hard.

"Ow..." Shadow said sitting up with a bloody nose. Kathryn was instantly awoken by Shadow's loud thud and went to his side immediately.

"Shadow are you okay?" she asked inspecting his person to find any damaged, as soon as she laid eyes on his nose she narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue. Shadow Link gulped and backed off.

"Shaaaaadooooow?" Kathryn asked slowly bringing out the vowels as she summoned two shadow creatures behind her and they had four fingers on each hand pointing threateningly at Shadow. Red eyes bore into his own as they inched closer to Kathryn.

"Uh...Kathryn...this is...uh...nothing. I swear!" Shadow begged completely terrified of Kathryn's wrath or her shadows.

"Shadow, who did this to you?" she asked softly as she whispered in his ear. Suddenly, a four daggers in both of Kathryn's hands appeared making a soft clinging noise. Vaati grumbled in the background hearing every word of what Shadow and Kathryn were saying.

"Tsk! Would you two shut up for a minute? I'm trying to look for Emma, Goddess damn you!" Vaati grumbled searching for anything that resembles Emma's signature. Kathryn turned around and was instantly gone and reappeared behind Vaati.

Kathryn tried to punch Vaati in the head, but Vaati grabbed her arm and flung her in front of him a few feet away. Kathryn landed on the ground hard with a loud thud, though she landed on her rear which gave her a bit of a cushion unlike Shadow's fall.

"Now would you two shut up for-" Vaati began before he caught a mana signature and at the same time Shadow Link kicked Vaati where Emma kicked Link a few days back. Vaati was instantly on the ground writhing in excruciating pain.

"OOOOOOOooooooooowwww!" Vaati yelled kneeling down with his head on the ground and hands where...it hurts. Shadow walked towards Kathryn and asked if she was okay and she was.

"You alright?" he asked softly. Kathryn nodded and smiled.

"You do know that Vaati is ruthless when it comes to concentration, right?" Shadow asked. Kathryn smirked and shook her head. Shadow sighed before he was whacked upside the head by Vaati who was still in pain, but was angry no less.

"You stupid little brat! How dare you kick me...ow!" he winced. Shadow blinked before laughing. Kathryn narrowed her eyes and dodged an arrow. The boys were instantly in a battle stance with Shadow unsheathing his sword and Vaati with magic at ready. Kathryn merely stood her ground and glared.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here. Princess Zelda how happy I am to see you again. Its been a long time Vaati, Shadow Link tell me how have you been?" a voice asked walking out of the shadows. All three teens glared furiously at the owner of the mansion. Vaati gritted his teeth and tightened his knuckles in fists trying to keep a calm composure, but failing. Shadow stood quietly with Kathryn behind him completely calm. Kathryn on the other hand glared pure hatred at the person, but she hid behind Shadow out of fear.

"Ganondorf." Vaati spat out furiously. Ganon chuckled.

"Vaati." Ganon greeted, smirking.

"I wonder what brings you here in this far-" Ganon began, but was cut off by Vaati. Gusts of winds dive bombed Ganon and instantly shreds him to pieces, or tried. The gusts merely grazed his skin with small cuts on his face, but Ganon frowned.

"Cut the crap Ganon. Where is Emma?" Vaati shouted continuing to glare at Ganon. Ganon blinked before chuckling darkly which put the small group on alert.

"Answer me you stupid swine!" Vaati demanded stomping his foot. Ganon continued to laugh, but Vaati's patience was running low.

"Ganon!" Vaati yelled summoning the strongest of winds. Gusts of winds attacking from every direction whistled through the air and cut everything in its path as though it were butter. The sound itself was ear shattering, but the violent winds never yielded from there instead the winds lunged itself upon Ganon shredding him until blood splattered everywhere leaving a very bloody Ganon. Within the rampage Shadow and Kathryn escaped the wind's wrath by going into their own shadows.

As the two teens emerged from the shadowy depths they found themselves in the same hallway only...redecorated 'Vaati Style.'

Some of the candles within the hall were sliced in two horizontally and vertically with the flames gone from existence. The paintings on the walls were torn to shreds and some were even burned by the now extinguished fires. The walls themselves were cracked, as for the red carpet...it took most of the damage. It was so torn that it wasn't recognizable.

Ganon was covered with blood on his face and limbs, and some of his robe was ripped. Ganon looked as though he went to Hell and back. Ganon panted heavily as he touched his now raw forehead feeling a warm liquid. Ganon frowned at the red liquid and glared at Vaati who was panting as well completely confused.

"W-w-what happened?" Shadow asked shielding Kathryn from an attack from either side. Kathryn pushed Shadow away a bit and walked up to Vaati who was studying his hands to find an explanation.

"Vaati...are you alright?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I-I don't know..." he answered quietly trying to find an explanation.

"So you _do_ have that power?" Ganon said summoning a large sword that resembled the sword the previous Ganon had in the Twilight Era.

"What power?" Vaati asked, voice shaky.

Ganon smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied smugly before lunging towards Vaati.

"It doesn't matter what your power is because I'm going to make you drown in your own blood...maybe even perhaps have your precious girl watch from her prison as well," Ganon said amused with his sick idea. Vaati glared.

"She. Is. Not. My. My. Precious Girl!" Vaati argued as he muttered a spell, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Lord Ganondorf! The government officials would like to see you right away!" a voice called out on an intercom. Ganon sighed before putting away his swords and walking away.

"Where are you going? Get back here!" Vaati yelled firing a few flares at Ganon, but Ganon brushed the fire away as though it were nothing.

"Sorry to disappoint you Vaati, but I must get back to work, but don't worry my servants will finish you right now and Shadow...say good bye to your princess as well since I will be taking her Triforce from her as well." Ganon casually replied walking away and a few redeads, chu-chu jellies, and moblins appeared in his place. Vaati clicked his tongue as he muttered a long spell. Shadow noticing what Vaati was doing grabbed Kathryn and ducked.

"Shadow! What are you doing?" Kathryn asked, but her mouth was clamped shut by Shadow's hand. Suddenly a strong gale whipped throughout the entire hallway killing all the guards in the process.

Vaati fainted.

"Vaati!" Kathryn yelled out as the spell vanished. They ran over to the fallen mage and checked to see if he was alright.

"Great now we have to wait till purple boy here wakes up!" Shadow groaned as he picked up Vaati and the teens walked towards the other end of the hallway.

"Well I'm gonna start looking for Emma so...let's go," Kathryn said as the group proceeds forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'ma gonna put up the next chapter tomorrow (Saturday) because I can and I think you all deserve another chapter. I'm still stunned that people are even reading this. I always thought I'm plain terrible at explaining and putting words together to make sense (did that even make any sense?)<strong>

**Vaati: Where's Emma? And I hate Ganon!**

**Me: Who doesn't?**

**Kathryn: Um...LOZ fans.**

**Me: Some LOZ fans think Ganon is cool, though I think he is weak and annoying. *shrugs* I guess everyone has their opinions. I am not the one to judge.** **See ya! Also**...**School is waaaaaaaay to stressful. I think I almost went on a rampage today because of all the stress...oops...I really need to work on controlling my anger its getting out of hand lately which I'm going to shut up now. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: First off, allow me to apologize for this VERY late chapter a billion+ times because y'all shouldn't have to wait that long for a chapter, mind you that is short! Once again I'm really, really sorry this took so long. My reasoning will be below. Also welcome aboard Sakura! Hey you have the same nickname as me cool! :)**

**Emma: Yay! Thank you! Hehehe *looks at the smirking Vaati* I think you boosted his ego even more...**

**Vaati: I AM God you fool! Mwahahahahahahah!**

**Emma: Lovely. -.-' Vaati shut it!**

**Vaati: No!**

**Kathryn: Okay fine! Jeez your just as bad as Sakura here.**

**Me: Pff you were annoying me with your damn squealing. Poor Shadow is probably terrified of you.**

**Shadow: *rolls eyes* No just annoying.**

**Zek: I can too defeat Farore! Someday...Vaati is not better than me! He wears freaking purple and he's short!**

**Vaati: Am not!**

**Me: Shut up! Jeez.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ganon's Tower<strong>

**Infiltration Part 2**

** Vaati's POV**

"_Vaati..."_

"_Vaati!"_

"_Vaati, wake up!"_ I bolted up and looked around to find nothing, other than me riding Shadow Link's back. I frowned.

"Hey your awake! How are you feeling?" the blond girl asked, I think her name was Kathryn. I don't remember.

"Fine. Shadow put me down now." I ordered, Shadow nodded and placed me on my feet. Once I was standing, I scanned the area to figure out my current location.

"Hey Vaati." Shadow called out. I turned to face him with confusion.

"That power...what did Ganondorf mean when he said 'that power' and how did you trash the room like you did earlier?" Shadow asked. I shrugged and walked away.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Shadow and Kathryn glanced at one another and shrugged. They didn't want to bother Vaati any more since they knew they wouldn't get a clear answer from him. As the group walked through the long narrow halls, they came across a fork in the road indicating that they had to split up.

"Now what?" Kathryn asked glancing at the two boys. Vaati thought about the answer for a bit and resisted the urge to smirk at his idea.

"We need to split up." Vaati declared.

"Why?" Kathryn asked.

"I cannot get a clear reading as to where Emma's location is and it would be the wisest choice to cover more ground. I'm going this way alone." Vaati lied going to the left. Kathryn blinked, but shrugged it off.

"Shadow let's go, there's something I need to retrieve anyway," Kathryn said whispering in Shadow's ear. Shadow nodded and called out to Vaati. He glanced at the two teens over his shoulder stopped dead in his tracks awaiting an answer.

"Yo Vaats once we're done here, return back to this location if you can find it, if not then just teleport back to the woods." Shadow said smirking at Vaati's scowl.

"Fine by me, and do not EVER call me Vaats again. Its Vaati!" Vaati glared before returning to his trek through the dark halls of Ganon's castle alone. While Shadow and Kathryn walked into the right hallway and the group was split in two teams.

It had been a few hours since the group split in 'half' and the trip was pretty quiet, too quiet. The only casualties or obstacles that was in Vaati's way were a few miniblins, rats, and some keese until he came across this massive double door with gold ancient Hylian writing glowing a faded blue color.

"Okay..." Vaati commented as he observed the door in suspicion. He closed his eyes to track down Emma's magic signature. Her magic was on the other side of the door.

"Emma...stupid magic door! That's it!" Vaati glared at the door until he muttered a small wind spell to slice the door up like butter, he walked in to see Emma sleeping on a queen size bed with black pillows and blankets. She appeared to be sleeping in pain. Once Vaati saw Emma he rushed to her side and shook her shoulders.

She made no movement indicating that she was awake. Alarm swept through Vaati as he looked around for the cause as to why Emma was still in a slumber.

"Oh don't tell me...!" Vaati grumbled. "This better not be that binding spell..." Vaati muttered a small spell and a small ring of ancient Minish words or characters appeared above Emma's mouth until it faded away. Vaati glared at the words until they were gone.

"I hate you Ganondorf!" he muttered angrily. Vaati sighed heavily as he hugged Emma close and moved her face closer to his until their lips touched. A magical surge went right through Vaati as Emma slowly opens her eyes.

Vaati ceased the lip lock and looked away shyly. Emma who was still in a daze snapped back to reality and backed away from Vaati in embarrassment or she was startled.

"V-Vaati?" she asked curiously still convinced that he wasn't really there.

"Is this a dream?" Vaati shook his head as he jumped off the bed and walked towards the door.

"No it ain't now hurry up I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Vaati called out. Emma hopped out of bed and walked behind Vaati awaiting to leave the strange room. Something about the room didn't seem right to Vaati which made him antsy and a bit jumpy. As they left the nagging feeling became stronger as they progressed on.

"Vaati I sense something terrible up ahead." Emma observed quietly as she clung to Vaati's sleeve much to his dismay.

"Same here, let's just keep moving." the two teens continued their journey through the hallway until they finally met up with the fork where the group originally split up. Vaati glanced around to find the other two, but finding nothing, but dimly lit torches and walls. Suddenly a scream echoed throughout the castle startling the two mages. Vaati went on defensive as he tugged Emma in front of him in an embrace startling Emma.

"What was that?" Emma asked cautiously, as she looked around to find the source. Suddenly dripping sounds were heard behind them. Vaati being paranoid snapped his head to look behind him and seeing nothing, but water dripping from the ceiling. Vaati sighed in relief before noticing Emma's change in attitude. Emma fears water and Vaati had forgotten that small phobia of hers and the fact that there was an inch deep pool under their feet.

"Ahh crap!" Vaati cursed gliding to the ceiling with Emma in tow.

"Uh...Vaati what's going on? Why aren't we leaving? Where's Piku? Why is there water-" Emma asked as the water became higher and higher.

"One question at a time! Piku got banned probably! Not like I care...and Kathryn and company is here too so we have to wait for them to perform the spell!" Vaati explained as water touched the bottom of his sandles. Emma's legs hugged Vaati's legs as though she were trying to avoid the water, most likely.

"Hey!" Kathryn called out as she and Shadow floated their way to Vaati and Emma's location.

"What did you two do?" Vaati asked in a shout as the other two came closer until they were all reunited.

"Uh...nothing?" she said looking away sheepishly. Vaati glared and rolled his eyes before performing a spell to transport out of the bazaar castle. However, nothing happened.

"Uh why didn't that work?" Emma asked slowly as the water reached to knee high level. Emma tightly embraced Vaati.

"Emma chill out will ya? Its just a little water, jeez!" Kathryn said casually. Emma glared before throwing a pebble at Kathryn's head.

"Ow! Where did you get the pebble?" Kathryn asked rubbing her head. Emma smirked.

"I found it." she said simply.

"Everyone shut up so I can concentrate!" Vaati demanded as he once again tried to perform a mass teleportation spell. It worked! Everyone was glowing a faint purple light until they vanished.

Where they wound up was not something according to Vaati's plan. They were still in the castle, but it appeared to be a throne room with a tall person perched upon the chair comfortably.

"You!" Vaati sneered. Emma hid behind Vaati clutching his tunic tightly out of fear. Emma never forgot the tortures he gave her and she was still scared of him even from before.

"We meet again Sorcerer of Winds. I thought you'd be dead already and I see you rescued your little princess as well." Ganondorf greeted with a nasty smirk. Shadow glared at the tall Gerudo in disgust and annoyance.

"Ahh Shadow Link! How was that trap? Was it to your liking?" he asked as Shadow pushed Kathryn behind him.

"Shut up!" Shadow snapped. Ganon merely laughed at the comment as though it were an amusing joke.

"What you didn't like it? How disappointing. I thought it was perfect." he said cheerfully.

"Shut up!" Shadow repeated. Ganon frowned and got up from his throne as he cracked his knuckles.

"Now, now there is no reason to be feisty. Kathryn, Emma why don't you two step forward and-" Ganon began until he was launched into a wall a few feet away also breaking his throne seat.

"You stay away from her Ganon!" Vaati shouted angrily as he whipped up another spell. Emma who had been standing behind Vaati the whole time decided to speak.

"What do you want from me? Eragon?" she asked timidly. Ganon smirked as he teleported behind Emma, sweeping her off her feet and teleported away from Vaati who tried to punch him.

"Emma!" Vaati yelled, but as soon as he was about to take on step Ganon put a dagger to Emma's throat and laughed darkly.

"Tsk!"

"You really think you can defeat me Vaati? Think again! I am the mighty Lord of Darkness you foolish Minish!" Ganon said roaring with laughter. Vaati continued to glare at Ganon with nothing, but hatred.

"He might not, but I can." a female voice said from behind Ganon which made him cease his laughter. He turned around to see none other than Farore. He frowned before backing away a few steps. He stopped and placed the dagger a bit closer to Emma's neck making both Vaati and Emma flinch.

"Drop the fucking dagger, Ganon!" Farore ordered furiously as she summoned a few green fires around her without even muttering a spell. Ganon flinched at the Goddess's words, but he never backed down.

"You foolish child you cannot defeat me for I am your God!" he bragged as he drew blood from Emma's neck. Vaati gritted his teeth, trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working.

"You a god? Really now? Then does a god get his ass handed to him by a mere boy wearing green? No! Does a god get sealed up more than 20 times? No! Allow me to reveal to you, Ganondork of a Goddess's true power," Farore threatened as her deadly flames launches at Ganon...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay here are my reasons for my lateness: my mom's cat who is turning 17 this year has arthritis on her back feet<strong> **and she keeps falling over so I'm keeping an eye on her. My dad is being a real jerk! He threatened to drown my mom's cat! Just cause she was meowing when she wasn't. Mind you waking ME up on a night of an exam. I was beyond furious. My so called 'friend' scoffed at me for telling her something. So I'm still mad at her. My mom yells at me for things I didn't do! School is going to burn one of these days if I get a lighter in my hands. I hate that place. I do not get along with people at all. My mood swings have been a lot worst lately so...yeah. I just couldn't get anything done since I have to deal with headaches both in and out of school! I hate people and I want to be free from this place...okay my ranting is done, sorry just needed to type it out somewhere.**

**Yes I call Ganon, Ganondork cause it suits him plus...you know what never mind XD There is no 'i' in Kathryn, but that's okay! You may torture my characters however y'all want! Cause I said so. Kukukukukuku...what a brilliant idea...**

**Emma: Uh no it ain't! Don't you DARE kill me!**

**Me: Well anywho I shall hopefully get another chapter done real soon, so stay tuned! ;)** **Next one is about Farore vs. Ganon who do you think will win?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: It's been a while since I've logged on.**

**Emma: Haha your speechless! XD**

**Lie: Hey guess what?**

**Emma: What?**

**Lie: Vaati burned your room down! XD**

**Emma: WHAT?**

**Me: No he didn't he died because he tried to kill Temper, but failed epically since um...never mind.**

**Emma: Okay-**

**Lie: I lied!**

**Me: Go away!**

**Lie: No-hmmf**

**Me: Lie get out before I ban you.**

**Lie: I'm too cute to be banned ^-^**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* Oh really? Well then, I suppose your still new and you have not seen my anger.**

**Lie: (O.O) *runs out screaming***

**Me: e.O I never heard him scream, EVER. No GIRL can scream that high...**

**Emma: I wanna get to-**

**Me: NO!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ganon vs. Farore &amp;<strong>

**Zek's Return**

** 3rd Person POV**

"Let me show you what a Goddess's true power is Ganon!" Farore yelled hurling all four flames at Ganon each hitting flesh. Ganon winced at the pain and backed down. Emma took this chance to get away from the Dark Lord as far as possible, however, Ganon saw this and gripped Emma's wrists until they bruised.

Emma winced at the pain, but she quickly bit down her lip to suppress it. After Farore's attack all that was left was four warm steam streams floating helplessly above Ganon's limbs.

Farore summoned a slender katana. It had a green hilt with a emerald embedded at the intersecting of the hilt and the blade itself. It gleamed with forest and wind magic as it thirst for flesh and blood.

"This will be your last chance Ganon. Let her go or suffer my wrath." Farore threatened as she walked towards the two Triforce wielders. Ganon again placed the dagger upon Emma's throat forcing the outraged goddess to cease her steps.

Unknown to the Warlock, Vaati crept up behind Ganon and quietly muttered a spell. Farore saw this and got ready to move if necessary. Suddenly, Ganon noticed Vaati from behind and he quickly lunged the dagger at Emma's forehead. Out of alarm she shut her eyes closed and winced at the dagger's small distance.

"Tsk!" Farore moved. She pointed her blade just centimeters away from Ganon's neck also blocking the dagger's blow all at once. Vaati who was still lunging his attack on Ganon was pushed away by an invisible force.

Two people clad in black appeared on either side of Ganon. Ganon threw Emma to the person at the right of him and summoned his two blades that looked identical to the ones in the Twilight Era.

"Zek! Death, your both late! What happened?" Ganon asked getting in a battle stance to fight Farore to their death. Farore did a backwards back flip away from Ganon to keep her distance and she quickly went defensive.

"I apologize Father, but we had a little mishaps with the Deku Kingdom, all is taken care of though," the one on the right or Zek rather, replied with a toothy grin to follow. Ganon raised an eyebrow in question.

"A mishaps?" he asked. Zek nodded.

"Just a small insect that got in the way," Zek said casually as he scanned the scenario taking note that Farore was present and was ready to kill. He frowned and pointed to the goddess.

"Why is _she_ here?" he asked accusingly. Death glanced at Ganon questioningly as he turned his gaze towards the green goddess. Death frowned as he stepped back one small step, intimidated by the goddess's glare.

"Lord Ganon what did you do to get yourself into this mess?" Death asked curiously. Ganon glanced at Death and snarled.

"That's none of your business Death. Keep your thoughts to yourself." he ordered, gritting his teeth like a wild animal.

"Why if it isn't Emma~!" Zek greeted as he grabbed Emma and pulled her closer to his person much to her discomfort. This action made Vaati's blood boil in anger.

"Let her go **now**!" Vaati yelled, a strong gust of wind whipped around Vaati in a threatening manner. Zek turned on his heels to see Vaati glaring directly at him. Shadow smirked at Vaati and shook his head knowing all too well on how Vaati reacts to these sort of things. Anyone who takes what's his, he will kill them.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, slipping his arms around Emma's waist possessively. Vaati snarled at Zek as the winds became stronger and more violent. Cuts began to appear on the nearby walls and the floor, even Shadow and Kathryn had small cuts on their face and limbs. Shadow took this as a bad sign and he quickly took hold of Kathryn and the two retreated inside the shadows, watching from afar.

"Zek enough! Retreat with the girl and take away her powers!" Ganon ordered. Zek pouted, but he quickly smirked as he tapped on Emma's neck and she passed out. Zek muttered a quick spell and the two teleported away, but not without Vaati grabbing a handful of robes. The three were gone and the wind died down. Shadow and Kathryn emerged from the shadows and ran off to find the mages leaving Farore, Ganon, and Death alone.

"Death, go assist Zek because I know how that boy will act and he can be quite repulsive." Ganon said getting ready to lunge at the goddess. Death nodded and he teleported away almost instantly, just to get away from the goddess. Ganon turned his attention back on the goddess and inched his way towards her.

She mimicked his movement. They circled one another until they were back in their previous spot and they quickly jumped forward and steel clashed making a high pitched scream.

They jumped back going offensive.

Farore smirked as her sword glowed green and gold. Ganon's swords throbbed in his grasp telling him that they wanted to kill. He too smirked as well and the two were off to continue the death dance.

Farore vertically slashed at Ganon who dodged her attack with one sword as his other lunged at Farore's chest. She backs away barely missing the blade.

Ganon fired up an energy ball and threw it towards Farore who attacked the ball and it bounced back at Ganon. He attacked the ball as well and it bounced off his blade back towards Farore. This repeated about 5 to 6 times until it grazed Farore's shoulder. She winced slightly, however she ignored the pain as blood oozed out from the graze.

Ganon smirked at this and he took this chance to horizontally slash Farore, but she quickly dodged the attack and she stabbed Ganon's face creating a thin red line. The line began to bleed and Ganon wiped the blood away with his thumb and glared.

Growing confidence, Farore jumped up to perform the finishing blow, however, Ganon threw one of his blades aside and caught Farore's blade with his bare hands causing it to bleed tremendously. Ganon smirked.

"Finally caught you, Goddess Farore," Ganon taunted, pulling the sword and its owner towards him. He got his sword ready to pierce through Farore's stomach and as he pulled her towards him she released her blade and fired up a spell.

Her fires returned, but there were more. Now ten circled around her. Just as Ganon was about to toss the sword at Farore she quickly glanced at her sword and it vanished about half way. Ganon jumped at Farore to take her head off, but failed since she twitched her hand and four fires attacked Ganon's face making him jump back with a scream. He instinctively put his hands on his burnt face as blood gushed from underneath his hands dropping his sword in the process.

A growl was heard afterward. Farore smirked again and summoned up more flames. When Ganon removed his hands from his face there was a large burn on his forehead. Raw flesh was stained in blood and muscle tissue shined through the light that reflected from the windows to his face. He growled at the goddess in annoyance.

Ganon was getting frustrated with Farore. He muttered a small spell and he soon transformed into a large boar with large tusks with a pale scar on his stomach. He looked like the previous Ganon from the Twilight Era only smaller by a foot.

Farore sighed as she too transformed. Her transformation was mystical and enchanting. She transformed into a pure white wolf with bright green eyes and two bushy tails wagging side to side. She was the same size as Link's twilight curse, only smaller since she is a female.

She bared her teeth as she got ready to pounce. Ganon dragged his front leg back and forth like a bull would do and charged at the elegant wolf who flew over Ganon and she gracefully landed on her feet.

Just as Ganon was about to turn around Farore bit Ganon's head and ripped a large piece of loose skin off making Ganon cry out in agony. She jumped off and prepared to pounce again, but just as she about to jump Ganon turned back to normal clutching his head as he panted heavily. She growled and cornered Ganon who glared and disappeared.

Farore went back to normal and dusted herself completely satisfied with her work.

"Try and fight me again and you will suffer more than just a minor burn, Ganon." she began, smirking. "Also, Gods and Goddesses do not scream when they get a minor burn such as that. I'm disappointed Ganon, I thought you would be a worthy opponent, what a shame."

She soon disappeared to wait for the mages to return to their home.

* * *

><p>Just as the fight was ending, Zek was running through the castle grounds with Vaati chasing him down throwing magic orbs at him.<p>

"You can't catch me Vaati! I'm faster than you!" Zek bragged as he jumped up and flew the rest of the way until he was out of the castle.

"Quit running you coward!" Vaati yelled as he flew over Zek and got in front of him. Zek yielded much to his dismay.

Emma stirred in her sleep as her eyes fluttered open. Zek was holding Emma bridal style and when she woke up she saw dark blue eyes staring at her own pale eyes. She gasped as she tried to slap Zek away. It worked, but Zek never released her.

"Let her go!" Vaati yelled throwing another magic orb at Zek who dodged the attack without moving an inch.

"And ruin my fun? No! Besides it was Ganon's orders to kidnap her," Zek said smirking. Vaati growled in frustration as he scanned the area for some sort of hint to get Emma back. Suddenly Emma bit Zek making him release her. She ran towards Vaati as fast as her legs could take her and glomped Vaati and never let go.

"Ow! You little-" Zek glared at Emma who tightened her grip on Vaati. Vaati wrapped one arm around her protectively as the other fired up another orb that had wind intertwined around it. Zek's hand was bleeding from the black and blue marks, Zek clicked his tongue as he too summoned up some orbs, fires, and other spells that took a physical form.

"You alright?" Vaati asked Emma quietly. She nodded slightly in his shoulder.

"Alright then if you want to be that way then I'll just have to kill you both," Zek said darkly glaring at the two mages. Magic pressure around Zek began to crumble the earth below and sent large chunks of earth and rock floating slowly skyward. Vaati matched Zek's magic, but only in a windy nature.

"Zek!"

"What?" Zek snapped. This action made Vaati smirk victoriously. However, it was short lived since Emma once again tightened her death grip around Vaati's throat making him gag a bit.

"Oi! Emma your choking me!" Vaati gagged. Emma loosened her death grip just enough for Vaati to breath, though the Wind Mage still wished for her to release him.

"Sorry..." Emma muttered in Vaati's shoulder.

"Now where was I?" Vaati asked himself until he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I have to repay you for harming Emma twice no three times!" Vaati mused. Just as Zek was about to argue a dark figure appeared next to Zek and whacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Zek whined.

"Knock it off you stupid brat." Death demanded. He glanced at the two mages and narrowed his glowing eyes into slits.

"What are you two doing?" he asked. Emma's eyes widen and she quickly released Vaati to scratch the back of her head sheepishly. Vaati sighed and pulled Emma to his person just in case the two enemies decided to kidnap Emma again.

"N-nothing...!" Emma replied quickly. Death eyed the teens curiously, but said nothing. Zek glared at Death and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here anyway Death?" Zek asked. Death said nothing as he scanned the area of a familiar presence.

"Come out shadow children, quit your hiding and stop wasting my time." Death ordered as two figures emerged from the ground that was covered in shadows. One was a blond girl with purple eyes whereas the other was a black haired, red eyed boy.

"Wait, you guys are still here?" Emma asked, baffled. Kathryn snickered, nodding. Shadow merely rolled his eyes.

"Well duh! We would have left earlier, but Kathryn here didn't want to leave her friends behind so we followed you here," Shadow explained coolly as he snatched Kathryn's wrist and pulled her to his person.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kathryn argued trying to get her wrist back. Shadow whacked Kathryn upside the head and pointed to the enemies.

"You wanna get kidnapped like Emma did?" he asked smirking at Kathryn's pout.

"No."

"Then stop struggling and stay close – Ack! Not that close! Get off me!" Shadow yelled as he pried Kathryn off when she hugged him. She released her beloved shadow teen much to her dismay and settled with holding his hand.

"Pain in the neck." Shadow muttered.

"Zek you are a moron." Death commented. Zek glared, but said nothing.

"You were suppose to keep the girl in your possession and yet she is with her knight. Your a fool you know that?" Death scolded, but Zek merely rolled his eyes as he summoned all his spells to morph into what looked like a sword.

"What did you call me?" Vaati asked. Death blinked and glanced at Vaati as though he were inferior.

"You heard me." Death taunted playfully.

"No I didn't."

"Will you two idiots shut up!" Emma yelled. Death snapped his attention on Emma and glared. Emma became uncomfortable with Death's stare so she slipped behind Vaati and gripped his cloak.

"Emma get off." Vaati muttered. She didn't listen.

"So Death you wanna get yer ass handed to you again?" a voice called out from above. Death became antsy as he glared at the sky.

"No." he grumbled. A female laughter was heard echoing the woods as leaves fell from their branches and a tall slim girl jumped out from above the trees. She wore a blue dress and had long blue flowing hair.

"Hey Nayru! What's up!" Kathryn greeted as the two girls bumped fists. Shadow face palmed at the usual greetings and grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kathryn asked getting in Shadow's face.

"Err nothing...just...never mind..." Kathryn raised an eyebrow, but said nothing instead she turned on her heels and stared at Death. She blinked.

"Why do you wear a robe?" she asked curiously. Death glared at her as though she were an idiot.

"Why are you so immature?" he countered. She was about to object, but Shadow merely nodded in agreement. Kathryn glared at Shadow and pouted.

"Traitor." she muttered. Shadow smirked as he slipped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear seductively. She shivered.

"Creepy brats..." Emma commented. Vaati, Zek, and Death nodded.

"This is awkward." Nayru observed looking at all the teens. Zek blinked as Death rolled his eyes thinking that this was a waste of time to him.

"Which part?" Emma asked.

"I don't know."

"Wait! We're outside right?" Emma asked. Vaati nodded slowly.

"Cool!" she closed her eyes and a purple orb appeared next to her. A familiar creature appeared.

"Master!" Piku squealed in delight. He nuzzled his master's cheek with affection.

"Piku! Hey long time no see little buddy!" Emma greeted petting Piku's furry head.

"Are you two done yet?" Vaati asked. Just as Piku heard Vaati's voice he stopped, turned, and glared at Vaati.

"I hate you." he said simply. Vaati crossed his arms and smirked.

"Well I could have left your beloved master to rot with those people-" Vaati began, but was bit by Piku.

"Ow!" Vaati waved his hand around to try and get Piku off, but the small creature was too stubborn to let go until Emma grabbed him by the hair and yanked him off leaving small teeth marks on Vaati's hand.

"Piku stop." Emma scolded. Piku continuously glared at Vaati then he directed it to Zek.

"You!" Zek blinked in confusion.

"You hurt my master at her school!" Piku spat flying in front of Emma.

"Who are you?" Zek asked dumbly.

"My familiar, Piku." Emma announced stepping forward one step.

"That thing is yer – Ow!" Zek said, getting bitten by Piku in the process. Vaati was trying to hold back a laugh by biting the inside of his cheek.

"Piku come back your torture is done-"

"NO!" Piku yelled flying back to Emma and glaring at her.

"Uh Piku are you alright?" she asked. Piku continued to glare at Emma and began to glare at Vaati.

"You-you-you-you kissed my master!" Piku shouted getting ready to attack Vaati. Just then the two mages began to turn crimson at the memory.

"And you let it happened!" Piku snapped at Emma.

"I did not! I was sleeping and I didn't-"

"There was a spell on her and that was the only way to get rid of it-"

"You finally kissed Emma?" Kathryn asked getting excited.

"No! That doesn't count!" Vaati object getting redder. Emma stood there in silent trying to hide her blush, but failed since Piku noticed and glared at Emma.

"Bull crap it doesn't! You still did and-and that doesn't-" Piku yelled getting ready to snap. Emma suddenly felt an anger bubble and exhaled.

"Enough!" Emma yelled making everyone silent.

"What's done is done alright? Now can we please drop the subject and go home?" she asked pleadingly.

"We'll drop it for now, but I'm not done with you yet Emma." Piku said with venom dripping from every word. Emma gulped silently thinking about all the tortures Piku had in stored for her.

"What a rowdy group right Death?" Zek observed looking at empty space.

"Where did Death go?" he asked.

"He left." Kathryn said.

"What?"

"He left." she repeated.

"Why? How? When? What the fuck!" Zek yelled trying to find the right words and then he transported away.

Nayru suddenly burst into laughter. The others only glanced at the blue goddess and they all teleported out of the forest leaving behind a laughing goddess rolling on the ground.

"That was a funny episode right guys?" she said getting up and wiping away a tear.

"Guys?" she looked around and noticed no one was there then she started laughing again just for the heck of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

We all used mass teleportation to get back to my house, but we ended up in the middle of the woods where I first got kidnapped.

"Come on we have a long day tomorrow let's get some rest." Vaati said walking off to my house. I grimaced at the fact that Kathryn and Shadow will be sleeping over my house.

* * *

><p>We were all gathered in my room yawning and chatting about the events that had occurred until Kathryn asked me about the binding spell that Vaati got off me, they thought it was a gesture of affection.<p>

Don't get me wrong! I thought the same thing until I put two and two together and found out that it was only a binding spell.

"Alright if you would all just go to bed I will make breakfast tomorrow and that's only if you all behave." I said getting into my bed after I took a shower and get dressed. I locked and sealed my bathroom door while I was in there just to make sure the idiots wouldn't barge in. That would be awkward.

"Wait one more thing!" Kathryn said raising her hand. We were all in pajamas. I wore a soft, dark blue T-shirt with the picture of the Triforce on it. Underneath my T-shirt was a long sleeved black shirt, don't ask its my style. As for pants, I wore a baggy dark blue pants with the picture of bombs on it. My hair was down and brushed.

Kathryn wore a night gown that reached up to her knees with black shorts underneath. It was purple with white fringes a the bottom and the straps that acted as 'sleeves.' her shirt had a picture of a comet on it. Her hair was down and brushed as well, I'm not jealous of her hair! Okay...maybe just a little.

Vaati was wearing a long sleeved, purple baggy shirt with the words 'Obey me!' on the front and on the back it said 'I'm your master!' in red lettering. He wore red orange pants that had a similar design as his regular shorts for his mage outfit. His hat was still on his thick head and I brushed his hair much to his dismay and yes the others were picking on him for it. It was amusing to see until it got to the point where someone was sent flying out the window then I had Piku bite them all and it ended the argument.

Shadow was wearing a black T-shirt and black pants. He took his hat off unlike a certain stubborn brat. Don't tell him I said that or I'll die. Kathryn brushed Shadow's hair and she braided his messy bed head without him noticing and so we were snickering behind his back and saying some comments until he became suspicious and Kathryn undid the hair style. I wonder if he'll notice and beat the crap outta Kathryn for it. I get front row seats if it happens.

Piku went to bed first and slowly Kathryn dragged Shadow to the guest room and they were allow in bed, I hope. I crawled into my bed and under my blankets to fall asleep. I felt someone joining my bed and passed out afterward.

I sighed as I turned to see Vaati sleeping peacefully beside me. Normally I would kick him out, but I'm too tired myself and before I knew it, I passed out as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Um...<strong>

**Emma: When is Vaati gonna-**

**Me: Woman! Shut it! No spoilers!**

**Emma: But I want Kathryn to d-**

**Me: Shut it.**

**Emma: But-**

**Me: NO! Din your giving me a headache.**

**Emma: *smirks* I know. I'll laugh if anyone notices any mistakes cause then I will win and you will have to forfeit ALL stories and I get to ban you from FF :P**

**Me: *glares at Emma* Go die somewhere Emma.**

**Emma: Nope.**

**Vaati: Will you morons shut up?**

**Emma: Ack! The purple small fry!**

**Vaati: *glares* Don't make me have to kill you...on second thought I think I will.**

**Emma: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Go fight someplace else! Get outta my room NOW!**

**Emma: Eep!**

**Vaati: I highly doubt you can kill me.**

**Me: *takes out scythe and ****almost chops Vaati's head off***

**Vaati: (O.O) She's mad!**

**Emma: Run! *they both warp out of my room***


End file.
